Not a FairyTale
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Dongeng, hanyalah sebuah cerita yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Dan kedua insan ini, adalah tokoh yang hidup dalam cerita. Namun, cerita mereka bukanlah sebuah 'dongeng' belaka. / Kumpulan cerita One-shot dengan pairing Shizuo x Izaya. / Accepting request! / AU
1. Butterfly on your right shoulder

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Butterfly on your right shoulder

Original by Kagamine Len and Rin

.

.

.

~Shizuo's POV~

.

.

.

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly_

_The corner of the room is where we had kissed_

_I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain_

_A piano echoes, trapped inside my head._

_._

_._

_._

Nafasku terhenti. Nafasmu terhenti.

Tak ada jarak di antara kita, yang ada hanya udara yang terus bergerak tanpa bisa terlihat.

Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di bahu kananmu. Terlihat indah, warna ungunya cocok dengan dirimu yang kucinta.

Dan di sudut ruangan ini, adalah tempat dimana aku mencium bibirmu hangat.

Walau mungkin terkesan kasar atau memaksa,

Walau mungkin setiap gerakan penuh hasratku menyakitimu,

Kau menikmatinya, bukan?

_Hurry and please wake me up right now, _

_because I'm having a nightmare.. again._

_First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?_

_If you asked me where I want to go, _

_then I wouldn't be able to answer you_

_The night was too impressive for me, _

_so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way._

Kau yang menciptakan semua mimpiku.

Semua mimpi burukku, berkaitan dengan perginya dirimu dari kehidupanku.

Semua mimpi indahku, berkaitan dengan indahnya kenanganku bersamamu.

Kau ingat malam itu? Aah, ya. Malam itu sangat berkesan untukku.

Saat pembatas dosa sudah lenyap di antara kita. Saat kita sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Dan akhirnya, kita pun melakukan sebuah dosa.

"Kau akan pergi sampai kemana?" 

Kau pikir, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu senang; aku terlalu menikmatinya.

Aku tak bisa berpikir, aku kehilangan arah.

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly_

_The corner of the room is where we had kissed_

_I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain_

_A piano echoes, trapped inside my head_

_Aren't I right? Why is it so hard? Annoying.. Why is it so hard?_

Aku selalu ingat, pojok ruangan yang sempit ini.

Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya sebuah pojokan yang kusam, dingin, dan lembab.

Namun tempat ini begitu berkesan untukku.

Ciuman pertamaku yang penuh hasrat kuberikan padamu di sudut ruangan ini. Saat aku dengan ganasnya memojokanmu, menahan setiap gerakanmu, dan mengambil apa yang kuinginkan darimu.

Ruangan dimana seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di pundak kananmu.

Kau menjauhkan wajahmu sesaat, mengambil nafas yang teratur dan merasakan setiap cairan basah yang menempel di bibirmu. Layaknya seekor singa yang habis menyantap mangsanya, aku menjilat setiap bagian bibirku. Merasakan seperti apa 'rasa'mu.'

Namun aku adalah seekor singa yang tak pernah puas. Jika kau adalah mangsaku, aku tak akan pernah merasa kenyang.

Dan tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk merasakan sensasi dari semua yang terjadi, aku menerkam lehermu. Mulai dari mengecupnya, menjilatinya, sampai aku benar-benar menyukai rasanya—kemudian aku menggigitnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Merasakan seperti apa nikmatnya seluruh bagian tubuhmu adalah keinginanku sejak dulu.

_I chase you_

_And then runaway from you,_

_So chase me more._

"Shizu-chan, kau terlalu—"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau boleh berbicara."

Aku senang mendengarkan suaramu. Namun aku tak ingin tak ada suara apapun yang mengganggu saat aku menikmatimu.

Tapi kurasa, kau melakukan itu secara sengaja, bukan? 

Jadi aku bisa membungkammu dengan bibirku yang sedari tadi berdansa di atas tubuhmu.

Aku selalu serius kepadamu, Izaya Orihara.

Dan saat kau menganggap semua ini hanya sebuah permainan..

Aku akan menyakitimu. Lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Sampai aku merasa puas.

_I'm serious,_

_If you think it's a joke,_

_You'll get hurt, understood?_

_Snuggle me,_

_I have a black hole in my body._

_You're the only one,_

_Who can fulfill my heart._

_Aren't you the one?_

_You know you are,_

_I can't control myself anymore._

Kehilangan kendali—itulah aku saat ini. Entah apa yang mengendalikanku.

Apakah kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pundak kananmu itu,

Yang menghipnotisku dan mengendalikan tubuh ini?

_I'm so regretful_

_That I wanna die_

_I get as much pleasure as regrets_

_I'm gonna go nuts,_

_Stop me please,_

_Make me come off_

_And kill me right away_

_What leaked out of the wound is love or, ah..._

Aku menyesal. Di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku menyesal.

Karena aku sudah menyakitimu, membuat seringai menyebalkanmu lenyap saat kau berada di hadapanku.

Bunuhlah aku. Kalau kau marah kepadaku, bunuh saja diriku.

Mati di tanganmu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang buruk..

"Shizu-chan, motto.."

Ah, tidak.

Kau tidak marah, bukan?

Kau menikmatinya. Tak peduli akan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kau dapat nantinya.

"...Aku akan membuatmu lebih menikmatinya."

_Karena kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bahu kananmu,_

_Adalah pertanda dari semua dosa yang kita perbuat._

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder_

_We kissed_

_In the corner of the room_

_Iearned what it's like_

_To have a heartrending feeling_

_Sounds of a piano rebounded,_

_Dissonace in my head.._


	2. My proof of life, Your soundless voice

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: My proof of life, Your soundless voice.

Proof of Life; Original by Kagamine Rin

Soundless Voice; Original by Kagamine Len

Notes: AU / Shizuo; 10 year old, Izaya; 9 year old / Angst

.

.

.

_The wind's voice tells me of winter__,_

_My body shivers as I listen._

_You're right next to me.._

_Your breath seems white and cold._

_Life has withered away, too, this year._

_Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival.._

_While listening to the chains of life,_

_Continuing to bud in the light-_

"Izaya-kuuun!"

Izaya berhenti bernyanyi saat suara lembut itu memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat ia ridukan, suara yang sangat ia sayangi..

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya tersenyum, melihat sahabatnya—Shizuo Heiwajima, berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencarimu! Katanya kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.. jadi aku langsung menuju rumahmu, tapi saat aku masuk ke dalam, kau tidak ada! Kau tahu, aku panik, sangat panik—"

"Iya, iya, Shizu-chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu panik, ya." Jawab Izaya sambil tersenyum

"Lagipula—sedang apa kau di luar, dingin-dingin begini? Saljunya sudah lebat, Izaya-kun, dan kau tidak pake mantel!"

"Shizu-chan, kau terlalu khawatir.." Izaya tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bernyanyi sebentar. Nanti juga aku akan kembali ke dalam."

"Bernyanyi? Ooh! Benar juga, selama ada di rumah sakit, kau tidak bisa bernyanyi ya.."

Shizuo mengingat masa lalunya, saat Izaya masih sehat seperti dulu. Mereka bernyanyi bersama setelah pulang sekolah, membuat lagu bersama, dan terkadang, Shizuo yang akan memainkan piano untuk suara Izaya.

Tapi, semuanya sudah berubah.

Izaya yang terkena penyakit asing—entah apa penyakit itu, sudah tak bisa bernyanyi bersama Shizuo lagi. Mereka semakin jarang melewatkan waktu bersama. Sepanjang waktu Izaya habiskan di rumah sakit, bersama botol-botol obat yang sangat ia benci.

"Nee, Shizu-chan! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan bernyanyi! Selagi tubuhku sedang kuat.."

Shizuo mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Dua lelaki itupun memasuki rumah kayu yang terimbun salju lebat milik Izaya. Di dalam rumah begitu hangat, berbeda dengan cuaca diluar yang begitu dingin.

"Shizu-chan mainkan pianonya, ya! Dan tolong bernyanyi bagian yang ini.." Izaya memberikan Shizuo kertas berisi partitur piano untuk lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Dan jarinya menunjukkan sebuah bagian dimana Shizuo harus bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Wakatta!" Shizuo pun menyiapkan jemarinya untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano yang sudah lama ia tidak mainkan.

Suara piano mulai terdengar. Melodi indah ini akan menjadi pengiring suara Izaya yang akan bernyanyi. Izaya menikmati setiap nada yang ada—menikmati betapa indahnya setiap nada yang sahabatnya mainkan.

"_Kanashii uta ni wa.. shitakunai yo._

_Nee, onegai ima, kono toki dake wa.._

_Waratte itai yo, anata to tomo ni.._

_Yasashii uta wo.. utatte itai."_

Shizuo mendengarkan setiap kata yang Izaya nyanyikan. Betapa rindunya ia mendengar suara lembut sahabatnya.

Shizuo terbuai, ia semakin mengkhayati permainan pianonya, berusaha agar bisa menyamai suara indah milik Izaya.

Namun, Shizuo tak pernah tahu..

_Bahwa hari itu, akan menjadi __hari terakhir yang menyenangkan untuknya dan Izaya._

'_PRAANG!'_

Suara dari sebuah benda yang terjatuh dan pecah—terdengar jelas. Shizuo menghentikan permainan pianonya dalam sekejap, dan melihat..

Sosok Izaya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, tepat di samping sebuah vas bunga yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan pecah.

"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo mendekati sahabatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata itu. Menangis tak akan membantu!, pikirnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

"Dokter!" Shizuo berlari dan menatap seorang dokter di hadapannya. Dokter yang tadi baru saja keluar dari kamar sahabatnya.

"Ah.. Shizuo-chan." Dokter itu tersenyum tipis

"Bagaimana keadaan Izaya? Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dia masih hidup 'kan?"

Dokter Shinra hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan ia hanya bisa menggumam.

"Izaya-chan.. dia baik-baik saja.."

"Sungguh?" Shizuo tersenyum, bersiap untuk bernafas lega.

"Tapi.." Shinra mengambil nafas. Ia harus mengatakan kenyataannya kepada Shizuo.

"_Izaya tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar apapun lagi."_

.

.

.

_My fate continues to rot away__._

_I understand, but.. I remain strong._

_I want to breathe, I want to sing._

Shizuo memasuki kamar milik Izaya dan melihat lelaki itu sedang terdiam di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya kosong, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa Shizuo kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

'_Benar juga, ia tak bisa melihat ataupun mendengarku..' _ pikir Shizuo

Shizuo menepuk pelan pundak Izaya. Membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke arah—yang salah. Ia tak tahu sekarang Shizuo ada dimana. Ia tak bisa melihatnya, tak bisa mendengarnya juga. Beruntung, ia masih bisa berbicara.

"Shizu.. Shizu-chan? Ini Shizu-chan, 'kan?"

Shizuo hanya menatap sahabatnya miris. Ia tak bisa lagi menyadari keberadaan Shizuo. Tak bisa lagi.

"Dugaanku benar, pasti Shizu-chan!" Izaya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Membuat Shizuo terkejut sesaat. "Walau aku tak bisa melihatmu, aku bisa merasakanmu.."

Shizuo tersenyum tipis. Tangannya merangkul tubuh sahabatnya, berharap kehangatan yang ia berikan bisa membuat sahabatnya kembali sehat.

_Namun, keajaiban itu tidak ada._

"Izaya... maaf, maafkan aku.."

"Shizu-chan?" jemari lentik Izaya menyentuh bibir Shizuo. "Kau mengatakan apa? Aku... tak bisa mendengarmu.."

Setiap kata-kata yang Izaya ucapkan menyayat hari Shizuo. Melihat sahabatnya kini begitu lemah, begitu tak berdaya.

"Shizu-chan, mainkan piano lagi, dong! Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi!"

Shizuo pun membawanya ke ruang tengah. Membiarkan Izaya berdiri di dekatnya, sementara ia memainkan piano—seperti biasanya.

_Hey, now.. what kind of sound?_

_Even if I reply, you.._

_Cannot hear anymore._

Suara dentingan piano milik Shizuo terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tak jarang ia salah memainkan nada, dan ia mendetingkan piano itu sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tentu saja, alunan suara Izaya tak bisa membuatnya semangat. Nyanyian Izaya—sudah tak bisa menyatu lagi dengan dentingan suara piano yang ia mainkan.

Kini, semuanya sudah berubah. Ia seperti semakin menjauh.

"Ahaha, pasti, suaraku salah semua nadanya." Izaya tertawa hampa. "Shizu-chan.. di luar masih bersalju tidak?"

"Di luar... masih.. bersalju.." Shizuo menjawab di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aah, aku ingin bernyanyi di luar saja! Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan masih disitu 'kan?" Izaya berjalan perlahan dan menoleh ke arah yang tak tentu. Berusaha mencari sosok Shizuo yang kini tak dapat dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Aku selalu disini, Izaya." Shizuo berjalan mendekati Izaya dan memegang tangannya. "dan akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Salju turun semakin lebat. Shizuo membawa Izaya berjalan ke luar—beruntung anginnya tidak kencang hari ini. Izaya tertawa seperti biasanya, tak terlihat ada tanda kesedihan di parasnya.

Izaya tetap menjadi Izaya yang Shizuo sayangi.

Izaya akan tetap menjadi Izaya yang Shizuo sayangi.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Shizuo—dengan tepat. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja.

"Ada apa, Izaya?" Bodoh, pikir Shizuo. Mana mungkin Izaya bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku.. sebenarnya takut."

Deg. Debaran jantung Shizuo kini menjadi cepat. Satu kalimat yang Izaya katakan—membuatnya membeku tanpa sebab.

"Terkadang aku berpikir.. Shizu-chan sekarang seperti apa wajahnya? Apa ia tersenyum? Apa ia menangis? Shizu-chan kira-kira berbicara apa kepadaku? Atau mungkin justru, yang ada di depanku ini bukan Shizu-chan?"

Tetesan air mata jatuh ke atas salju putih yang terhampar. Tetesannya yang hangat—tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari dua mata Izaya yang buta.

Namun air mata itu, tak akan bisa melelehkan semua salju dingin ini.

Air mata milik Izaya ataupun milik Shizuo, tak bisa membuat Izaya kembali seperti dulu.

_It's dark, I can't see anything…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_It's scary…_

_It's painful…_

_It's lonely…_

"Aku seperti.. sendirian. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, disini gelap. Aku juga tak bisa mendengar apapun. Hatiku merasa sakit. Aku kesepian.. Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, air matanya mengalir deras. Tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh mantel tebal tak bisa menghangatkan rasa dingin di hatinya. Ia dengan cepat memeluk sosok sahabatnya – Izaya. Berharap pelukannya dapat membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang.

_Say you're in pain__,_

_Say you're lonely._

_I'll find you, _

_Wherever you are..._

_Don't leave me behind, aren't we always_

_Together as one?_

"Shizu-chan, kau menangis.." Izaya membalas pelukan Shizuo yag masih menangis. Sesekali Izaya membelai rambut milik Shizuo.

"Katakanlah, Izaya. Katakanlah kalau kau kesepian, kalau kau merasa sakit, katakan saja. Aku.. aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, kalau kau menjauh, aku akan menemukanmu. Tapi.. jangan tinggalkan aku, Izaya."

"_Bukankah kita selalu bersama bagaikan satu?"_

"Shizu-chan.. berhentilah menangis.."

"Mana bisa aku berhenti, bodoh.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan bernyanyi agar Shizu-chan berhenti!"

Izaya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Shizuo perlahan. Ia memancarkan senyuman yang begitu lembut, lembut bagaikan malaikat. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terlihat oleh Shizuo sekarang.

_While everything in me continues to disappear__,_

_Your smiling face still lingers.._

"Yasashii uta wo utatte ite nee?" Izaya melantunkan lirik lagu dari suaranya yang merdu. Bagian itu adalah.. bagian dimana Shizuo juga ikut bernyanyi.

"Furitsumoru yuki.. to tomo ni kiete yuku kimi wo.." Shizuo ikut bernyanyi bersama Izaya, walau ia tak tahu.. apakah Izaya mendengar suaranya juga, atau mungkin tidak.

"Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumaretemo.. zutto soba ni iru yo, wasurenai de nee." Izaya melanjutkan nyanyiannya

"Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo.." Shizuo berusaha menahan tangisannya, sekuat mungkin. Namun entah kenapa, ia ingin tetap bernyanyi.

"Anata wa itsumo.. Hitori janai yo."

"Kanau kara mouichido dake kimi no koe ga... kikitai. "

Shizuo berhenti bernyanyi. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi bernyanyi sambil menahan semua rasa yang ada di dalamhatinya.

Perasaan sedih karena kini Izaya sudah tak seperti dulu lagi.

Perasaan amarah karena tuhan begitu tidak adil.

Dan juga perasaan kesepian.

"Nee, Shizu-chan, kau tadi ikut bernyanyi 'kan?" Izaya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, tapi aku tahu.. kau pasti menyanyikan sesuatu. Pasti itu.. sebuah lagu yang lembut."

_You are singing a gentle song, right?_

_Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness.._

_I'm always beside you, don't forget,_

_You are never alone._

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Sekarang, aku menyadari satu hal.." Izaya menutup kedua bola matanya. Ia tetap memasang senyum lembut itu di wajahnya. "Aku tidak kesepian. Shizu-chan akan selalu ada bersamaku, bukan?"

Shizuo menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang tersenyum tepat ke arahnya. Shizuo mengatupkan mulutnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang harus kukatakan, sekarang? Pikir Shizuo.

Akhirnya, Shizuo tidak mengatakan apapun. Jawaban yang ia beri hanyalah sebuah pelukan erat untuk Izaya.

_I love you, even that__..__  
>Cannot be said<em>_.__  
><em>

"Tanganmu hangat, Shizu-chan.." gumam Izaya. "Tanganmu mengatakan semuanya.. walau aku tak bisa mendengarnya.. aku mengetahuinya.."

"_Tanganmu mengatakan, bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan tulus."_

_I'm not lonely because you're here__._

_You embrace me with your warm hands._

_I can't hear you, but I understand.._

_The hands that you hold me said "I Love You"_

"Aku.. untuk terakhir kali, ingin bernyanyi lagi!" Izaya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shizuo dengan bola mata yang terkesan 'kosong'. Shizuo hanya tersenyum simpul, dan mengangguk.

Namun Shizuo tak menyadari keganjilan dari kata-kata Izaya.

"_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo__. __Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa__.. __Waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni__. __Yasashii uta wo__...__ utatte itai__."_

Izaya menyentuh pipi Shizuo yang dingin dan basah karena air mata. Dibalas dengan Shizuo yang memegang tangan Izaya yang begitu hangat.

"_Anata ni sasagetai__,__ setsubetsu no uta__."_

Izaya membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah milik Shizuo. Nafas yang mereka hembuskan bersama terasa hangat di tengah angin yang dingin.

"_Saigo ni tsutaetai yo.. __"_

Kini jarak dari wajah Shizuo dan Izaya begitu dekat. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan dari nafas yang mereka hembuskan, juga jantung yang berdebar.

"_Arigatou..."_

"Terima kasih, Shizu-chan."

'_Bruk'_

Tubuh milik Izaya tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas hamparan salju yang dingin.

Dan suara itupun kini menghilang—seraya dengan salju yang semakin menutupi kota.

"..Izaya?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya yang terbaring di depannya. Kedua matanya tertutup, senyumannya sudah menghilang, dan suaranya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Uso.. Izaya, jangan bercanda.. Izaya.. tolong.. bangun.. buka matamu.."

Shizuo terjatuh di depan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang kini dihiasi oleh putihnya salju. Shizuo memegang tubuh Izaya, dan merasakan dingin yang luar biasa. Tak ada kehangatan lagi dari tangannya, bahkan nafasnya sudah tak berhembus lagi.

"...Tidak.. Izaya.. IZAYAAAAAA!"

Shizuo berteriak kencang, menangis untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Suaranya menggema, dan tak ada suara yang akan membalasnya.

Tak ada lagi suara yang akan bernyanyi untuknya.

"IZAYAA! KAU BELUM BOLEH MATI! BODOH! BANGUN!"

Shizuo mengguncang tubuh Izaya, namun tak ada hasil. Tubuh itu sekarang hanya seperti boneka yang tak bisa bergerak.

_You are becoming cold__.__  
>Your voice has not come back<em>_.__  
>We've given up understanding each other<em>_..__  
>Hear my voice, smile for me once more<em>_,__  
>I have ran out of tears<em>_.__  
>I cannot<em>_..__  
>Melt you...<br>_

Shizuo menangis, dan setiap tetesan air matanya jatuh di atas wajah Izaya yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya—untuk selamanya.

"Aku.. akan selalu berada di sampingmu.." Shizuo mengecup dahi Izaya. "Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian.."

_If possible, my voice__..__  
>Take it all away<br>And give it to the person dear to me__.___

_If I'll be in a world alone__ w__ithout you__,__  
>Just...<br>Take me away__..__  
>With you<em>_.__  
><em>

Shizuo membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Izaya. Tak peduli sebarapa rasa dingin menyerang tubuhnya, ia tetap berada di samping Izaya. Shizuo menggenggam erat tangan Izaya, dan membiarkan sang salju terus jatuh..

Menutupi mereka berdua.

"Salju yang terus turun, kumohon, jangan terhenti.."

"_Bawalah aku ke tempat dimana Izaya berada sekarang."_

.

.

.

"DOTACHIN! DOTACHIN!" Seorang gadis berlari dan menarik-narik tangan teman lelakinya yang hanya memasang wajah '_Apa-apaan-kamu'. _

"Izaya dan Shizuo! Mereka-"

Lelaki bernama Kadota—yang dipanggil sebagai 'Dotachin' oleh gadis bernama Erika- terkejut melihat dua sosok lelaki yang tertimbun salju. Mereka berdua terkubur oleh salju, dan keduanya..

Sudah tidak bernyawa.

_To the falling snow__,_

_Pleas__e, don't stop falling._

_Take me away with her._

_Everything transient, my voice, my life.._

_Erase all of them._

_Until all is white..._

_It would be good if I can leave something behind_

_That says I have lived.. A proof of my life._


	3. Chocolate

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Chocolate

Notes: Drabble. Cerita yang ini didasari dari salah satu doujin pendek yang saya temui di zerochan. /shot

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan~ kamu mau coklat?" Izaya menadahka tangannya yang membawa sekotak kecil coklat

"Coklat?" Shizuo menatap kotak coklat itu sesaat. "...Ini tidak ada racunnya 'kan?"

"Jahatnya~ aku beli di supermarket! Mana mungkin ada racunnya!"

"Kau coba dulu coklatnya" Shizuo mengambil satu buah coklat dan memasukannya ke mulut Izaya

"Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu."

Shizuo menatap mata Izaya beberapa saat dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai. Ia menarik tangan Izaya dan membawa wajahnya mendekati Shizuo. Shizuo membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan menempelkannya pada mulut sang informan yang terlalu menyukai manusia itu.

Izaya hanya terdiam, merasakan lidah Shizuo bermain di dalam mulutnya. Jantungnya berdebar, dan ia hanya bisa membiarkan Shizuo melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Shizuo melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat bagian bawah mulutnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya. "Hmm, coklatnya enak."

"Na—" wajah Izaya tentu saja berubah menjadi sangat, sangat merah. "BAKA NA SHIZU-CHAN!"

Coklat memang lezat, bukan?


	4. Truth or Dare

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Note: AU

.

.

.

Cerita ini berawal pada hari minggu. Hari libur yang sangat, sangat berharga untuk Shizuo.

Dan juga hari yang sangat, sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Bukan karena ia tidak mau mendapatkan hari libur. Tapi karena ada seekor kutu yang sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya.

Yah kira-kira, begitulah isi hati Shizuo.

Ia tidak sebal akan kehadirannya. Hanya saja kalau sedang _badmood_ dan diganggu, siapapun bisa jadi kesal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seberapapun kesalnya Shizuo pada Izaya—ia tak bisa menolaknya.

Dan tentu saja.. itu karena Shizuo sebenarnya menyukai Izaya.

"Shizu-chan~ aku bosan."  
>"Pulang saja sana."<p>

"Uuh~ Shizu-chan jahat!"

"Terserah."

"Nee, Shizu-chan, main yuk~"

Shizuo memutar bola matanya. "Main apa?"

"Truth or Dare~!"

"Hmph. Baiklah, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jawab Izaya dengan cepat

"Aku menantangmu untuk memakai kostum Hatsune Miku dan bernyanyi lagu World is Mine di tengah kota Ikebukuro."

"...Aku menyerah."

Shizuo _sweatdropped._ Sudah dengan pede memilih dare, tapi ternyata ia menyerah juga.

"Kalau menyerah, berarti harus ada 'hukuman', kan?" Tanya Shizuo

"Hmm. Terserah Shizu-chan mau menghukumku seperti apa, aku terima ko~"

Shizuo berpikir sejenak. Namun otaknya sedang tidak bisa berpikir hukuman apa yang pas untuk kutu ini. "Nanti saja kupikirkan. Giliranku."

"Shizu-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Izaya mengeluarkan seringainya yang sangat, sangat dibenci oleh Shizuo. Karena jika seringai itu keluar, pasti itu pertanda untuk hal yang tidak bagus. Sama sekali.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya menarik satu lengan Shizuo dan membuat jarak wajah mereka dekat. Izaya menatap langsung mata milik Shizuo, dan bersiap mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

Shizuo terdiam. "Ap—"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku menatapmu, matamu tak akan bisa berbohong~"

Sial, aku tidak bisa kabur!, Pikir Shizuo. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat merah sekarang. Jantungnya juga berdebar terlalu cepat.

"Shizu-chan, kenapa diam? Jawab dong~"

"A- Aku.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku.."

"Ya~?"

Shizuo pun semakin kesal. "IYA, AKU MENYUKAIMU! PUAS KAU, HAH?"

Shizuo sekarang betul-betul bagaikan udang rebus. Namun sifat Tsunderenya yang seperti ini, sangatlah imut di mata Izaya.

"Ahaha~! Shizu-chan kawaii!" Izaya mencubit kedua pipi milik Shizuo, membuat pria itu kesal dan menggumam '_Berisik!' _berkali-kali.

Lalu Shizuo teringat akan sesuatu. Hukuman untuk Izaya karena tidak mau melakukan dare.

"Aku masih punya hukuman untukmu, kutu."

"Ah, sial.. ternyata kau ingat ya~" Izaya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa deh. Apa hukumannya?"

"Hmm.." Shizuo menatap Izaya dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah apa rencana yang ada di otaknya sekarang.

Izaya terkejut saat kedua pergelangan tangannya kini sudah digenggam erat oleh Shizuo, dan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas sofa. Posisi mereka kini—mungkin sama dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Ya, Shizuo yang berada di atas, dan Izaya yang berada di bawah.

"Ini hukumanmu, kutu."

"Eh? Maksudmu—nnm!"

Dengan kasar, Shizuo pun mengecup bibir milik Izaya dan membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam tanpa kata. Shizuo memang tipe lelaki yang pintar dalam '_menyerang', _pikir Izaya. Namun Izaya tak menyangka Shizuo akan melakukannya sampai sejauh ini—apalagi saat Shizuo menjilat bibir bawah milik Izaya, meminta izin agar ia bisa beradu lidah dengannya.

Shizuo akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Izaya mengambil nafas. Sebuah _saliva _yang merupakan hasil dari perbuatan mereka tadi terlihat. Kini, giliran wajah Izaya yang berubah menjadi merah bagaikan tomat.

"Hukuman selesai." Shizuo beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya.

"..Shizu-chan jahat! Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku!"

"Tapi kau senang kan? Lagian.. memangnya kau mau memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada siapa, hmm?"

"..Urussai!"

Satu catatan penting untuk Izaya di hari itu, jangan pernah memilih dare jika bermain Truth or Dare bersama Shizuo.


	5. Tsundere

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Tsundere?

Note(s): Seductive!Shizuo, Tsundere!Izaya / AU / ber-setting saat Shizuo & Izaya masih SMA.

.

.

.

Tsundere.

Ya, kata itu tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana sikap seorang Izaya Orihara terhadap Shizuo Heiwajima.

Kenapa?

Karena—

"BAKA NA SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya memukul Shizuo dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ia bawa. Dan tentu saja, itu sangat sakit.

"OUCH!" Shizuo meraba pelan kepalanya. "Kenapa sih, aku 'kan cuma menarik tanganmu agar tidak jatuh—"

"JUSTRU KARENA ITU!" Izaya berteriak tepat di hadapan Shizuo. "Ja-jangan menyentuhku tiba-tiba! Aku kan... uh, Kaget!"

Shizuo menyeringai. Seringainya terlihat—sangat sexy di mata Izaya. Namun seringai itu pertanda bahwa Shizuo tahu kalau Izaya hanya malu, dan Shizuo pun berencana untuk menjahilinya lebih jauh.

Beruntung ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Di sekolah sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi kecuali Izaya—yang belajar di perpustakaan dan Shizuo- yang terkena hukuman membersihkan kolam renang. Jadi, mereka sama-sama pulang terlambat.

Dan mereka hanya berdua saja di sekolah yang luas ini, di dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang amat sepi.

"Hoo? Jadi Izaya-kun malu-malu?"

"SIAPA YANG MALU-MALU!" seru Izaya

"Wajahmu merah loh, Izaya-kun." Shizuo masih memasang seringainya dan memandang Izaya watadosly

"URUSSAI! URUSSAI! URUSSAAAAAI!"

Shizuo ingin menjahili Izaya lebih jauh. Mungkin—hari ini mode seme di dalam dirinya sedang aktif.

"Mou—terserah Shizu-chan saja! Aku mau pulang!" Izaya berbalik dan melangkahkan satu kakinya, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat Shizuo mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Memangnya aku bilang kau boleh pergi, hmm?" bisik Shizuo dekat di telinga Izaya, nafasnya yang panas membuat wajah Izaya semakin merah saja.

"Te-terus kenapa? Terserah aku 'kan kalau aku mau pulang atau tidak!" Izaya meronta, namun tangan Shizuo mendekapnya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau~" Shizuo tersenyum lebar dan Izaya semakin kesal

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ti-dak!"

"SHIZUO, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tetap tidak mau~"

"SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA, LEPASKAN AKU ATAU—"

"Atau apa?" Shizuo menjilat sedikit daun telinga milik Izaya, membuat cowok itu sekarang—sangat, sangat tersipu.

"Atau—aku akan membencimu selamanya!"

"Bukankah kau memang membenciku dari dulu?"

"IYA! Dan aku akan tambah, tambah, dan tambah membencimu lagi!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih! Aku juga mencintaimu, Izaya.."

Gasp. Izaya lalu menggigit keras tangan Shizuo yang mendekapnya. Dan ternyata usahanya berhasil, Shizuo melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ittai! Oi, kutu! Kenapa kau gigit tanganku, hah!"

"S-SALAHMU SENDIRI! Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku saja, sih!"

"Hoo, kau malu karena mendengar pernyataan cintaku? Hm~"

"Pernyataan cin- ..tunggu, jadi.. Shizu-chan serius?"

"Aku selalu serius, Izaya."

Hening.

"...BAKA!" Izaya kini melempar tasnya tepat ke muka Shizuo. "AKU BENCI SHIZU-CHAN!"

"Benci yang kau ucapkan itu," Shizuo merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena terkena hantaman maut dari tas milik Izaya. "Artinya cinta, bukan?"

"Ap- Sok tahu!" Jawab Izaya, ketus dan singkat.

"Dasar Tsundere.." Shizuo tertawa kecil

"EGH! Aku ga tsundere!"

"Mau bukti?"

Shizuo menarik lengan Izaya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sebuah rak buku yang dekat dengan mereka. Seringai di wajah Shizuo- dan juga tampang semenya yang memang terlihat sejak tadi- membuat Izaya semakin berdebar saja.

"Shizu-chan! Kali ini apa lagi, hah!"

"Aku mau membuktikan bahwa kau itu Tsundere~"

"Bagaimana—aah!" Izaya terhenti saat merasakan rasa geli di lehernya. Ya, Shizuo sekarang sedang menjilat leher Izaya yang halus.

"Shi—shizu-chan! Ya-yamete!" Shizuo sama sekali tak mendengar kata-kata Izaya. Ia malah menyeringai mendengar Izaya mengatakan hal itu, dan menggigit leher Izaya.

"Kyaah!" Izaya sedikit berteriak. Namun usahanya untuk membuat Shizuo berhenti belum berakhir.

Walau harus diakui, Izaya menyukainya. Ya, ia menikmati sentuhan Shizuo namun— kalau ia tidak menghentikan Shizuo, berarti kata-kata bencinya tadi bohong, bukan?

Tidak, itu bukan bohong. Izaya memang membenci lelaki ini sedari dulu.

Namun entah kenapa lelaki ini tidak mau percaya. Dan semakin hari, walau Izaya semakin kesal terhadapnya, debaran di jantungnya juga semakin membesar.

Dan itu semua karena Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan! Aku bilang, berhenti!" Shizuo tidak mendengarkan, dan ia malah bersikap semakin parah. Kini—sebuah bitemark mungkin akan terlihat jelas di leher Izaya jika semuanya sudah selesai. Bekas gigitan, jilatan, dan juga hisapan dari mulut nakal milik Shizuo.

"Ugh—aku membencimu!" Izaya berteriak sekencang mungkin, dan kali ini, Shizuo berhenti.

"Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang—kau itu Tsundere. Walau kau bilang hentikan, walau kau bilang benci, sebenarnya—kau menyukai dan menikmati apa yang baru saja aku lakukan."

Shizuo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Izaya merapatkan kedua mulutnya. Tentu saja, Izaya sangat, sangat kesal karena apa yang Shizuo katakan semuanya benar. Izaya mengambil sebuah buku yang dekat dengan tangannya dan memakainya untuk- memukul wajah tampan Shizuo.

"SHIZU-CHAN DAIKIRAI!"

Izaya pun berlari pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih terdiam disana. Shizuo hanya tersenyum melihat sosok yang kini sudah menghilang itu.

"Dasar Tsundere.."


	6. Fire Flower

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Fire Flower

Note(s): Based of "Fire Flower" by Len Kagamine / sedikit OOC / Tolong baca A/N di akhir cerita... *shot*

.

.

.

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu masih sama, penuh keramaian.

Jalanan di Ikebukuro mungkin memang tidak pernah sepi. Siang dan malam, orang selalu ramai berlalu lalang.

Dan hari itu- mungkin dinobatkan sebagai _'Hari paling membosankan'_ oleh Shizuo Heiwajima. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, tidak ada orang yang memancing emosinya, tak ada kejadian apapun yang membuatnya tertarik.

Tapi.. satu hal yang paling membuat Shizuo merasa bosan adalah,

Karena Izaya Orihara tidak menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Aah, Aku bosan.."

Shizuo hanya berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tembok besar sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang selalu ia bawa. Matanya melihat keadaan kota Ikebukuro yang ramai, dan kemudian— ia menyadari satu hal.

"Ah iya, hari ini 'kan.. ada festival musim panas."

Ya, hari itu akan diadakan festival musim panas di Ikebukuro. Sedari tadi, orang ramai berlalu lalang karena menyiapkan berbagai macam kebutuhan untuk festival.

"Apa kutu itu akan datang, ya.."

Shizuo terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sadar akan apa yang telah ia katakan, dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"A-APA SIH! Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan dia datang!"

Yah, mengelak saja terus Shizuo, mengelak saja terus.

Shizuo pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat yang ia pakai untuk melamun tadi. Jika diam terus, ia malah merasa tambah bosan. Mungkin saja berjalan-jalan sedikit bisa membuat rasa bosannya hilang.

_Looking__ for a place where I can launch my compressed dream, _

_I left the town._

_Turning the power off on an incoming call._

_A burning fuse no one can stop._

Izaya Orihara. Seorang informan yang tinggal di Shinjuku, dan sekarang—sedang berada di Tokyo.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, untuk apa lelaki ini ada di Tokyo?

Ya, alasannya sangat sederhana.

"Ugh. Kukira rencanaku pergi ke Tokyo dengan harapan bisa menghindari Shizu-chan dan bisa berhenti memikirkannya.. berhasil. Tapi, aku malah semakin memikirkannya."

Izaya mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan, merasa frustasi akan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Beberapa hari ini, Izaya selalu memikirkan Shizuo. Mulai dari hal buruk sampai hal bodoh tentang orang itu.

Izaya berpikir, apa Shizuo pernah memikirkannya?

Izaya berpikir, apa jika ia mati, Shizuo akan rindu terhadapnya? Atau justru, senang?

Izaya berpikir, apa Shizuo membencinya sampai ke lubuk hatinya?

Izaya berpikir,

Apa ia benar-benar membenci Shizuo atau tidak?

"_Benci itu, memiliki dua sisi.."_Itulah yang dikatakan Celty dua hari lalu, saat Izaya bercerita kepada Celty akan semua pikiran yang mengganggu kepalanya.

'_Apa benar aku membenci Shizu-chan?_

_Apa benar harapan dan mimpiku adalah agar Shizu-chan bisa membenciku selamanya? Atau mungkin, untuk membenci Shizu-chan selamanya?'_

Izaya menghela nafas. Ia memandang keluar jendela dan melihat jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak begitu ramai. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat benda itu ternyata mati.

Ah, bukan. Tapi, memang sengaja dimatikan.

Ya, walaupun ini mungkin sedikit tidak mungkin—ia takut Shizuo meneleponnya, dan menanyakan Izaya ada dimana ia sekarang

Heh, hal bodoh, pikir Izaya. Mana mungkin Shizuo Heiwajima menanyakan keberadaan Izaya Orihara?

_If the end of the world_

_Was here right now,_

_I'd ditch everything_

_and the two of us would be together forever._

Terkadang, Shizuo dan Izaya memiliki satu pertanyaan aneh yang sama.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika dunia ini berakhir?

Apa tidak akan ada lagi keributan di antara mereka berdua?

Apa mereka akan terus tetap seperti ini sampai akhir?

Apa mereka akan terus saling membenci sampai akhir?

Apa mereka akan terpisah?

"Berpisah, ya.." Gumam Shizuo. "Y-yaah, mungkin.. terpisah juga.. AGH! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Berpisah..." Izaya menggumam pelan. "Jujur saja, kaalu aku berpisah dari Shizu-chan, aku pasti akan sangat kesepian."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Shizuo masih merasa bosan, walau waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Padahal ia hanya berjalan mengelilingi Ikebukuro saja, tapi kenapa sudah sore lagi? Kenapa matahari sungguh cepat untuk pergi?

"Dan pada akhirnya, kutu itu tidak muncul.. heh."

Shizuo hanya mendengus pelan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke festival musim panas, berharap agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya disana.

"Ah, hari ini, di Ikebukuro ada Festival, ya.." Izaya menatap langit sore yang indah. Namun, yang terlihat di matanya adalah- bayangan Shizuo yang terus muncul begitu saja. "Ugh-! Sudahlah! Aku menyerah, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Izaya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan restoran tempat ia baru saja makan. Ia cepat-cepat pergi menuju stasiun, dan entah kenapa—ia ingin menemui Shizuo sekarang.

"Aku akan ke Ikebukuro dan menemuinya!"

.

.

.

_Like a Fire Flower_

_So I won't get put out_

_My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream._

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_

_Was the lie that followed._

Terkadang, Izaya berpikir akan satu hal aneh lainnya.

Kira-kira, seperti apa Izaya dan Shizuo saat dunia ini baru saja dibuat?

Apa mereka memang sudah tercipta untuk saling membenci sejak awal?

Atau, apa mereka sebenarnya tidak saling membenci sejak awal?

_In birth and maturation,_

_We scatter._

_In shape and appearance,_

_We vary._

Shizuo hanya menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Ia tidak datang ke festival itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa malas. Ia hanya melihat keadaan Festival itu dari jauh—dari sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dan tenang.

"Bukit ini.. tempat kalau aku bolos dari sekolah dulu, ya." Shizuo tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya sendiri. "Ah.. iya, di bukit ini juga, aku terkadang bertemu Izaya."

Shizuo mengingatnya jelas. Dulu, ia sering bolos ke tempat ini. Dan ternyata, ini adalah tempat yang sama untuk Izaya saat dia bolos pelajaran.

"Tempat ini.. satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi saksi bahwa aku dan Izaya pernah menjadi 'teman' walau hanya sebentar."

Ya, di bukit ini, Shizuo dan Izaya selalu berbicara normal—dan tidak bertengkar sama sekali. Bahkan terkadang, mereka tertawa kecil, atau tidur siang di atas rumput sejuk bersama.

Seperti seorang teman. Tidak ada kata benci di antara mereka.

"Kurasa aku memang rindu pada kutu itu.."

_If our lives were sparklers, _

_For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant..._

Izaya Orihara kini sedang berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ya, hari sudah malam, dan kini—ia sampai di Ikebukuro.

Matanya, tubuhnya, bahkan hatinya—kini hanya mencari satu sosok saja.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Izaya sudah mencari Shizuo ke berbagai sudut di Ikebukuro. Bahkan ia sampai bertanya pada Tom—rekan kerja Shizuo. Ia sudah melihat ke kedai sushi, bertanya kepada Celty, dan juga melihat apa Shizuo berada di festival atau tidak.

Namun, Izaya tidak menemukannya.

"Kuso—dimana kau, Shizuo!"

Lalu pikirannya teringat akan suatu tempat. Ya, tempat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia kunjungi—

"Bukit itu!"

Izaya kembali berlari, berharap di bukit itu—ia akan menemukan sosok yang ia rindukan.

_Like a Fire Flower__._

Shizuo masih berdiri dan mengamati keadaan festival. Entah sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini—tubuhnya tak mau bergerak, matanya tidak mau beranjak dari apa yang sudah ia pandang. Ia merasa, ia harus tetap berada disini.

"Untuk apa aku terus-terusan disini? Seperti orang bodoh saja."

Shizuo melepas kacamata yang biasa ia pakai dan memasukannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, karena merasa lelah karena sudah memandangi hal yang sama untuk waktu yang lama.

Shizuo menutup matanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dalam satu kedipan mata saja, keajaiban bisa terjadi.

Dan,

Ketika ia membuka matanya—

_Please wait__ '__till the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky._

Sebuah kembang api yang mengembang di langit malam terdengar. Menghiasi gelapnya malam dengan warna dan bentuknya yang indah.

Izaya menemukannya. Sosok Shizuo yang sedari tadi ia cari, sedang berdiri dan menatap Izaya dengan pandangan yang—terkejut.

Shizuo melihatnya, sosok Izaya yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan, sedang berdiri disana—dan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Shi-shizu-chan!" Izaya tak berpikir lama, ia berlari dan memeluk sosok Shizuo yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo bingung kenapa Izaya bisa memeluknya.

Bukankah Izaya membenci Shizuo?

Bukankah yang rindu pada Izaya hanyalah Shizuo?

Atau mungkin—

"A-aku.. aku rindu padamu, Shizu-chan."

Izaya mempererat pelukannya. Dan Shizuo—masih menatap Izaya sampai sekarang.

"Kupikir kau membenciku, kutu."

"Memang aku membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa kau rindu padaku?"

"Karena aku—"

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_

_Was the lie that followed._

"Karena aku—berbohong soal itu"

Kedua bola mata Shizuo membesar. Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Uso.. Izaya yang selama ini selalu dan selalu memancing emosinya itu, ternyata berbohong?

"Aku bersyukur aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sejak awal, Shizu-chan." Izaya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi itu bohong."

"Lalu kenapa—"

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky._

"Yang selalu kukatakan saat aku sendiri, yang selalu kukatakan kepada langit adalah.."

"_Aku bersyukur aku menyukaimu sejak awal"_

Suara kembang api kembali terdengar. Menjadi latar untuk Shizuo dan Izaya yang kini—sedang berpelukan dengan hangat.

Shizuo membalas pelukan Izaya. Ia mendekap erat sosok itu, seakan tak mau Izaya untuk pergi lagi dari kehidupannya.

Dengan indahnya kembang api yang menyinari mereka,

Mereka pun menyadari akan rasa cinta yang sedari dulu memang ada.

.

.

.

.

~A/N~

KONYANYACHIWAAAAAAA *ditabok sendal*

Minna genki? Yosha—ini pojok Author Note pertama saya di fandom durarara hwahaha /plak

Oke—aku ga tau harus bacot apa disini orz karena saya author baru disini, mungkin pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan Yoroshiku onegai shimachuu~!

Mohon bantuannya, senpai-tachi m(_ _)m

Dan—ARIGATOU PARA READER+REVIEWER ;A; walau fandom durarara indo lagi agak sepi, saya ga akan nyerah buat lanjutin cerita ini. Ga ada review sebenarnya ga masalah buat saya— tapi saya bersyukur juga kalau ada reader yang bersedia review. Review dari kalian bener-bener berharga! Saya akan berjuang dengan target—membuat 100 chapter untuk fanfic ini. Ganbarooo!

Sekali lagi, Arigaaaatou karena udah review dan juga baca cerita ini! ;A; hontou ni ureshii desu!

Dan—iya, saya nerima request XD kalau mau request, silahkan tulis request di dalam review. Nanti akan saya buat ceritanya sebagus mungkin!

Oke, sampai disini dulu deh pojok A/N nya.. oTL udah panjang. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

With Love,

Nacchan.


	7. For my Dearest Master

Here, There, and Everywhere.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: For my dear Master

Note(s): Drabble / Butler!Shizuo x Izaya / AU

.

.

_Dear Master,_

_Mungkin sekarang, master membaca suratku dengan perasaan bingung, ya?_

_Ahaha, tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini langsung kepadamu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya bisa menyampaikannya lewat tulisan ini._

_Karena banyak halangan di depan mataku—yang membuat aku tak bisa bicara langsung padamu, master._

_Ah, dan satu hal lagi, master—_

_Disini, aku akan berbicara sebagai "Shizuo Heiwajima"._

_Bukan sebagai butlermu._

"Shii—zuuu-chaaan!"

Izaya yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun, berlari menuju arah Shizuo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"I-Izaya-sama?" Shizuo terkejut dan mendorong pelan Izaya. "Dame desu yo, pakaianku kotor. Lagipula, tidak pantas jika seorang master memeluk butlernya seperti ini—"

"BERISIK!" bentak Izaya. "Kau itu bukan butlerku! Kau itu, sahabatku!"

_Master masih ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Saat itu, aku benar-benar takut. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, orangtuaku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi butler pribadi untuk Izaya Orihara._

_Aku kira pada awalnya, master adalah orang yang sedikit galak, dingin, dan mungkin tak akan bisa akrab denganku._

_Namun semuan pikiranku itu berubah ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Master._

_Kau tersenyum. Ya, kau tersenyum hangat kepadaku, dan mengatakan, "Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik!"_

_Master, sedari awal, kau memang tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang butler semata._

_Kau selalu memandangku sebagai teman. Sahabat._

_Orang yang paling dekat denganmu._

"Nee, Shizu-chan." Izaya yang tengah duduk di ruang perpustakaan yang luas di rumahnya, kini memasang wajah bosan. "Aku bosan! Aku sudah belajar 3 jam! Payah, ayah bilang ini semua karena aku harus menjadi penerus perusahaannya. Tapi, itu 'kan masih lama! Aku baru 12 tahun!"

"Tapi.. ini perintah tuan besar, anda harus belajar—"

"AAAH, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Izaya berdiri dan membanting tumpukan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ke atas meja. "Shizu-chan, ayo kita main!"

_Aku selalu memperhatikan sosokmu, selalu dan selalu memperhatikan sosokmu._

_Mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosokmu. Melihat wajahmu tertawa, melihat wajahmu marah, melihat wajahmu menangis.._

_Itu semua seakan sudah menjadi hobiku. Mungkin kedengarannya mengerikan, aku seolah-olah seperti stalker yang terobsesi padamu._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

_Aku menyukai semua hal tentang dirimu._

"Shizu-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"Ah, iya... tadi saat ada waktu luang."

"Curaaang~! Padahal kan aku ingin mengerjakan PR sama-sama. Ugh, pelajaran SMA itu susah semua!"  
>Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Mau aku ajarkan bagian yang tidak anda bisa?"<br>"Eh? Boleh? Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku mau~!"

_Aku selalu, dan selalu ingin berada di sampingmu._

_Aku selalu ingin melihat senyumanmu._

_Aku ingin melihat setiap hal yang kau lakukan, mulai sekarang, sampai seterusnya._

"Shizu-chan! SHIZU-CHAN!"

Izaya hanya bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Ia melihat sosok Shizuo yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya—bagaikan air hujan yang basah.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KENAPA KALIAN MENYAKITI SHIZU-CHAN! DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

Shizuo tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bekas peluru berasap masih menempel di dadanya.

Shizuo terkena peluru dari sebuah tembakan pistol—yang seharusnya ditujukan ke arah Izaya.

Namun Shizuo berhasil melindunginya.

Walau harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

_Nee, Izaya._

_Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?_

_Kumohon,_

_Izinkan__ aku berada di sisimu selamanya._

_Walau suatu hari kau mungkin akan pergi meninggalkanku—_

_Tidak apa-apa 'kan, jika aku mengejarmu?_

_Aku ingin terus dan terus,_

_Menjadi sahabat dan butler milikmu seorang._

_Dengan perasaan ini yang tak akan pernah hilang._

_Ah, mungkin.. segini dulu saja surat dariku._

_Maaf aku menyimpannya diam-diam di atas mejamu. Aku tak bisa menyerahkan langsung surat ini kepadamu._

_Kuharap aku menerima balasannya darimu._

_Salam,_

_Shizuo._

Izaya meremas pelan ujung dari kertas putih yang sedang ia pegang. Tes, Tes. Butiran air mata mulai menetes di atas kertas putih itu, membuat tinta hitam yang ditorehkan di atasnya menjadi pudar.

Izaya merapatkan kedua mulutnya. Ia menutup matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Isakan tangisnya begitu keras, namun tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarkan ataupun peduli.

"Baka... kenapa kau harus pergi.. di saat aku belum bisa menyampaikan perasaanku?"

Izaya memeluk batu nisan berwarna abu-abu yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengecup batu nisan itu dengan lembut.

Batu nisan yang bertuliskan,

_R.I.P_

_Shizuo Heiwajima_

_15.11.2011_


	8. Obsesi

Not a Fairy-Tale.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Obsession (Part 1)

Note(s): Request fic dari Phylindan-san, karena ga bisa bikin lemon, akhirnya bikin suspense.. dan ini juga pertama kalin bikin genre suspense, jadi maaf kalau jelek. Gomenne ;A; / AU / (Fail) Suspense / drabble / terbagi jadi 2 part. Sengaja, supaya reader penasaran /SHOT / dan untuk beberapa alasan, judul fanfic ini saya ubah.. OTL

.

.

.

_Satu,_

_Jejak yang ditinggalkan seseorang dalam bentuk darah._

_Dua, _

_Suara nyanyian yang terdengar di tengah malam._

_Tiga, _

_Sosok bayangan yang menghilang bagaikan malaikat hitam._

_Empat,_

_Siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya?_

"Kuso. Siapa sih, pengirim surat iseng ini..."

Shizuo meremas-remas sebuah kertas berwarna putih dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Jelas sekali, ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Lagi-lagi surat iseng ya, Shizu-chan?" ejek Izaya. "Ternyata Shizu-chan yang bodoh juga bisa punya fans, ya~"

"Urusse. Fans atau apapun aku tidak peduli, pokoknya, orang ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi..." Izaya mengambil kembali kertas itu dan membaca ulang isi tulisannya. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Sepertinya pengirimnya.. berbahaya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau pengirimnya adalah orang psycho yang senang membunuh orang, kau pikir, aku akan kalah begitu saja?"

Izaya tertawa. "Benar juga, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau lawannya adalah Shizu-chan~!"

_Pertama, rumah dan pohon._

_Kedua, cermin dan sepatu._

_Ketiga, boneka kelinci dan Alice._

_Mereka akan meninggalkanmu; mereka akan lenyap._

Suasana kelam menyelimuti pemakaman. Shizuo tidak menangis, ia tetap memasang wajah datar dan berusaha untuk kuat. Izaya tahu sebenarnya Shizuo ingin menangis.

Apalagi ketika melihat keluarganya- ayahnya, ibunya, dan adiknya—Kasuka—meninggal secara tiba-tiba karena kecelakaan.

"Shizu-chan.. sekarang, kau akan tinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sering menginap di rumahmu!" Izaya tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menjadi keluarga barumu, jadi kau tidak kesepian~"

"Che! Aku tidak butuh kutu di rumahku!" Shizuo mendengus kesal

"Aku tidak akan jadi kutu di rumahmu~! Aku akan jadi mama, dan Shizu-chan jadi papa!"

Satu tong sampah pun melayang ke arah Izaya dengan indahnya.

_Semakin kau mengabaikan suaraku,_

_Semakin dekat kau denganku._

"Uso..."

Shizuo hanya bisa terdiam, shock dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya. Tubuh Izaya bergetar hebat.

Dua sahabat mereka—Shinra dan Kadota, terbaring bersimbah darah. Bekas tusukan pisau terlihat di tubuh mereka.

"Shizu-chan, aku akan panggil ambulance! Shizu-chan tolong panggil guru ruang kesehatan!"

Izaya berlari keluar kelas dan pergi menuju ruang guru untuk meminjam telepon. Namun Shizuo, ia masih terdiam di tempat.

Shizuo melihat sebuah pesawat kertas di samping tubuh Shinra. Ia mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca apa isi dari kertas itu. Mungkin saja.. itu sebuah surat.

Dan, ternyata memang benar. Kata-kata aneh di kertas itu tertulis dengan darah.

_Aku adalah Midnight Angel._

_Aku adalah malaikat yang akan memiliki jiwa dan hatimu suatu saat._

Shizuo merobek kertas itu menjadi potongan kertas-kertas kecil. Rasa kesalnya sudah menumpuk.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Midnight Angel!"

Shizuo menonjok tembok yang dingin dengan penuh rasa kesal. Emosinya ini tak tahu harus ia luapkan kemana.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa—ada sosok yang tersenyum dari balik pintu kelas.

"Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, tak lama lagi.."

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan..?" Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan mata yang sayu. Sudah 3 hari Shizuo menjadi seperti ini. Kerjaannya hanya melamun, membuang nafas, dan juga tidak berbicara apapun.

Mungkin kematian keluarganya dan dua sahabatnya membuat ia sangat terpukul. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang sudah terjadi, sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Tapi yang menjadi beban berat bagi Shizuo adalah—

Kenyataan bahwa ia diincar oleh seorang Psycho bernama Midnight Angel.

Dan keluarganya—juga dua sahabatnya—dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak diketahui sosoknya itu.

Kini, yang Shizuo miliki hanyalah..

"Izaya..."

"Ah! Akhirnya, kau mau berbicara!" Izaya memeluk Shizuo dengan erat

"Berjanjilah.. kau akan selalu disampingku.." Shizuo membalas pelukan dari Izaya. "Jangan pernah pergi tanpa diriku.. atau tidak, kau akan menghilang juga dari hidupku.."

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.."

Izaya tersenyum. Matanya menatap Shizuo dengan lembut. Shizuo pun membalas senyuman Izaya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Izaya. Dan satu buah kecupan lembut pun ia berikan di bibir Izaya.

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan~ aku pulang!" Izaya memasuki rumah Shizuo—ah, tepatnya, rumahnya dan juga Shizuo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Okaeri, kutu."

Ya, kini—mereka berdua resmi tinggal bersama. Izaya menitipkan rumahnya kepada sekertaris pribadi keluarganya—Namie. Rumah Izaya memang selalu kosong, maka dari itu—Izaya merasa lebih baik ia tinggal bersama Shizuo saja.

Shizuo Heiwajima, lelaki yang paling penting di kehidupannya.

"Kutu, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

"Ah, ini? Tadi ada pot bunga yang jatuh dari atas saat aku berjalan.. aku berhasil menghindar, tapi wajahku sedikit tergores."

Shizuo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa ada orang yang sengaja?"

"Tidak~! Tenang saja, itu hanya kebetulan."

Shizuo semakin curiga. Padahal kemarin, Izaya baru saja mendapatkan luka di lutut kaki kanannya karena terjatuh dari tangga. Izaya berkata sepertinya ada seseorang yang mendorongnya, namun Izaya tidak tahu siapa. Karena saat ia menoleh, orang itu sudah menghilang.

Apa Izaya diincar oleh seseorang?

"Nee, aku menemukan surat di kotak surat tadi. Shizu-chan ini, ada surat menumpuk begitu banyak kenapa dibiarkan saja? Kalau kotak suratnya rusak, bagaimana?"

"Aah—maaf, maaf. Aku malas memeriksa kotak surat sih." Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Uso—suratnya.. kenapa ada banyak?"

"Entahlah? Yang aku lihat tadi cuma beberapa. Ada yang dari saudaramu, ada yang dari asuransi, ada yang dari lelaki bernama Tom—dan ada juga yang tak ada namanya.. hanya saja, warna amplopnya merah."

Mata Shizuo membelalak. Amplop merah tanpa nama, hanya satu kemungkinan siapa pengirimnya.

Shizuo langsung mengambil surat-surat itu dari tangan Izaya dan mengambil amplop yang berwarna merah dan tanpa nama saja. Satu, dua, tiga, empat... ada 6 surat dari Midnight Angel.

Shizuo membuka surat berwarna merah itu satu persatu. Dan ia sangat terkejut melihat semua isi dari surat itu.

Surat pertama yang ia buka berisi foto-foto Izaya.

Hanya saja, fotonya dicoret dengan tinta warna merah. Merah darah.

Izaya yang ikut melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi pucat, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tenanglah, kutu. Ini mungkin hanya iseng. Aku akan lihat isi amplop lain."

Amplop kedua yang Shizuo buka, berisi foto Shinra dan kadota. Dan foto itu, diberi tanda 'X' dengan tinta warna merah. Di sudut foto itu, ada sebuah tulisan.

'_Destroyed'_

Shizuo meremas amplop dan foto itu. Namun ia masih penasaran dengan 4 amplop lainnya.

Amplop yang ke ketiga ia buka, isinya sama dengan amplop kedua. Hanya saja, isinya adalah foto keluarganya.

Amplop ke keempat, berisi tulisan singkat yang ditulis dengan—darah.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Shizuo merobek kertas itu, lalu membuka amplop yang kelima.

'_Aku selalu dan selalu melihat setiap gerak-gerikmu'_

Shizuo semakin geram. Sampai ia membuka amplop yang keenam—

'_Sang ratu akan menghilang tak lama lagi.__._

_Izaya Orihara.'_

Dan isi surat yang terakhir itu—

Sukses membuat Shizuo berteriak kesal.

"MIDNIGHT ANGEL, SIAPAPUN ITU, TAMPAKKAN DIRIMU!"

Shizuo berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap suaranya akan membuat Midnight Angel itu muncul sehingga Shizuo bisa membunuhnya. Izaya hanya memeluk punggung Shizuo, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Walau sebenarnya Izaya sendiri juga merasa kesal dan ketakutan.

"Shizu-chan, tenangkan dulu dirimu!"

"AKU TAK BISA TENANG!" Teriak Shizuo. "APA MAU DARI ORANG GILA INI! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA! BAHKAN IA SAMPAI MENGINCARMU—"  
>"SHIZU-CHAN!" Satu bentakan dari Izaya membuat Shizuo akhirnya terdiam. "Kumohon, tenang dulu.."<p>

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin lagi.." gumam Shizuo dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku.. tak mau.. kehilangan kau.."

Izaya memeluk Shizuo dengan erat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, dan menjiat air mata Shizuo dengan lembut. Izaya sendiri tak tahu kenapa sampai ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan hidup Shizuo seperti ini.

"Izaya," Shizuo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Izaya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah keluar dari rumah. Aku juga akan selalu berada di rumah, dan akan meminta bantuan Celty kalau membutuhkan apa-apa. Kita harus tetap berada di dalam sini, atau tidak.."

Izaya tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, Shizu-chan. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

.

.

.

.

Shizuo menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada Celty. Ya, Shizuo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Celty—orang yang dulu tinggal serumah dengan Shinra, yang kini sudah tidak ada.

Celty mengetikkan sesuatu dan menunjukkan PDA nya. [_Jadi dia juga orang yang membunuh Shinra?]_

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Shizuo

_[Tak bisa kumaafkan! Aku akan membantumu, Shizuo. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menemukan siapa orang itu dan memberinya pelajaran.]_

"Ah, tapi, berhati-hatilah, Celty—orang ini berbahaya."

_[Aku ini seorang Dullahan. Aku tak bisa terluka ataupun mati.]_ Ketik Celty di PDA nya. _[Ah dan kalian, jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungiku jika memperlukan sesuatu. Lebih baik kalian memang jangan keluar rumah.]_

"Umm, terima kasih, Celty." Shizuo tersenyum kecil

_[Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan melacak orang itu terlebih dahulu__ memakai salah satu suratnya.] _Celty memasukkan PDA nya dan beranjak dari sofa rumah Shizuo dan Izaya

"Sampai nanti, Celty."

Celty hanya mengangguk melalui helmnya yang terpasang dan keluar dari rumah Shizuo dan Izaya. Lalu suara kudanya—yang berada dalam wujud sebuah sepeda motor—terdengar menjauh.

"Nee, Shizu-chan, kau mau sesuatu untuk makan malam?"

"Apa saja boleh.." Shizuo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak begitu nafsu untuk makan."

"Tidak boleh begitu, nanti kau sakit.."

"Baka. Kau sendiri tidak makan dari kemarin, bukan?" Shizuo mengacak-acak rambut Izaya dengan tangan kirinya. "Karena masalah ini, kita jadi tak memikirkan diri kita sendiri, ya."

"Benar.." Izaya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, tapi! Lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah ini sejenak. Celty orang yang memegang janji, ia pasti akan menemukan kabar baik untuk kita! Jadi sekarang, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu~"

Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Benar juga.. kalau begitu, aku mau kare. Dan jangan lupa sebotol susu murni."

"Wakatta~! Aku akan membuatnya sekarang!"

Izaya berjalan menuju dapur sementara Shizuo menunggu di ruang TV. Ia menyalakan televisi dan berharap menemukan acara yang bagus untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya.

Akhirnya Shizuo menemukan acara TV yang bagus, acara musik. Ia mengencangkan volumenya sedikit, dan mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan dengan seksama.

_Pats. _Shizuo mengerenyitkan dahinya. Apa TVnya rusak? Kenapa TV nya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam?

Tiba-tiba sebuah gambar kembali muncul di dalam TV, dan hal itu membuat Shizuo bernafas lega. Kalau TVnya rusak, hilang sudah pengusir rasa bosannya.

_PRANG! _"AAAAAAAA!" Kini, mata Shizuo membelalak. Suara sebuah gelas yang pecah dan suara teriakan Izaya terdengar dari arah dapur.

"IZAYA-?" Shizuo pun berlari ke dapur tanpa berpikir dua kali. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, dan firasatnya buruk.

Dan saat ia memasuki ruang dapur..

Izaya sudah menghilang. Panci berisi kare yang dimasak masih menyala, pecahan gelas masih utuh di lantai, dan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis oleh darah—mungkin darah Izaya, terlihat di lantai.

_Cintaku kepadamu adalah sebuah obsesi_

"...KUSOOOOOOOOOO! IIZAAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo menggebrak lantai penuh darah itu, mengeluarkan emosinya yang kini berada di puncak.

Sekarang, apa yang ia punya? Izaya akhirnya telah menghilang, di tangan seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa.

Shizuo menangis. Menangis, dan menangis. Tetesan air mata menetes dari matanya, terjatuh ke lantai yang dipoles dengan darah.

Namun air mata itu, tidak dapat menghapus darah Izaya.

Shizuo berusaha untuk tenang. Tenang dulu, mungkin saja Izaya belum mati dan hanya dibawa oleh Midnight Angel itu, pikir Shizuo.

Dan di saat ia sudah sedikit tenang dari emosinya, Shizuo menyadari satu hal yang ganjil,

"Kalau ini adalah darah milik Izaya dan Midnight Angel membawanya pergi entah kemana.."

"Kenapa tidak ada jejak berupa tetesan darah di lantai..?"

_Aku__.._

_Akan memilikimu seutuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_**(To be Continued to part 2)**_


	9. Your Cinderella

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 9: Your Cinderella

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Mochiyo-san~! Enjoy ;) / AU / based of Cendrillon by Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion, tapi versi modernnya *?*

.

.

.

_Ding Dong_

_Saat jam berdentang tepat pukul dua belas malam,_

_Adalah saat dimana aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

"Pesta topeng, ya.."

Izaya melempar kertas pemberitahuan yang diberikan oleh sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya melihat kertas itu, membacanya sekilas, menghela nafas, dan melempar kertas itu ke lantai. Hal ini sudah terjadi sekitar, 3 kali dalam satu hari.

Izaya tidak membenci pesta topeng, ataupun keramaian, atau acara yang menyenangkan seperti pesta.

Hanya saja, pesta topeng kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Karena..

-_Flashback-_

"Jadi kau mengerti, Izaya? Di pesta topeng itu, bunuh Heiwajima Shizuo.."

Izaya hanya bisa tercenggang. Membunuh Shizuo? Lelaki paling populer di sekolahnya?

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku harus membunuhnya, Ibu?"

"Dia itu anak dari saingan perusahaan kita. Ia pasti akan menjadi penerus yang hebat, dan akhirnya, perusahaan kita akan tergeser."

"Tapi, bukankah ada cara lain? Aku akan berusaha menjadi penerus yang baik agar perusahaan kita tetap berdiri!"

"Tidak, Izaya. Ibu ingin kau tak punya saingan besar seperti Heiwajima Shizuo. Kalau ia lenyap, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Izaya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia ucapkan.

"Percayalah, Izaya. Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu." Wanita yang menjadi Ibu dari Izaya Orihara itu tersenyum, seraya membelai pelan rambut milik anaknya. "Gunakanlah ini untuk membunuhnya. Setelah itu, larilah secepat mungkin. Tapi aku sudah menyewa orang untuk mengawasimu.. agar kau tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun."

Sebuah pisau. Ya, pisau tajam yang masih baru dan bersih. Izaya menatap benda itu dengan ragu, meraih benda itu dengan tangannya yang sama sekali tak mau melakukan semua ini.

"Aku.. mengerti."

Izaya mengambil pisau itu. Pisau yang nanti akan menjadi berwarna merah karena darah.

Darah dari Heiwajima Shizuo.

_-End of Flashback (=..=)-_

"Aah, aku harap pesta topengnya dibatalkan.." Izaya menatap ke luar jendela, lalu matanya melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam 4, tiga jam lagi pesta itu dimulai.

Izaya kemudian mengambil sebuah kantong kertas berisi baju dan sebuah topeng yang disimpan di atas mejanya. Tentu saja, baju dan topeng itu sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya sejak kemarin.

Izaya bimbang. Bukan karena ia tidak mau membunuh kaum manusia yang ia sangat cintai—apalagi karena Shizuo Heiwajima itu adalah monster di matanya—tapi, karena ia merasa—ia tidak mau membunuh Shizuo.

"Aneh, padahal, aku tidak mengenal baik lelaki bernama Shizuo itu. Kalaupun aku dan dia pernah berbicara.. kami waktu itu hanya bertengkar kecil satu kali. Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingin membunuhnya.." 

Izaya tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sebenarnya—selalu menatap dan memperhatikan Shizuo dari kejauhan. Ia sempat menyangka bahwa hatinya telah terpaku pada sosok itu, namun ia selalu mengelak. Ia pikir, Shizuo hanya menarik dan berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Maka dari itu Izaya selalu memperhatikan Shizuo.

Namun kalau saja Izaya lebih peka sedikit, ia pasti akan tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

_Sebuah sihir yang membuatku dapat bertemu denganmu,_

_Akan berakhir ketika jam itu berdentang._

_Namun walaupun sihir itu telah hilang.._

_Aku masih tetap bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, bukan?  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Pukul 6. Izaya dengan sangat terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta topengnya. Ia memakai baju yang Ibunya berikan, dan merapikan penampilannya. Dan tak lupa, ia juga memakai sebuah topeng berwarna merah darah dengan ukiran perak di pinggirannya.

Sempurna. Penampilan Izaya saat ini bisa dibilang—keren. Tak mungkin tak ada wanita yang tak terpikat dengan penampilannya. Di sekolah juga, Izaya cukup populer. Hanya saja sifat menyebalkannya membuat ia juga tidak disukai banyak orang.

Izaya pun meminta salah satu dari supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ia menaiki salah satu mobil mewahnya, dan kini ia semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana acara pesta dimulai.

Dengan tempat dimana Shizuo Heiwajima akan mati tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

_Gaun dan Sepatu kaca,_

_Buah labu yang berubah menjadi kereta kuda,_

_Dan juga sebuah dansa di malam hari—_

_Semuanya seperti mimpi yang akan berakhir kapanpun juga._

_._

_._

_._

Izaya kini tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Ya, ia sudah sampai di lokasi acara -atau tepatnya, gedung khusus di sekolahnya- sedari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya, memakai kostum dan juga gaun yang bagus. Mereka semua menutupi wajah masing-masing menggunakan topeng dengan design yang berbeda-beda.

Izaya memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya.

'_Yang pakai topeng hitam itu, pasti Dotachin. Dan dua orang di sebelahnya yang memakai topeng pink dan hijau, pasti Erika dan Walker. Yang di sebelah sana memakai topeng hitam.. itu sudah pasti Shinra.'_

Izaya yang tidak memiliki kerjaan alias senggang sampai acara dansa dimulai pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Dia tidak punya teman untuk berbicara, dan ia juga tidak nafsu untuk menyantap hidangan yang ada.

Mungkin udara segar bisa membantu, pikirnya.

Izaya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, menjauhi kerumunan orang yang tertawa. Ia keluar dari gedung itu dan berjalan menuju taman belakang, dimana sebuah taman bunga yang indah dan juga danau yang disinari oleh rembulan ia temukan.

Izaya tersenyum. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa menit, ia mendapatkan hal yang bagus. Taman bunga dan danau ini betul-betul indah.

Izaya melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Kini ia sedang berada di luar ruangan pesta, jadi tidak apa-apa melepas topeng ini, bukan? Lagipula, tak mungkin ada orang selain dirinya yang kini berada di luar ruangan pesta.

"...Izaya Orihara?"

Ralat. Mungkin ada juga orang yang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di luar ruangan pesta.

"A-re? Shizuo Heiwajima-san~" Izaya memalsukan nada bicaranya agar terdengar ceria. Dan jangan lupa juga, senyum palsunya.

"Ah, ternyata benar itu kau. Kau tidak memakai topengmu, tapi susah melihat di malam hari seperti ini."

"Hmm? Kau sendiri tidak memakai topengmu, Heiwajima-san.."

"Panggil saja aku Shizuo.. aku boleh memanggilmu Izaya, bukan?"

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Saa, kenapa kau ada di luar ruangan pesta, Shizu-chan~?"

"SHI-ZU-O!" Shizuo menggeram dan menekankan kata-katanya. "Aku... tidak suka pesta. Itu saja."

Tidak suka pesta? Oh, ada yang ganjal, pikir Izaya. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya. Mungkin asyik juga kalau menjahili orang ini sebelum membunuhnya.

"Wah~! Ternyata cowok populer di sekolah kita ini tidak suka pesta!" Izaya tertawa mengejek

"Diam, aku punya... alasan tertentu. Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

"Kalau aku hanya mencari udara segar. Nanti juga aku akan kembali ke dalam~"

"O-oh, kau akan kembali ke dalam, ya.."

Ekspressi Shizuo yang sesaat berubah—membuat Izaya memudarkan seringainya. Dan seringai itu terganti dengan rona merah tipis yang kini sedang ia coba untuk hapus.

"A-ahaha~ iya, begitulah!" Akhirnya, izaya menutupi rona di wajahnya dengan sebuah tawa tanpa arti. "Alasanmu membenci pesta itu, apa, Shizu-chan?"

"...Bukan urusanmu.."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau kan sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau benci pesta, kau harus beritahu juga alasannya!"  
>"Che! Walaupun kau memohon atau apapun, aku tak akan memberitahumu!"<p>

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal masuk ke dalam pesta dan mengumumkan saja kepada para gadis bahwa lelaki paling populer yang mereka cari ada di luar."

"EGH, TUNGGU! Jangan lakukan itu! Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuberitahu.."

Izaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata, walau ia memandang Shizuo sebagai monster—karena kekuatannya yang _inhuman_ dan karena ia sulit diprediksi—Shizuo juga memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan manusia lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

. . . . . . . .

"..Ya?" Izaya mengulang, berusaha mencerna kata-kata singkat itu.

"Aku. tidak. bisa. berdansa. Itu alasan kenapa aku benci pesta.."

Karena tidak bisa berdansa?

"Pfft—BUHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya tertawa lepas sembari memegang perutnya

"DIAM! AAAGH, MAKANYA AKU TAK MAU MEMBERITAHU KAU!" Shizuo kini sangat, sangat malu dan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lelaki paling populer tidak bisa berdansa? Itu—itu sungguh unik!"

"URUSSAI!" Shizuo mencengkeram leher baju milik Izaya—yang masih tertawa.

"..Nee, Shizu-chan." Izaya menghentikan tawanya. "Mau kuajari cara berdansa?"

"A-ah?"

"Tenang saja, gratis kok. Aku hanya senggang dan malas kembali ke dalam, jadi lebih baik aku mengajarimu cara berdansa saja~"

Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Izaya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, boleh saja. Kita lihat apakah kutu sepertimu pandai berdansa atau tidak."

"Setidaknya aku BISA berdansa~"

.

.

.

_Tak ada suara,_

_Tak ada kata._

_Kita menjauhi kerumunan orang yang menatapku dengan iri,_

_Semakin kita berputar dalam dansa, semakin jauh kita dari istana._

_Mataku menatap matamu,_

_Tanganmu merangkul tubuhku._

_Di tempat yang sunyi ini, hanya ada kita berdua_

_Yang terus berdansa tanpa peduli seberapa lama waktu telah berlalu._

_._

_._

_._

Berputar, berputar, dan terus berputar.

Sesekali, sepatumu menginjak kakiku.

Sesekali, kau meminta maaf karenanya.

Dan aku, hanya tertawa dan terus mengajarimu cara untuk berdansa.

Dan saat kau melakukan gerakan yang benar, kau terlihat senang dan tersenyum.

Dan saat kau tersenyum, aku hanya memalingkan wajahku yang merona.

Dan tanpa aku sadari,

Sebentar lagi, waktuku akan habis.

.

.

.

Sudah lama waktu berlalu. Kini, Shizuo dan Izaya—yang sudah 3 jam berlatih dansa, beristirahat dengan duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di pinggir danau.

"Selama ini aku sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakanmu, makanya aku mengetahui namamu."  
>"Ahaha~ pasti mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentang aku, bukan?" Izaya tertawa. "Aku memang menyebalkan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah sifatku. Jadi kalau mereka menganggapku orang yang buruk, aku terima saja."<p>

Hening.

Shizuo hanya menatap Izaya yang masih tersenyum—koreksi, menyeringai palsu. Izaya berusaha melihat ke arah lain—karena tahu dirinya ditatap oleh Shizuo.

"Kau tidak senang ya, sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" Tanya Shizuo tiba-tiba

"E-Eh-? Apa maksudmu?"  
>"Semenjak pertama tadi kita bertemu, kau terus-terusan memasang senyum palsu."<p>

Izaya terdiam. Mulutnya—yang sedari tadi tergulung membentuk senyuman, kini mengatup rapat. Ia tak menatap Shizuo, ia hanya, terdiam.

"Kalau kau memang sebenarnya mau kembali ke dalam, kau tinggal bilang saja. Aku tidak—"

"Bukan." Izaya memotong kata-kata Shizuo. "Aku senang. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu daripada di dalam dan berdiri di antara kerumunan orang sendirian. Aku senang bisa mengajarimu cara berdansa.."

"Lalu kenapa?" Shizuo kembali bertanya

Izaya hanya tersenyum. "Shizu-chan, sebelum waktunya habis, mau berdansa bersamaku satu kali lagi?"

Shizuo membuka mulutnya, berniat melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi—namun ia mengurungkan niat itu. "Baiklah.."

'_Apa yang ia maksud dengan waktu yang akan habis?' _tanya Shizuo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Izaya tenggelam di dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Setelah bersama dengan lelaki ini untuk beberapa jam, hatinya semakin bimbang.

Sesekali Izaya menatap paras lelaki ini, dan wajahnya kembali merona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Telinganya sungguh rindu dengan suara tawa yang jarang Shizuo keluarkan. Suara tawa Shizuo membuat Izaya melupakan rasa bimbangnya untuk sesaat.

Dan Shizuo memperlakukan Izaya—sama dengan ia memperlakukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Walau Izaya begitu dibenci banyak orang, kenapa Shizuo masih mau tersenyum dan tertawa untuknya?

Walau ia seharusnya membenci Shizuo,

Kenapa sekarang ia sadar kalau ternyata ia menyukai Shizuo?

.

.

.

Sebuah dansa yang tak diiringi oleh musik.

Namun setiap detak jantung dan juga tatapan mereka menciptakan nada tersendiri.

Sebuah dansa di malam hari, di tengah taman bunga yang indah.

Sebuah dansa yang diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Shizu-chan, kau tahu?" Izaya berkata di tengah dansanya bersama Shizuo, sambil tak berhenti bergerak. "Aku sedari dulu, selalu memperhatikanmu.. secara sadar ataupun tidak."

"Hah?" Shizuo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau bukan stalker.. 'kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Izaya tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintai manusia. Aku selalu memperhatikan mereka, mempelajari gerak-gerik mereka, dan aku tahu segalanya tentang mereka."

"Mencintai.. manusia?"

"Tapi." Izaya mengabaikan pertanyaan Shizuo. "Hanya Shizu-chan yang berbeda."

"H-hah?"

"Shizu-chan, kau selalu aku perhatikan lebih, lebih dari aku memperhatikan manusia. Kau tidak dapat diprediksi dengan mudah, kau memiliki kekuatan yang manusia mustahil punya. Kau itu monster, menurut pandanganku."

"Hah. Sudah banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa aku monster."

"Dan... aku.."

Izaya menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat dansa mereka terhenti. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kantong celananya. Tangan kirinya—meraih sebuah pisau yang sedari awal tersimpan disana.

Pisau yang dipakai untuk mengambil nyawa lelaki di hadapannya.

"Dan aku.. menyukaimu.. lebih daripada aku menyukai manusia."

Shizuo terdiam dan menatap Izaya.

Sementara Izaya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tangannya, masih menggenggam erat pisau tajam yang diberikan Ibunya. Ia tak tahu, apakah harus ia membunuh Shizuo dengan pisau ini setelah menyadari perasaannya?

Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan dan juga kelopak bunga yang rontok.

Suara air dari danau yang tenang, juga suara daun yang terjatuh di atasnya.

Semua itu tidak terdengar oleh dua insan ini. Yang kini mereka dengar adalah suara dari degup jantung mereka. Yang kini mereka lihat hanyalah sosok mereka masing-masing.

"...Izaya, kau serius?"

Izaya menyeringai tipis. "Jahat sekali, sekalinya aku serius dan tidak bercanda, kau menganggap aku berbohong."

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya.. terkejut."

Izaya tidak menjawab.

"E-ehm.."

Shizuo semakin salah tingkah.

Shizuo pun berjalan mendekati Izaya. Langkahnya pelan, dan tidak bersuara. Namun yang pasti, dalam beberapa detik, kini ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Izaya.

"Izaya," Shizuo memegang kedua pundak Izaya. "Kenapa kau malah terdiam—"

'_Tes'_

Sebuah suara tetesan air yang jatuh ke atas rumput. Tetesan air itu bukanlah air hujan.

"Izaya.." Shizuo mengangkat wajah Izaya yang kini sedang menutup kedua matanya—dan.. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Izaya hanya menangis, tanpa suara. Tetesan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Shizuo mencoba untuk menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya, namun Izaya tetap menangis.

"Aku.." Izaya berkata—sambil terisak. "Mungkin ini pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu hal bagus..?" Shizuo menatap Izaya sesaat. "A-aku.. lagipula, aku senang.. mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menjawab.. dan aku tak akan pernah tahu jawabanmu.."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Shizuo

Tanpa ragu, Izaya mengambil pisau itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat pisau itu selama beberapa menit—sedikit terluka.

"Karena setelah ini, kau akan menghilang selamanya."

"...!- IZAYA-" Shizuo terkejut, namun berhasil menghindari ketika Izaya dengan cepat menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ayunan pisau Izaya berhasil menggores perut Shizuo, namun luka itu tidak membuatnya mati.

"Maaf.." gumam Izaya pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Izaya kembali berlari ke arah Shizuo, tangannya mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam tepat ke jantung milik sang blonde Heiwajima.

Shizuo hanya terdiam di tempat. Emosi di wajahnya kini tidak dapat terbaca. Walau awalnya ia terkejut, kini wajahnya begitu tenang.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shizuo sekarang.

Izaya kini sudah beberapa centi di depan Shizuo. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak, membuat pisau itu siap menusuk jantung Shizuo.

Namun—

_Ding Dong_

_Suara bel itu terdengar, pukul dua belas malam sudah tiba._

_Sihirku sudah lenyap,_

_Waktuku sudah habis._

_Tapi kini, aku milikmu seutuhnya._

Mata Izaya membelalak, melihat telapak tangan Shizuo yang berdarah terkena tusukan pisau perak itu. Tangannya melindungi jantungnya agar tidak dilukai, dan kini tangannya yang menggantikan posisi sang jantung untuk terluka.

Izaya takut.

Ia takut akan dibenci oleh Shizuo. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia telah gagal membunuh Shizuo, semuanya kacau.

Setelah ini, ia pasti akan dibenci Shizuo.

Orang-orang akan semakin membenci dirinya.

Ibunya pasti akan sangat marah, apalagi kalau perbuatannya ini sampai mencoreng nama perusahaan Orihara.

Semuanya diluar rencana.

"A—" Izaya membuka mulutnya, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kata-katanya terhenti saat Shizuo memegang dagunya, membuat mata mereka kini sejajar. Shizuo tersenyum.

Ia tidak marah. Ia tidak mengusir Izaya pergi. Shizuo tidak membencinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Izaya. "Kenapa kau.. tidak membenciku..?"

"Karena aku tahu.." Shizuo memegang wajah Izaya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Kalau kau tidak pernah serius ingin membunuhku."

'_Ding, Dong'_

Suara bel dari jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas berbunyi.

Bertepatan dengan Shizuo yang menempelkan bibir lembutnya kepada bibir Izaya yang bergetar.

Untuk satu menit dalam hidupnya itu,

Izaya betul-betul merasa bahagia.

Shizuo menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Izaya dalam.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini.. lagipula, kau adalah anak perusahaan Orihara. Kau punya beribu alasan untuk membunuh sainganmu."

"Ternyata, kau tahu.. ya.."

Shizuo menutup kedua matanya. "..Hey."

"..Apa?"

"Mau kabur bersamaku?" Ucap Shizuo

"H-hah?"

"Aku juga lelah, sudah berulang kali orangtuaku meminta agar aku membunuhmu. Namun aku selalu menolak."

"Kenapa kau menolak?"

Shizuo tertawa. "Karena aku.. "

"_Sudah menyukaimu semenjak dulu"_

Izaya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita lari bersama?"

"Ya. Cinderella dan pangeran memang seharusnya mendapatkan akhir bahagia, bukan?"

Izaya memasang tampang kesal. "Aku bukan Cinderella.."

"Tapi kau adalah Cinderella milikku, bukan?" Shizuo tersenyum jahil

"..Kalau menjadi Cinderella untukmu seorang, aku tidak keberatan."

_Ya, kita akan selalu bersama._

_Jika tidak, ceritanya tak akan jadi menyenangkan._

Tertawa.

Suara tawa yang begitu lepas dan tanpa beban.

Dan di malam hari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah tragis ini,

Dan memulai kisah yang baru.

.

.

.

_Okaa-san,_

_Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengikuti kata-katamu._

_Aku sudah.._

_Menemukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan._

_Jangan mencariku dan Shizuo. _

_Jangan pisahkan Cinderella dan pangerannya._

_Selamat tinggal,_

_Okaa-san._

_Tertanda,_

_Orihara Izaya._


	10. Jester

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 10: Jester

.

.

.

Note(s): Based of Jester by Valshe / AU / HAPPY 10 CHAPTER! /o/ / Ceritanya agak panjang! Siapkan cemilan untuk menemani anda membaca 8D *plak*

.

.

.

_Di sebuah negeri antah berantah,_

_Terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang selalu dihibur oleh seorang badut._

_Tidak usah khawatir akan rasa bosan ataupun sedih, _

_Badut itu akan selalu menghibur siapapun._

_Tak peduli harus sampai kapan ia tersenyum,_

_Tak peduli harus sampai kapan ia menjadi seorang badut,_

_Tak peduli seberapa sakitnya, ia harus tetap tersenyum dalam kesedihannya._

_._

_._

_Suatu hari, seorang pangeran datang ke negeri itu._

_Layaknya tamu lainnya yang datang berkunjung ke kerajaan negeri ini,_

_Sang badut harus menghiburnya._

_Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama,_

_Hari demi hari sang badut terus menghiburnya dan membuatnya senang._

_Namun, ada yang berbeda._

_Orang ini, berbeda._

_Ia tak menganggap badut itu sebagai seorang penghibur belaka,_

_Ia menganggapnya sebagai teman._

_Sang badut pun perlahan dan perlahan..._

_Ia jatuh cinta kepada sang pangeran._

_Tetapi._

_Hal itu sungguh mustahil. Bagaimanapun juga,_

_Cinta sang badut tak akan mungkin bisa terbalaskan._

_Seorang pangeran dan seorang badut yang ditakdirkan untuk menghibur orang lain untuk seumur hidupnya, _

_Tak akan bisa menjadi pasangan yang abadi._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan.. cerita ini pun dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat datang di Myrrelian!" Seorang wanita—yang ternyata adalah sang ratu di kerajaan Myrrelian ini, menyambut ramah tamu mereka dari kerajaan Sapphire. Sang pangeran dari kerajaan Sapphire hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Kami sangat senang anda datang berkunjung, Shizuo-sama." Kini—sang raja yang berbicara. Membuat pangeran bernama Shizuo itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Aah, Celty, Shinra, kita ini kan memang teman dari dulu. Kenapa... dari tadi kalian bicara formal sekali?"

"Tidak tahu... aku hanya mengikuti naskah saja." Jawab Shinra, polos.

"Naskah apa..?"

"Lu-lupakan saja soal itu, Shizuo." Celty tersenyum. "Kau mau istirahat dulu? Atau makan dulu?

"Aku mau lihat tempat baru itu.. apa namanya, Jester Sanctuary..?"

"Oh, tempat itu.." Shinra membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sedikit. "Aku akan meminta Anri mengantarkanmu. Apa kau butuh hiburan sampai ingin datang kesana?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa tempatnya. Katanya disana baru ada satu Jester 'kan?"

"Iya. Karena memang jarang ada orang kerajaan yang membutuhkannya, jadi kami hanya menyimpan satu orang dulu.." Jawab Celty

"Ah, baiklah.. Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Aku akan panggil Anri sekarang."

'_Seperti apa Jester Sanctuary itu?' _ Pikir Shizuo. Ia merasa sangat penasaran semenjak mendengar bahwa kerajaan milik temannya ini kini memiliki tempat baru yang bisa dibilang, cukup unik.

_Disana akan ada seorang badut yang akan menghiburmu, siang dan malam, bahkan jika kau ingin ia menghiburmu untuk seumur hidupnya, ia akan melakukannya._

Shizuo hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa badut yang melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Jester Sanctuary." Seorang lelaki berambut pendek menyambut kedatangan Shizuo. "Perkenalkan, saya Mikado Ryugamine. Saya bertugaskan mengawal tempat ini. Apa anda ada keperluan disini?"

Shizuo memutar bola matanya dan sedikit menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aah, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jester yang ada disini. Apa dia sedang ada di tempat?"

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja ia ada disini, kami tak pernah membiarkannya keluar."

"Egh? Kalian terus-terusan menguncinya di dalam tempat ini?"

Mikado mengangguk pelan. "Ia satu-satunya Jester di negeri ini. Kalau kami kehilangan dia, maka negeri kami akan sulit mendapatkan seorang Jester lagi. Karena kebanyakan orang tidak ada yang mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai Jester.."

'_Tempat apa ini? Bahkan ini lebih parah daripada penjara..' _Ucap Shizuo dalam hati

"Aku mengerti. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan" Mikado tersenyum dan membuka pintu gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan—bukan, tempat bernama Jester Sanctuary itu. Ia terkagum melihat betapa bedanya isi dari Jester Sanctuary dengan apa yang sudah ia bayangkan.

Di Jester Sanctuary ini, seperti terdapat kota terpencil, yang terpisah dari kerajaan. Tempat ini dipenuhi padang rumput yang berbunga, dan juga sungai yang berisikan air jernih. Juga ada sebuah bangunan di tengah kolam besar—berbentuk seperti panggung yang dikelilingi puing-puing pilar yang sudah hancur.

Shizuo berjalan menuju panggung itu, dan disana ia menemukan—sosok Jester yang menjadi satu-satunya di kerajaan ini.

Ya, Jester—atau badut yang ia lihat juga berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Ia berbeda dengan badut yang memakai topeng dan bola besar di bajunya agar terlihat gendut.

Ia hanya seperti—lelaki pada umumnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna merah yang lembut, dan posturnya cukup tinggi. Di wajahnya terdapat corak yang biasa orang temukan pada wajah badut, dan kostumnya pun—biasa saja. Mungkin bisa dibilang, kostumnya mengikuti mode. Tidak seperti badut pada umumnya.

Jester itu menyadari keberadaan Shizuo dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dan di saat mata mereka bertemu, waktu yang singkat itu terasa seperti terhenti sesaat.

Jester itu tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Shizuo. Ia membawa sebuah flute di tangannya. Shizuo hanya terdiam sampai Jester itu telah berada tepat di depannya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, tuan. Nama saya Izaya. Saya Jester yang hanya ada di kerajaan Myrrelian." Izaya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis

"A-ahh, tidak usah formal begitu. Kau kelihatannya seumur denganku, bukan?" Shizuo merasa salah tingkah melihat lelaki yang begitu sopan seperti ini. "Namaku Shizuo. Panggil saja Shizuo."

"Shizuo-sama, dari kerajaan Sapphire bukan? Hamba sudah tahu."

"Oh.. Yoroshiku, kalau begitu."

Izaya pun kembali berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. "Apakah anda butuh hiburan sehingga datang kesini?"

Untuk sesaat, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Shizuo. Namun, dengan cepat lelaki itu mengusir rona merah yang ada di wajahnya. Aneh, melihat lelaki ini tersenyum, dan juga sikapnya yang sopan, membuat Shizuo merasa.. terpana.

"A-ah, tidak, aku hanya penasaran seperti apa Jester Sanctuary itu. Lalu aku ingin melihat kau.. Jester satu-satunya di Myrrelian."

Izaya sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Shizuo. "Sungguh sebuah kesenangan bagi saya.. untuk mengetahui bahwa anda kesini, hanya karena untuk melihat saya." Izaya membungkuk sedikit, memberikan pertanda bahwa ia sedang memberi hormat pada Shizuo.

"A-ah, ini bukan apa-apa.." Shizuo lagi-lagi salah tingkah. "Dan.. kumohon, berhenti bersikap terlalu... sopan."

"Ah, tapi—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau harus menghormati siapapun tamu kehormatan yang datang kesini. Tapi, anggap saja aku pengecualian, ya?"

"Jika saya boleh bertanya, kenapa?"

Shizuo hanya tersenyum hangat.

"_Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu"_

.

.

.

"Izaya, biasanya, apa saja yang kau lakukan untuk menghibur orang?"

Semenjak Shizuo mengucapkan bahwa ia ingin menjadi teman Izaya, hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Izaya hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Shizuo, dan mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan teman.

Ini adalah hari kedua Shizuo menetap di Myrrelian. Shizuo kembali mengunjungi _Jester Sanctuary_ untuk menemui Izaya, Jester satu-satunya di kerajaan ini, dan juga temannya.

Kini, Izaya dan Shizuo sedang duduk bersama di lantai panggung yang berbentuk seperti puing-puing bangunan hancur. Mereka berbicara bersama, menceritakan banyak hal, dan juga belajar mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Mereka sudah benar-benar seperti teman sekarang.

"Aku biasanya memainkan musik, atau melakukan pentas boneka _marionette_. Terkadang aku juga menyanyi dan menari, atau melakukan sedikit pertunjukkan sulap. Namun kalau tamu yang datang memintaku untuk melakukan hal lain sesuai keinginan mereka, aku juga akan melakukannya."

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Izaya.

"Euh.. 'hal lain' yang kau maksud itu, misalnya, apa?"

Izaya terdiam. Lalu ia tertawa pahit.

"Ahaha. Kalau aku ceritakan, nanti Shizu-chan akan benci padaku loh"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Aku tak akan membencimu, jadi ceritakan saja. Kita ini teman, 'kan?"

Izaya terdiam. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, dan kemudian membuangnya ke udara hampa.

"Misalkan.. jika ada seorang putri yang ingin agar aku.. melakukan.. 'sesuatu' terhadapnya. Atau.. seorang lelaki yang.. me—"

"Cukup." Shizuo dengan segera menghentikan kata-kata Izaya dengan satu jari telunjuknya. "Aku mengerti, jadi.. tidak usah diteruskan."

Izaya tertawa kecil. "Itu sisi negatifnya. Kalau hal lainnya, misalkan ada anak kecil yang ingin aku jadi kakak mereka untuk sehari, atau ada tamu yang ingin agar aku mengajarinya berdansa, aku pasti akan melayani mereka. Tidak buruk, 'kan?"

Shizuo memandang Izaya dengan tatapan yang tak meyakinkan. Semenjak tadi, ia memang selalu melihat Izaya tersenyum dan tertawa, namun semuanya berkesan palsu dan memaksakan.

Ia tahu, Izaya pasti sebenarnya tak mau melakukan semua ini.

"Ah, benar. Shizu-chan, karena sudah menjadi tamu kesini, Shizu-chan juga harus memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena kalau tidak, Ratu nanti akan marah kepadaku.."

"Egh? Aku sudah memintamu untuk jadi temanku, bukan?"

"E-eh? Jadi.. itu tadi sungguhan?"

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Ahaha!" Izaya tertawa lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita lakukan banyak hal yang biasanya teman lakukan."

Sekarang, giliran Shizuo terdiam. '_Yang biasa teman lakukan? Maksudnya, yang seperti apa?'_ pikir Shizuo. Matanya sesekali menatap Izaya yang masih tersenyum palsu dan otaknya kembali berpikir. Yang biasa teman lakukan..

Shizuo memeluk Izaya.

Tindakan itu sangat tidak diduga oleh Izaya. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Izaya sampai lupa untuk terus memasang senyumnya. Shizuo hanya mendekapnya erat, dan membelai kepala Izaya dengan lembut.

"Shizu-chan, ap—"  
>"Ini." Shizuo memotong kata-kata Izaya. "Adalah yang teman lakukan jika temannya sedang sedih."<p>

Izaya terdiam. "Tapi, aku tidak sedih.."

"Jangan berbohong. Kalau kau tidak sedih, mungkin sedari tadi kau tersenyum dari dalam hatimu. Tak akan ada senyum palsu di wajahmu."

Hening.

Izaya terdiam dan Shizuo masih mendekapnya. Mereka diselimuti oleh keheningan yang cukup lama. Tubuh Izaya sedikit bergetar dan ia membalas pelukan Shizuo. Memegang erat lengan baju milik lelaki berambut blonde itu sampai kusut, dan Izaya mulai menangis.

Shizuo tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memeluk Izaya, dan terdiam. Membiarkan sang Jester menangis di dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sang Jester menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini saja.

"Tak perlu tertawa.. tak perlu tersenyum.. tak perlu melakukan itu semua jika hanya demi orang lain.. tertawa dan tersenyumlah untuk dirimu sendiri." Bisik Shizuo lembut.

"Aku—" Izaya berusaha berbicara di tengah siak tangisnya. "Sudah lupa—bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa untuk diriku sendiri."

Shizuo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarkanmu, bagaimana cara tersenyum."

"Kau akan.. mengajariku?"

"Benar." Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri, seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Selama ini, kau terus menghibur orang lain, membuat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Kini, biarkan aku yang akan menghiburmu, dan membuatmu tersenyum dan juga tertawa."

_Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan,_

_Aku mempercayai bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini benar._

_Terus menari, terus menyanyi,_

_Terus buat mereka tersenyum dan senang._

_Walau itu semua harus membuatku meninggalkan rasa sakit di hati._

"Terima kasih.." gumam Izaya. "Terima kasih.. Shizu-chan."

.

.

.

_Hari demi hari berlalu._

_Sang pangeran dan sang Jester kini semakin dekat, layaknya sepasang magnet yang tak bisa dipisahkan._

_Sang pangeran mengerti akan semua rasa sakit yang Jester itu derita._

_Dan sang Jester mengerti sebesar apa rasa peduli sang pangeran terhadapnya._

_Namun, _

_Sebuah perasaan yang tabu itu muncul._

_Jester tak akan mungkin menjadi pasangan untuk seorang pangeran,_

_Pangeran tak akan mungkin menjadi pasangan untuk seorang Jester._

_Lalu, bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut?_

_._

_._

_._

Shizuo menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya sungguh, sungguh kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah karena tidak tidur semalaman. Seluruhnya, kacau.

Alasannya?

"AAGHHH! Aku—apa aku harus menemui Izaya hari ini? Setelah kemarin aku.. tidak sadar.. mencium..nya..?"

_-Baiklah, sedikit flashback-_

Sudah satu bulan Shizuo menetap di Myrrelian. Dan tentu saja, Shizuo masih rajin mengunjungi Izaya sang Jester setiap harinya.

Hari ini, Shizuo membawa dua buah buku gambar, dua buah pensil, dan juga alat pewarna. Shizuo mengajak Izaya untuk menggambar sesuatu bersama.

"Ah—aku tak tahu kau bisa menggambar atau tidak.. tapi kupikir, menggambar bersamamu mungkin menyenangkan. Aku biasa melukis di kerajaanku—jadi.."

Izaya tersenyum, rona tipis di wajahnya terlihat. "Aku bisa menggambar. Anak kecil yang datang kesini biasanya selalu menggambar bersamaku."

"Ah, souka.." Shizuo mengalihkan wajahnya, tak mau rona wajahnya terlihat oleh Izaya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menggambar."  
>"Ng! Aku mau menggambar bunga felicia yang baru saja mekar disana. Shizu-chan mau menggambar apa?"<p>

Shizuo terdiam. _'Aku sih, inginnya menggambar sosokmu..' _Shizuo ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku juga akan menggambar bunga."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!"

Izaya menarik lengan Shizuo dan membawanya ke ladang bunga kecil yang ada di dalam _Jester Sanctuary_. Izaya duduk di dekat bunga Felicia yang akan ia gambar dan mulai menyiapkan buku gambar dan pensilnya.

Shizuo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Izaya yang sedang menggambar di buku gambarnya. Shizuo menyiapkan buku gambar miliknya dan bersiap menggoreskan pensil hitamnya di atas kertas yang putih.

Namun, matanya tidak terpaku pada bunga Felicia yang seharusnya ia gambar.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok Izaya yang sedang tersenyum sambil melukis bunga Felicia itu.

Dan tanpa disadari,

Shizuo menggoreskan pensil itu, membuat garis demi garis, dan membentuknya menjadi—

Sosok Izaya yang sedang tersenyum.

'_...AKU INI MENGGAMBAR APAAN__, SIH!' _Shizuo berteriak di dalam hatinya, dan mengambil penghapus yang ia bawa. Ia memegang penghapus itu dekat dengan gambarnya dan /berniat/ akan menggoreskan penghapus itu di atas gambarnya.

Namun, ia merasa tak bisa menghapus gambar itu. Gambar yang ia buat dari dalam hatinya, gambar dari sosok seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai.

Tunggu—cinta? Pikir Shizuo.

'_Apa aku.. menyukai Izaya? Tanpa aku sadari?'_ tanya Shizuo dalam hati

"...Shizu-chan? Ada apa?"

"A—HWAAA!" Shizuo reflek berteriak karena terkejut dari lamunannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau sedang melamun tentang orang yang disukainya, lalu secara tiba-tiba, orang itu ada di hadapannya?

"Kenapa terkejut begitu?" Izaya tertawa. "Aku ingin lihat gambarmu, dong!"

"Eh—tidak boleh! Ga-gambarku gagal, jadi.. mau aku gambar ulang saja."

"Eh? Begitu, ya.." Izaya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke ruang utama. Mikado-kun sepertinya sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Izaya mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Shizuo agar bisa berdiri dengan mudah. Shizuo menerima uluran tangan itu seperti biasa, namun—

Tiba-tiba, pikirannya akan perasaan 'cinta' tadi tiba-tiba muncul. Tepat saat Shizuo menyentuh tangannya.

"Eh—UWAA!"

_**BRUK!**_

"Shizu-chan~~! Kau ini kenapa, sih.." Izaya meraba kepalanya yang terbentur pelan. Ia terjatuh dengan indahnya setelah Shizuo secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuat Izaya terjatuh.

"A-aah, ..aku—" Shizuo berniat meminta maaf, sampai ia sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang yang—aneh.

Shizuo kini berada di atas Izaya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di atas tanah, di samping bahu Izaya, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan menimpa sang Jester. Sementara Izaya, berada di bawah Shizuo, sedang mengelus kepalanya sendiri yang kesakitan karena terjatuh.

Jarak mereka sekarang sangat, sangat dekat.

Wajah Shizuo langsung mendidih. Warna wajahnya dan gurita rebus mungkin tak ada bedanya sekarang.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan, sih! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dan meminta maaf—'_ Shizuo lalu menatap wajah Izaya. Wajahnya yang manis, kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan juga parasnya yang selalu memasang senyum.

'_Apa sebaiknya—_

_-Aku terus berlari dan menyembunyikan perasaan ini saja?'_

"Shizu-chan..?"

Izaya terdiam. Matanya menatap mata Shizuo yang kini menatapnya lurus dan tajam. Ekspressinya begitu serius, dan ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Wajahnya perlahan semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat-

_**Chu**_

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, yang dirasakan Izaya hanyalah bibir Shizuo yang lembut, menempel di bibirnya. Ia tak diberi waktu untuk berpikir, ia hanya diberi waktu untuk merasakan seperti apa rasanya ciuman dari sang pangeran layaknya buku dongeng putri salju.

-Namun ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Shizuo tersadar dari tingkahnya yang kacau dan tiba-tiba menjauh dan berdiri dari posisinya.

"A—" Shizuo salah tingkah. "Aku—"

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya masih duduk di atas rerumputan, menatap Shizuo yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu tadi.."

"MAAFKAN AKU!" Shizuo pun berlari keluar dari _Jester Sanctuary_, meninggalkan Izaya yang kebingungan.

Kenapa ia menciumnya?

.

.

.

_-End of Flashback~-_

"KUSO KUSO KUSOOO! Sekarang... sekarang aku harus bagaimana..."

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat Shizuo berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pun berkata, "Masuk saja.", agar siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Shizuo, ini aku.." Sosok Shinra yang tersenyum tipis memasuki ruangan Shizuo

"Oh, ternyata kau, Shinra.." Shizuo membuang nafas lega. "Ada apa? Ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku?"

"Hm—iya." Shinra memasuki ruangan Shizuo dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada. "Ini tentang—Jester itu."

'_Tentang Izaya?' _"Aah, kenapa dengan Izaya?"

"Sebetulnya.. kemarin.. tidak, selama ini.. aku dan Celty.. mengetahui dan melihat.. semuanya yang kalian lakukan."

Mata Shizuo membelalak. Wajahnya memerah mengingat hari kemarin. "BERARTI KAU—"

"Te-tenang dulu, tenang dulu!" Shinra menenangkan Shizuo agar tidak mengamuk. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Shizuo.. apa kau menyukai Izaya?"

"...Hah? itu—itu.."

"...Di _Jester Sanctuary_, kami memasang banyak kamera. Maka dari itu kami tahu gerak-gerik dan semua yang Jester itu ucapkan dan lakukan, saat ia sendiri ataupun saat ia bersama seorang tamu."

Shizuo mengangkat satu alisnya. _'Itu berarti, Shinra juga tahu akan hal lain yang Izaya lakukan dengan tamunya.. termasuk hal hal "itu" juga?'_

"DAN KAU—MEMBIARKAN IZAYA MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL 'ITU' YANG TAMUNYA MINTA?" Shizuo mencengkeram kerah dari pakaian Shinra

"AKU JUGA INGIN MENGHENTIKANNYA! Namun Izaya—ini kemauan Izaya sendiri. Dan kalau itu adalah apa yang tamu di kerajaan ini inginkan.. kami harus memberikannya.."

"...Aku akan membawa Izaya pergi."

"Shi—Shizuo?"

"AKU AKAN MEMBAWANYA PERGI!" teriak Shizuo. "Ia—ia lebih pantas tinggal di tempat yang damai, dimana ia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia tak pantas berada di sini."

"JANGAN! Shizuo, kau tidak tahu—Izaya menyukaimu!"

Shizuo terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Di sekeliling tempat itu, banyak kamera. Dan kamera itu selalu aktif 24 jam. Aku selalu mengawasi Izaya di malam hari. Dan yang aku lihat untuk sebulan ini adalah- sosok Izaya yang selalu tersenyum, sambil menggumamkan namamu, dan berbicara sendiri tentang apa yang akan kalian lakukan besok. Namun tadi malam—setelah kau menciumnya, Izaya.. Izaya menangis."

Gasp. Izaya menangis? Dan itu semua karena Shizuo menciumnya?

"Izaya menggumam, _'Shizu-chan tak boleh menyukaiku.. kita tak akan mungkin bisa bersama..'_ terus menerus. Dan yang terakhir ia katakan adalah, '_Aku.. aku menyukai Shizu-chan.'_ "

Shizuo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu berarti kami memiliki perasaan yang sama? Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa aku tak boleh membawanya pergi?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shizuo." Shinra menutup kedua bola matanya. "Sebenarnya.. setiap Jester yang sudah bersumpah akan menjadi Jester sampai akhir hidupnya, tak akan bisa bebas. Mereka tak bisa keluar dari _Jester Sanctuary.._ selamanya."

"...Kenapa..?"

"Karena jika mereka keluar.." sebuah jeda. "Mereka akan mati.. termakan oleh sumpah mereka sendiri."

Shizuo melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram pakaian Shinra, dan berlari dari ruangannya.

"IZAAYAAAA!"

.

.

.

Izaya termenung di dekat sebuah danau kecil yang indah. Izaya menatap pantulan wajahnya di atas air yang jernih itu, dan melihat bola matanya.

Kosong.

"Semenjak dulu, pandanganku selalu kosong. Tak tahu apa yang aku pandang, tak tahu apa yang akan aku lihat selanjutnya. Dan tak mau tahu akan apa yang bisa kulihat saat ini.."

Namun, saat Shizuo datang,

Matanya kini terisi oleh sosoknya.

Sosok Shizuo yang tersenyum, tertawa, dan memperlakukannya sebagai teman.. atau mungkin, lebih dari seorang teman.

Dan perasaan tabu itupun muncul.

Perasaan 'suka'.

"Aku tak boleh menyukainya.. seorang Jester tak boleh menyukai tamu nya lebih dari yang diharuskan.."

Izaya kembali termenung. Ia masih menatap pantulan wajahnya di atas air. Menatapnya sampai detik demi detik berlalu.

Matanya mengedip untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di air itu.

Dan ia melihat..

Ada sosok lain yang terpantul di atas air itu.

"Shizu-chan..?"

Shizuo tak mengatakan apapun, hanya memeluk Izaya dari belakang, mendekapnya erat.

"Bodoh.. kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya.."

"..Kenapa?" Izaya tertawa hampa. "Karena.. mengatakannya hanya membuatku merasa sakit."

"Karena kau tidak bisa bersamaku?"

_Kurasa,_

_Aku hanya tak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri._

"Takut.." gumam Izaya. "Aku takut.. kehilangan Shizu-chan.. untuk selamanya.. maka dari itu.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku." Shizuo mengecup dahi Izaya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.."

"Itu mustahil, aku tak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, maka akulah yang akan tetap berada di sini.."

Izaya menatap Shizuo. "..Maksudmu apa?"

"Izaya.. bagaimana kau melakukan sumpah untuk menjadi Jester seumur hidupmu?"

"Aku.. hanya bersumpah.. dan tanda bintang ini muncul di bawah mataku.. itu saja.."

"Kalau begitu.."

Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan lepas,

"Aku, bersumpah akan menjadi Jester seumuh hidupku, bersama dengan Izaya Orihara, orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini!"

Izaya terkejut. "Shizu-chan! Jangan—"

Shizuo menutupi wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Izaya berlari menghampiri Shizuo dan memegang pundaknya.

"SHIZU-CHAN! Tarik kata-kata itu, selagi masih sempat!"

"Bodoh.. kau ini bicara apa?" Shizuo menunjukkan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya perlahan. "Mulai sekarang.."

Sebuah tanda tetesan air terlukis di bawah mata Shizuo. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"_Dengan ini, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.."_

Izaya menangis. Tangisan ini, adalah tangisan bahagianya yang pertama.

Ia memeluk sosok Shizuo yang masih tersenyum, dibalas oleh Shizuo yang mendekap erat tubuhnya.

_Sang Jester tak bisa membuang statusnya,_

_Maka dari itu, sang pangeran mengorbankan statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran demi sang Jester._

_Namun itu semua—_

_Setidaknya membuat cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia._

"Kita.. akan menjadi Jester bersama, selamanya."

.

.

.

~o-ma-ke~

*Jester = Badut penghibur di istana

*Semua cerita di atas teorinya ngasal alias hasil pemikiran liar(?) saya sendiri, mohon jangan ditanggapi dengan serius(?) =..=

*SELAMAT CHAPTER KE 10! *tebar confetti* 90 chapter lagi sampai fanfic ini tamat..

*Cerita di lagu Jester aslinya agak beda sama fanfic ini. Bagi yang mau tau cerita aslinya, silahkan cek di youtube dan search "Jester PV Valshe"

*Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~! Rikues dari salah seorang reviewer akan saya penuhi ;D


	11. A feeling that will never reach

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 11: A feeling that will never reach

.

.

.

Note(s): Based of Acute by Miku, Luka, Kaito / Requestfic from Yami-chan kagami! XD enjoy ;D / AU / Pairing: PsychexDelicxHibiya / Psyche as Miku, Delic as Kaito, Hibiya as Luka

.

.

.

_Seperti perasaan kita yang berayun di ruangan yang dingin ini.._

"..Delic nii-san?"

"Maaf, Psyche. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa—kenapa kau—"

"_Aku... mencintai Hibiya."_

.

.

.

_Di saat perasaan ini terbakar bagaikan kembang api di tengah malam,_

_Dan kita menyentuh bekas luka itu dengan lembut.._

"Jahat.." lelaki bernama Psyche itu menangis, melihat ke arah sebuah foto tak berbingkai dimana dirinya, Delic, dan Hibiya tersenyum bersama disana. "Aku tak menyangka Hibiya nii-san bisa melakukan semua ini.. kukira, kau adalah sahabatku dan kakakku yang terbaik.."

Psyche mengambil sebuah spidol hitam dari laci mejanya. Ia mencoret wajah Hibiya yang tersenyum di foto itu. Satu goresan, dua goresan, tiga goresan—ia menorehkan banyak goresan yang searah berkali-kali, meninggalkan bekas tinta yang tebal dan tak akan bisa terhapuskan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku, Delic nii-san.."

_Namun hal itu, tak dapat dikatakan dengan lantang_

_Di akhir dari cinta yang berputar ini,_

_Apa yang kau lihat?_

Psyche terus menangis sambil menatap foto itu. Tetesan air matanya jatuh, menetes di atas tinta hitam yang masih basah.

Kalau saja, tinta hitam ini bisa terhapuskan oleh matanya.

Kalau saja, air matanya bisa membersihkan semua, dan mengembalikan situasi menjadi seperti semula.

Namun itu semua mustahil, bukan?

_Seperti kegelapan yang semakin mendalam, perasaan ini semakin tak tentu._

_Yang diinginkan hanyalah sebuah jawaban._

'_Siapa yang kau pilih? Siapa yang lebih kau cintai?'_

_Bayangan seseorang datang dan menghilang,_

_Dan akupun merebahkan tubuhku, mendekap erat dirimu. _

_Berpura-pura ketakutan agar kau tak melepaskanku._

"..Psyche?" Hibiya langsung kehilangan kata-kata saat menerima telepon dari teman dekat sekaligus adiknya—yang bernama Psyche itu. Dan Hibiya semakin kebingungan saat mendengar Psyche hanya menangis.

"Kau senang, bukan, Hibiya nii-san? Kau menyukai Delic, dan selamat, ia memilihmu.." ucap Psyche di tengah isak tangisnya

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hibiya berusaha terdengar tenang dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak menyukai Delic, Psyche. Ia 'kan—"

"TAK USAH BERBOHONG!" Psyche berteriak kencang. "AKU TAHU—aku tahu kau selalu menyukainya.. dan aku tahu.. kau memang berniat merebutnya, bukan?"

Hibiya terdiam. "..Aku.."

_Sebuah kebenaran yang selalu ingin aku cari._

"Aku... tidak pernah berniat untuk merebutnya darimu."

_Aku selalu, dan selalu mempercayakan segalanya kepadamu._

_Tapi sekarang, aku harus menghadapi rasa sakit ini sendirian._

_Kita seharusnya terikat dan saling mencintai satu sama lain,_

_Tapi itu semua hanyalah kata-kata._

"Hibiya?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Hibiya yang masih menerima telepon dari Psyche. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Delic sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"De-Delic? Sejak kapan kau masuk ke ruanganku—"

Delic menarik lengan Hibiya dan mendekapnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ponsel milik Hibiya terjatuh, mengabaikan Psyche yang masih menangis di seberang sana, dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Psyche masih bisa mendengarkan semua yang terjadi.

"Aku.. memilihmu." Delic berbisik pelan di telinga Hibiya, nada _seductive_ yang ia bisikkan hanya membuat Hibiya melupakan semua rasa 'peduli' yang ia punya terhadap Psyche.

"De-delic..?"

_Suara lonceng yang mengacak-acak persahabatan kita,_

_Seperti menutupi satu kebohongan, dengan kebohongan yang lainnya._

_Dan kau masih tetap tersenyum._

_Hatiku masih tetap terpaut pada senyum itu._

_Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?_

Psyche mendengar semuanya. Suara Delic yang datang dan memanggil nama Hibiya dengan lembut, suara Delic yang menarik tangan Hibiya—

Ia mendengar semuanya, dari dalam ponselnya.

Psyche membanting ponsel milikknya yang berwarna magenta itu. Ia tak peduli apakah ponsel itu akan rusak nantinya, ia tak peduli.

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan asalnya—kamar Delic—menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air untuk ia minum. Setidaknya, mungkin air bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Lalu pikirannya kembali teringat kepada Delic yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Delic sekarang pasti berada di rumahnya, menemui Hibiya yang sedari tadi memang berada di rumah. Pikirannya langsung terisi dengan rasa sakit itu lagi.

**_Rasa sedih._**

**_Rasa marah._**

**_Rasa muak._**

**_Rasa benci._**

**_Dendam._**

Psyche membanting gelas air yang ia minum ke lantai, membuat gelas itu menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang tajam. Air matanya kembali turun. Pandangannya kacau, pikirannya kacau, hidupnya terasa begitu kacau.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?',_ pikir Psyche

Psyche pun memutuskan untuk mencuci tangannya yang sedikit terluka karena membanting gelas berisi air tadi. Dan saat ia berbalik- matanya menangkap sosok benda yang membuatnya berpikir akan satu hal; Jika Hibiya mengganggu hubungannya dengan Delic, maka ia harus lenyap. Jika Delic tak bisa ia miliki; maka Delic harus lenyap.

Ya, benda itu adalah—sebuah pisau. Pisau yang masih tajam, terletak dengan rapi di atas meja. Tangan Psyche meraih pisau itu, dan ia melihat mata pisau yang masih tajam itu memantulkan parasnya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa... mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu kala?" gumam Psyche. "Tapi, ini semua adalah KESALAHAN yang KAU buat, bukan? ..Orang yang merusak janji kita, juga adalah DIRIMU.."

"_Tidak, aku TIDAK AKAN membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi."_

_._

_._

_._

"Delic—hentikan.." Hibiya begitu lemah. Ia tidak tahu, mana yang benar, dan mana yang salah.

Apa salah jika ia menyukai Delic?

Apa salah jika Delic menyukai Hibiya?

Apa—perbuatan Hibiya yang menyakiti Psyche ini benar?

"Kenapa, Hibiya? Tak usah jadi Tsundere, aku tahu kau menyukainya.." Delic berbisik pelan di telinga Hibiya, membuat sang lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam dan terhanyut.

"D-dame! Kalau begini—Psyche.. bagaimana dengan Psyche?"

Delic terhenti. Wajahnya yang sudah dekat dengan leher Hibiya kini terdiam di tempat. Hibiya sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia diberi waktu untuk berpikir jernih sesaat.

"..Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksakan diriku juga, bukan? Daripada aku berpura-pura mencintai Psyche.. itu akan lebih menyakitinya."  
><em>'Kurasa, seperti itu pun tidak apa-apa.. karena Psyche ingin memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya..' <em>Ucap Hibiya dalam hati. "Tapi, tetap saja— kyah!"

Delic mengigit leher Hibiya, membuat Hibiya terdiam dan menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Saat ini, hanya pikirkanlah kita berdua. Aku menyukaimu, dan kau menyukaiku juga. Yang seharusnya bersama adalah kita."

_Bagaikan perasaan yang melayang di dalam ruangan dingin,_

_Yang kau inginkan sekarang, hanyalah sebuah jawaban, bukan?_

"Tapi, yang mendapatkan Delic nii-san terlebih dahulu adalah aku.."

Delic dan Hibiya terkejut dan langsung menjauh dari posisi mereka, mereka terkejut melihat Psyche yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Hibiya. Wajahnya hanya menatap Delic, mengabaikan Hibiya yang melihat adiknya dengan rasa takut. Namun, tatapan mata Psyche.. begitu kosong. Ia melingkarkan mulutnya perlahan, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang terasa ganjal.

"Delic nii-san.. ayo kembali, ayo peluk aku.. mungkin kalau sekarang, semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula.." ucap Psyche, wajahnya masih tersenyum—senyuman yang hampa.

"Psyche.." Delic mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "..Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa..?" Psyche berjalan mendekati Delic. "Ayo, Delic nii-san, kita pulang.. aku akan membuatkanmu kue yang enak, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu.. seperti waktu dulu.. kita akan bersama, seperti dulu—"

"-Aku tidak bisa!" Delic menaikkan suaranya, membuat Psyche kehilangan senyumannya. Mata Hibiya membelalak, melihat Delic membentak Psyche untuk pertama kalinya.

Psyche meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa..? Apa.. apa yang membuatmu lebih mencintai Hibiya nii-san daripada aku?"

Delic terdiam.

Hibiya ikut terdiam.

Suara yang mengisi ruangan ini hanyalah—isak tangis Psyche.

"Nee, Delic nii-san.." Psyche mengangkat wajahnya. "Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu... lalu apa yang kumiliki sekarang?"

"Psyche.."

"Kau meninggalkanku, bersama dengan Hibiya nii-san. Sekarang, apa yang aku punya? Aku sendirian.."

Psyche tidak berkata apapun lagi. Ia kembali menangis. Lalu Psyche mengingatnya—pisau tajam yang ia bawa di dalam tas kecilnya.

_Suara sang iblis telah merasuki diriku,_

_Dan tak akan pernah pergi._

"Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Delic nii-san.." Psyche menatap Delic lurus. "Maka, Hibiya pun tak boleh memilikimu.."

"! JANGAN, PSYCHE—"

**_STAB_**

_Sekarang, lepaskanlah topeng itu._

_Tunjukkan diriku, seperti apa warna sesungguhnya dari wajahmu._

Psyche pun akhirnya mengikuti kemauan egoisnya. Ia mengeluarkan pisau itu, dan dengan cepat menusuk Delic yang berada di depannya. Delic hanya bisa terkejut, ia tetap berdiri di tempat tanpa sempat menghindar.

Psyche tersenyum.

Senyuman tipis—namun, terlihat begitu puas. Ia seperti anak kecil yang berhasil mengalahkan temannya dalam sebuah permainan. Psyche menjatuhkan pisau berlumur darah itu, dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Delic.

Hibiya menatap tubuh Delic yang tergeletak di lantai, bersimbah darah, dengan mata yang membesar. Ia tak percaya. Namun, ia harus percaya.

Hibiya tak pernah menyangka Psyche akan melakukan hal ini. Mungkin masuk akal jika Psyche membunuh dirinya, namun kenapa—kenapa ia harus membunuh Delic?

Tidak.

Delic adalah orang yang paling Hibiya cintai di dunia ini.

Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya.

Tak ada yang boleh membawanya pergi.

Tak boleh ada yang menyakitinya.

Hibiya mengambil pisau berlumur darah itu dari lantai. Pisau yang tanpa sadar Psyche jatuhkan.

Psyche masih tersenyum, menatap kosong sosok Delic yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa—

_Suara itu datang kembali._

_Suara yang egois dan memakan kesadaranku._

**_BRAK_**

Suara tubuh Psyche yang tersungkur jatuh—karena tusukan sebuah pisau terdengar.

Dan tentu saja,

Hibiya yang menusukkan pisau itu, tepat di leher Psyche.

Kini, dua tubuh bersimbah darah tergeletak di lantai—membuat ruangan ini beraroma buruk yang membuat hati tak tenang.

Hibiya menangis.

Entah untuk apa ia menangis. Yang pasti, ia berharap—dengan menangis, semua darah ini akan menghilang, dan semuanya kembali seperti semua.

Namun, itu mustahil, bukan?

"_Aku akan mengambil semuanya pergi darimu._

_Dia,_

_Ingatanmu,_

_Dan segala yang kau punya.."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Aku terus menyakitimu, karena aku ingin melindungimu._**

**_Aku terus membuatmu terluka, karena aku menyayangimu._**

**_Aku membunuhmu,_**

**_Karena aku mencintaimu._**

**_Perasaan yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan._**

**_ACUTE_**


	12. Servant of Evil

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 12: Servant of Evil

.

.

.

Note(s): Based of Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine / Requestfic from TheMasochistDevil~! Enjoy! :D / Cast: Len = Shizuo, Rin = Shizuka aka Fem!Shizuo, Miku = Kanra aka Fem!Izaya, Kaito = Izaya (Kind of crack oTL and OOC..) / Shizuo's POV / AU

.

.

.

_Kau adalah Ratu,_

_Dan aku adalah pelayanmu._

_Kita berdua adalah,_

_Sepasang anak kembar yang terpisahkan oleh takdir yang menyakitkan.._

.

.

.

"Kumohon! Aku mohon, beri aku keringanan satu hari saja! Aku pasti akan membayar pajak besok!"

Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak memperlihatkan rasa kasihan ataupun simpati. Senyuman yang sudah tertoreh di wajahnya untuk limabelas tahun lamanya, senyuman yang membuat orang-orang tak berani berkutik dan melawan.

"Kau pikir, semua air matamu, dan kata-kata memohonmu itu bisa membuatku berubah pikiran?"

Gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Ah, dia melihat ke arah Ratu itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kau—kau memang iblis! Kau memang anak iblis! Kau tidak punya hati, kau bahkan tidak sedikitpun memandang kami sebagai manusia!"

"Iblis, katamu?" Gadis berambut blonde—yang menjadi Ratu dari negeri ini—hanya tertawa dan kembali memandang gadis itu. "Sonohara Anri-san, kau ternyata punya keberanian besar untuk berkata kasar, ya. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Tunanganmu yang baru saja dipenggal kemarin, Ryuugamine Mikado?"

Gadis bernama Sonohara Anri itu merapatkan mulutnya. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan emosinya yang sudah lama terpendam.

"KAU MEMANG IBLIS! IBLIS!" Gadis berkacamata itu berteriak. Namun suaranya kian menjauh seiring dengan pengawal yang membawanya pergi dengan paksa atas perintah sang Ratu.

Sang Ratu tersenyum puas.

"Shizuka-sama.. Sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Ah, Shizuo-kun.." Sang Ratu yang bernama Shizuka—berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju arah pelayan pribadinya yang paling setia—Shizuo. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan lembut, seolah gambaran seorang Ratu yang kejam itu lenyap seketika.

"Shizuka-sama, mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Shizuka.. begitu juga 'kan, kita ini sebenarnya adik-kakak."

Ah, benar juga.

Peristiwa lama yang selalu ingin kulupakan—padahal aku berharap Shizuka tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kau adalah Ratu.. dan aku hanya pelayanmu."

.

.

.

_Jika kau disebut sebagai iblis oleh semua manusia di muka bumi ini,_

_Maka akupun akan menjadi iblis layaknya dirimu._

_Agar aku bisa,_

_Melindungimu sampai akhir hayatku._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ne, Ne, Shizuo-kun~"_

_**Suara lonceng berdentang**_

"_Shizuo-kun? Shizuo-kun~!_

_**Suara tangisan dari dua insan yang terlahir ke dunia**_

"_Shizuo-kun! Tidak, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Shizuo-kun!"_

_**Masa depan yang terbelah menjadi dua**_

"_Maaf, Shizuka... aku tak bisa melindungimu."_

"...Shizuo-kun?"

"Ah... maaf, aku melamun. Tadi Shizuka-sama berbicara apa?"

"Mou-! Jangan sering melamun, Shizuo-kun! Apalagi di tengah pembicaraan penting!"

"Maafkan hamba.."

"Aku tadi ingin memintamu untuk memantau Aka no Kuni. Kau tidak sibuk, 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Hamba akan pergi sekarang juga.."

"Un, tolong ya."

_Walaupun seisi dunia ini,_

_Akan memusuhimu dan membencimu,_

_Aku akan melindungimu._

_Jadi, kau akan tetap tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, jadi ini Aka no Kuni itu?" Aku melihat ke sekeliling kota yang damai nan tenang ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan Ao no Kuni tempat aku berasal, negeri ini terlihat sungguh damai dan semua orang disini tertawa seperti tak punya beban.

Terkadang aku berpikir, andai saja Ao no Kuni seperti ini.

"Aah, kau pasti pengunjung dari luar ya?"

Aku berhenti 'mengamati' keadaan negeri ini ketika mendengar seseorang menyapaku. Mataku menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah menatapku dengan wajahnya yang polos dan ramah.

"Aku Ratu di negeri ini, Namaku Kanra!" Mata ruby itu menatapku dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Apa kau menikmati kunjunganmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, negeri ini sungguh damai dan tenang. Semua orang terlihat bahagia."

"Syukurlah kalau kau berpikir begitu!" Kanra tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Siapakah namamu?"

Aku tak bisa menahan rona merah yang muncul di wajahku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "..Shizuo"

Aku menyukai Kanra pada pandangan pertama.

Namun, itu semua hanya perasaan yang tak akan tersambut.

Aku melihat Kanra, sedang tersenyum lebar sembari menggandeng tangan dari seorang lelaki tampan yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Shizuo-san, ini Izaya-san~! Dia tunanganku!"

Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang seharusnya tak berharap terlalu banyak.

"Salam kenal.."

_Dari senyum itu, dari keramahan itu,_

_Hatiku jatuh kepada sang gadis._

"Shizuka-sama, Tadaima—"

"SHIZUO!" Shizuka menghampiriku, dengan paras yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang senang. Matanya sembab karena habis menangis, dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras.

"Ada apa, Shizuka-sama? Kenapa anda menangis?"

"Izaya.." Shizuka menggumam di tengah isak tangisnya. "Izaya! Calon tunanganku—Izaya—telah direbut oleh gadis Kanra itu!"

Aku terdiam. Izaya—calon tunangan Shizuka?

"Nee, Shizuo.. kau mau 'kan membalaskan dendamku? Kau mau 'kan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apapun untukmu, Shizuka-sama.."

"Hancurkan Aka no Kuni. Bunuh ratu mereka, Kanra Orihara."

_Namun, sang Ratu menginginkan gadis itu untuk menghilang._

"_**Selamatkan diri kalian!"**_

"_**Penyerangan tiba-tiba dari Ao no kuni!"**_

"_**Apa salah kami? Kenapa kalian menghancurkan Aka no Kuni!"**_

"_**Shizuo.. kenapa..."**_

"_**Maafkan aku.. Kanra."**_

_**STAB**_

Tubuh tanpa nyawa itu tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan mataku.

Tugasku kini sudah selesai.

Namun kenapa...

Kenapa air mataku tak dapat terhenti?

_Kau adalah sang Ratu,_

_Dan aku pelayanmu._

_Takdir telah menjauhkan kisahmu dan juga diriku._

'_Snack hari ini adalah Brioche'_

_Kau tertawa dengan polos mendengar kalimat itu._

"Aku puas~! Kini, Ao no Kuni sudah lenyap. Kanra sudah lenyap. Aku.. masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Izaya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan pedih ini dibalik bayanganku.

"Aku turut berbahagia, Shizuka-sama.."

.

.

.

"Ao no Kuni.. yang melakukan ini semua?"

Izaya menatap kerusakan parah yang baru saja terjadi di Aka no Kuni. Semuanya hancur, berantakan, dan—tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Begitu banyak manusia yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, begitu banyak bangunan yang terbakar.

Tidak pernah Izaya sangka, hanya dalam waktu 5 jam—semua hal bisa berubah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Padahal ia pergi ke Midori no Kuni hanya sebentar. Dan saat ia kembali.. dunianya sudah hancur.

"Kanra.." gumam Izaya. "DIMANA KANRA-?"

Izaya segera berlari menuju Istana—yang sudah tak berbentuk seperti Istana lagi. Segelintir orang yang berhasil selamat kini sedang berkumpul di dekat puing-puing bangunan istana yang hancur seraya menangis.

Izaya masuk ke tengah kerumunan itu, berharap apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Namun, kenyataan memang tidak sebagus harapan, bukan?

"Kan..ra.."

Disana telah tergeletak sosok Kanra yang sudah hampa. Tubuhnya penuh darah, dan di sekelilingnya penuh bunga yang sudah hancur karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Ao no Kuni.

"KANRAAAAA!" Izaya berlari,mendekati tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat. Noda darah yang sudah amis menempel di bajunya yang masih bersih, namun ia tidak peduli. Sungguh, bau darah itu tidak bisa membuat Izaya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kanra.

"Ao no Kuni... Shizuka Heiwajima.."

"Aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

.

.

.

_Dan—suatu saat, tibalah waktu dimana kerajaan ini akan hancur._

_Manusia tak bisa memendam emosi mereka terlalu lama,_

_Pasti, manusia akan berontak juga._

"Shizuo... ada keributan apa di luar? Sedari tadi, rasanya berisik sekali.."

"Ah, Shizuka-sama!" Aku berlari ke arahnya dan menjauhkan sosoknya dari jendela. "Jangan menampakkan dirimu. Semua rakyat Ao no Kuni telah berkhianat! Mereka berniat membunuhmu!"

Mata hazel milik Shizuka membesar. "Berani sekali mereka mengkhianatiku! Aku akan meminta pengawal istana—"

"Pengawal istana juga telah berkhianat! Kumohon, Shizuka-sama, selagi masih sempat, pergilah dari sini.."  
>"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Shizuka mengerenyitkan dahinya. "INI NEGERIKU! AKU TAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANNYA!"<p>

"Kumohon, Shizuka—"

_**BRAK!**_

"Suara apa itu..?"

"Shizuka-sama, mereka sudah memasuki istana."

Shizuka terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan menggenggam erat kain gaunnya hingga menjadi kusut.

"Shizuka-sama, pakailah baju milikku."

"..Eh-?"

"Aku akan memakai gaunmu. Shizuka-sama bisa memakai baju milikku. Tenang saja, kita anak kembar, tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Tapi—"

_Ini memang sebuah hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan._

"Pergilah... Shizuka."

_Akulah sang Ratu,_

_Dan kau seorang pengamat._

_Takdir yang memisahkan kedua anak kembar yang malang._

_Bila mereka memanggilmu sebagai Iblis,_

_Maka akupun memiliki darah Iblis yang sama,_

_Mengalir di dalam tubuhku.._

"Shizuka Heiwajima-sama.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum. Di depanku terlihat, sosok gadis yang sewaktu itu datang dan memanggil Shizuka sebagai Iblis dengan gagahnya. Ia menghunuskan sebuah pedang ke arahku, dengan emosi yang tak bisa kubaca dengan jelas.

Sonohara Anri.

"Ah, sudah waktunya, ya?"

_Suatu hari, di sebuah tempat, disana ada sebuah kerajaan yang mewah._

_Dan yang menjadi pemimpin dari kerajaan itu adalah,_

_Adik perempuanku yang sangat manis._

Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sedang tertawa puas, melihat sang Ratu tak berdaya di hadapan mereka.

Orang-orang itu melempariku dengan batu yang cukup besar. Membuat sebuah luka baru di kulit wajahku dan juga tubuhku.

Namun aku hanya terdiam. Tak melawan ataupun berkata apapun. Tali yang cukup kuat ini tak bisa membuatku kabur.

Dan di tengah kerumunan itu, Izaya Orihara sedang tersenyum puas melihat dendamnya yang terbalaskan.

_Walaupun seisi dunia ini,_

_Akan menjadi musuhmu yang abadi,_

_Aku akan melindungimu._

_Jadi, kumohon, _

_Tetaplah tersenyum._

Aku melihat Shizuka yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menangis, ia memanggil-manggil namaku, namun tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. Baguslah, tak ada yang mengenalnya dengan baju milikku itu.

Suara itupun telah datang. Suara lonceng dari jam raksasa yang menunjukkan tepat pukul tiga. Alat pemenggal kepala ini sudah turun dan siap untuk melenyapkan sang Ratu dari dunia untuk selamanya.

Saat mataku dan Shizuka bertemu, aku hanya tersenyum dan menggumam kepadanya,

"Ah, ini sudah waktunya minum teh."

_**SRAT**_

_Kau adalah sang Ratu,_

_Dan aku hanyalah pelayanmu._

_Jika itu semua demi untuk melindungimu—_

_Maka aku akan menjadi Iblis untukmu._

Hey, Shizuka.

Kalau kita bisa terlahir kembali..

Kuharap, kita bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu lagi.

_**END**_


	13. Toxic

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 13: Toxic

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Renn-san~! Enjoy :D / Drabble / Izaya's POV / based of Katty perry's "E.T"

.

.

.

Monster.

Ya, satu kata yang begitu mencerminkan dirimu.

Monster hanyalah tokoh yang dibenci. Tokoh antagonis yang memang berperan untuk melakukan segala hal yang membuat orang ketakutan.

Tak ada yang mencintaimu.

Semua manusia yang aku cintai, mereka semua membencimu.

Aah, manusia memang mudah di prediksi.

Maka dari itu, aku mencintai mereka.

Tapi entah mengapa, hanya kau.

Kau tak bisa kuprediksi dengan baik.

Karena kau bukan manusia.

Kau hanya seorang monster.

Maka dari itu,

Aku membencimu.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

_your touch magnetizing_

_feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

Semua orang membenciku.

Lalu kenapa? Aku rasa, benci yang selalu dikatakan manusia itu berarti cinta.

Lagipula, aku merasa senang.

Setiap mendapatkan kata benci dari mereka, aku merasa senang.

...

Tapi, kenapa?

Kalau aku mendengar kata itu darimu,

Rasa senang itu lenyap.

_They say be afraid_

_you're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_different DNA, they dont understand you_

Hanya aku yang berani mendekatimu.

Hanya aku yang bisa berbicara denganmu layaknya kau adalah manusia biasa.

Setiap rasa kesal dan benci kepadamu yang aku pendam,

Perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi.

Kau menghipnotisku perlahan.

Kau membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku kepadamu.

Kau membuatku selalu ingin mengejar sosokmu.

_You're from a whole another world_

_a different dimention_

_you open my eyes_

_and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Kau seperti mahluk dari dunia dan dimensi yang tidak aku kenal.

Meski tingkahmu, sifatmu, kata-katamu, sikapmu—semuanya tak ada yang menunjukkan rasa 'cinta' kepadaku,

Itu membuatku menjadi semakin terobsesi saja kepadamu.

Kau membuat semuanya berbalik. Kau memutar semuanya ke arah yang berlainan.

Kau seperti racun,

Yang terus memakan akal sehatku, yang menjalar masuk ke dalam aliran darahku.

Namun, racun itu adalah sebuah adiksi.

Kau membuka mataku.

Aku akan selalu mencari sosokmu,

Dimanapun itu.

_Kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, _

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Aku terdiam.

Di hari itu dimana aku menemukanmu sedang berdiri di tengah malam, di jalanan yang sepi—kau tidak melemparkan apapun kepadaku seperti biasanya.

Tapi, kau tersenyum.

Kau berjalan mendekatiku yang entah kenapa berjalan menjauh perlahan.

Kau menekan tubuhku ke tembok yang dingin.

Kau mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Dan tepat di detik itu,

Tanpa sadar kau menyuntikkan sebuah racun yang membuatku semakin terobsesi kepadamu.

Tapi, tak apa. Aku memang menginginkannya.

Menjadi budakmu mungkin adalah keinginanku.

Dan setelah itu, kau berjalan menjauh.

Apa kau memang sengaja melakukan semua ini?

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_and be there when you vibrate_

_for you I risk it all_

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini, kutu?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan sesuatu."

"Aku merasa tidak pernah meminjamkan atau memberikanmu apapun."

"Oh, jadi kau lupa akan hal ini, Shizu-chan?"

Aku menarik tangannya yang kasar, membuat wajahnya mendekat dengan milikku dan mengecup bibirnya. Aku tersenyum di tengah ciuman singkat itu, lalu aku melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh.

Ia hanya terdiam. Apa ia juga terkena racun yang akan membuatnya menjadi terobsesi padaku?

"Aku tak pernah lupa soal itu, kutu."

_Kiss me, _

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, _

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

"Jadi, Shizu-chan.. kau memberikanku sesuatu yang lain?"

"Kalau kau mau, akan kuberikan. Tapi, tidak disini."  
>"Oh?"<p>

Aku tersenyum puas.

Apa yang kuinginkan selama ini sekarang telah menjadi milikku.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun juga."


	14. Merry Go Round

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 14: Merry Go Round

.

.

.

Note(s): based of tsuioku Merry Go Round by onelifecrew / sedikit OOC / Shizuo's POV / Words taken from tsuioku merry go round indonesian translation by me / ENJOY~! :D

.

.

.

_Merry go round,_

_Di dunia mimipi yang berputar,_

_Aku mengejar sosokmu yang telah meninggalkanmu_

_Dan akan kusambut pagi ini._

Aku berlari.

Sesekali mataku melihat ke arah arloji yang kupakai di tangan kananku. Sial, aku sudah telat dua jam.

Aku sudah membuatnya marah. Aku sudah terlanjur mengkhianatinya.

Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf darinya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Ah, Aku melihat sosoknya.

Ia berdiri di depan taman bermain, menundukkan wajahnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega yang berubah menjadi uap putih karena udara yang dingin.

Aku tersenyum, siap untuk memanggil namanya dan memeluknya.

Ku berlari lebih cepat, menaikkan kecepatan dari hentakkan kakiku untuk sampai ke hadapannya.

_Tes_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari kehadiranku.

Dan yang kulihat di wajahnya adalah,

Air mata yang bergulir dengan perlahan.

"Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, Shizu-chan."

_"Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." _

_Ucapmu dengan pahit, seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir._

_Di setiap saat kau hampir terhayut dengan berbagai masalah; aku menyadari bahwa kau menahan air matamu._

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sofa yang empuk. Hari ini melelahkan.

Tidak, tepatnya, hari ini.. menyedihkan.

Bayang-bayang wajah Izaya yang menangis terus masuk ke dalam otakku.

Aku tertawa hampa. Lalu kenapa? Kami berpisah bukan berarti dunia berakhir, bukan?

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang kusam. Pikiranku yang tak terisi apapun selain bayang-bayang Izaya hanya membuatku semakin mengingatnya saja.

Aku beranjak dari sofaku dan mengambil kamera yang terletak di atas meja. Aku melihat isi foto-foto dari kamera digital itu, agar bisa melupakan bayang-bayang Izaya.

Tapi, semua itu tak berhasil.

Aku melihat isi dari foto yang ada di dalam kamera itu. Izaya, Izaya, Izaya. Semuanya berisi foto Izaya. Fotonya ketika dia tersenyum, marah, atau fotonya yang kuambil diam-diam. Foto dari kencan pertama kami, foto saat aku bermain ke rumahnya, foto kami berdua—

Semuanya seperti buku cerita yang berisi kenangan-kenangan kami.

Dan yang terakhir aku ingat dari semua kenanganku bersama Izaya adalah—

Wajahnya yang sedang menangis, untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapanku.

Mengapa kau menangis?

Mengapa dulu kau selalu menahan air matamu?

_Semua orang memujimu, mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuat dan tegar._

_Kau tak pernah menyadarinya, tapi di beberapa hal,_

_Kau mulai kehilangan sosok dirimu yang sebenarnya._

"Heh, kau tidak sekuat yang orang-orang pikir." Gumamku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk menuju kamarku. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatmu hilang dari otakku.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menyalakan lampu agar bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan baik. Aah, ternyata sama saja.

Semua foto-fotomu, Izaya, dan juga foto kita berdua, terpampang di hampir seluruh tembok kamarku. Ya, aku mencetaknya dan nempelkannya di kamarku agar aku selalu ingat akan dirimu.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang bodoh?

Aku, yang membuatmu menangis,

Atau kamu,

Yang pergi meninggalkanku?

_Matahari yang seharusnya selalu ada di sampingmu,_

_Telah pudar dan kehilangan cahayanya._

_Menghapus semua kebohongan dan kebenaran dari masa lalu._

_Merry Go Round, di dunia mimpi yang berputar,_

_Aku mengingat sosokmu dengan pilu._

_Hatiku menjadi lebih sakit karenanya._

_Kau tahu aku hidup jauh darimu; dan walaupun aku mengetahuinya lebih baik,_

_Hatiku hanya akan tetap berputar untukmu,_

_Hampir sama dengan sebuah Merry Go Round._

Aku tak akan pernah bisa berpaling.

Aku hanya akan tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama, aku hanya akan tetap berputar di suatu pusat yang sama.

Kau begitu jauh.

Apa itu yang membuatmu meninggalkanku?

Karena aku tidak bisa..

Berputar bersamamu?

_Dan walaupun kata-kata manis dari masa lalu itu menyakiti hatiku,_

"_Aku tetap ingin bertemu denganmu"._

_Aku tidak memohon akan hal itu sekarang,_

_Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menghindarinya._

"Izaya..." 

Aku menggumam tanpa sadar. Tidak, mungkin, secara sadar, aku memang menggumamkan namanya.

"Izaya.."

Bodoh, untuk apa aku berbicara sendiri?

Lalu, kenapa wajahku rasanya basah sekali?

Udaranya dingin, tak mungkin aku berkeringat.

Ah, orang-orang di taman memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

Memangnya kenapa?

Aku hanya memandangi sebuah kursi taman dan memotretnya.

Tapi..

'_Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, duduk disini!'_

'_Shizu-chan baka! Kau ambil foto apaan, hah?'_

'_Shii-zuuuu-chaaan!'_

"Ah... aku.. menangis, ya?"

_Aku menyesal telah mengatakannya—tapi aku tak mau mengetahui apapun._

_Aku selalu mencari sebuah emosi yang terpendam dalam di sosokmu; sebuah rahasia yang kau miliki._

Aku memotret bangku taman yang kosong itu.

Dulu, saat aku dan Izaya duduk disana, cuacanya cerah.

Mataharinya bersinar.

Kami mengambil foto berdua di atas bangku ini. Kami tersenyum.

Namun kini, bangku ini kosong.

Warnanya pun kusam.

Dan.. dingin.

Tak ada sosokmu di atasnya.

_Merry Go Round, di dunia mimpi yang berputar,_

_Siluetmu yang masih tertinggal mengejar sang matahari pagi._

Masih tersisa.

Sosok bayanganmu yang telah pergi,

Masih tersisa.

Hey,

Aku masih memiliki cukup waktu,

Untuk bisa berputar lagi bersamamu, bukan?

_Sekali lagi, suatu hari, aku akan menemukan sebuah tempat yang dilihat dengan penuh rasa cinta._

_Maka dari itu, aku hanya ingin menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan kita bersama hanya karena sebuah kebetulan._

Sekali lagi, aku berlari.

Seperti mengejar sosoknya, seperti hari itu.

Apa yang aku lakukan?

Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

Apa yang ingin aku lakukan?

Semua jawabannya hanya satu,

"Aku ingin berputar bersamamu, Izaya!"

_Merry Go Round – berputar di dunia mimpi_

_Merry Go Round – berputar di dunia mimpi_

_Merry Go Round – Aku masih memanggil namamu._

Uap putih dari nafasku yang tercampur udara dingin takkan menghalangi pandanganku.

Aku akan terus berlari.

Aku pasti akan menemukanmu,

Aku pasti akan mengikat kembali benang merah ini,

Sekali lagi—

_Matahari yang seharusnya selalu ada di sampingmu,_

_Telah pudar dan kehilangan cahayanya._

_Menghapus semua kebohongan dan kebenaran dari masa lalu._

Aku hampir sampai, di depan taman bermain tempat aku berjanji menemuinya waktu itu.

Lampu-lampu yang terletak di pinggir jalan mulai menyinar langkahku di malam gelap.

Aku akan menemukan sosokmu,

Walaupun itu semua hanya berbentuk sisa dari bayanganmu saja.

Aku akan menemukanmu.

_Merry Go Round, di dunia mimpi yang berputar,_

_Siluetmu yang masih tertinggal mengejar sang matahari pagi._

_Matahari yang seharusnya selalu berada di sisimu._

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku,

Seperti jam pasir yang mengulang kejadian di masa lalu.

Aku tersenyum, melihat sosok yang menghembuskan nafas putih bagaikan awan.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu, dan kau tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shizu-chan."

_Seperti mengulang Merry Go Round,_

_Berputar di dunia penuh mimpi._

"Aku pulang, Izaya."


	15. Morning Call

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 15: Good Morning Shizu-chan!

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Mochiyo-sama, enjoy! :D / based of "Morning Call" by KAITO / Drabble / Shizuo's POV

.

.

.

"Otsukaresama, Shizuo. Sekarang, kau boleh pulang."

"Ah.. terima kasih, Tom-san."

Pekerjaanku akhirnya selesai juga. Sungguh melelahkan.

"Ah.. Hujan."

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahku. Karena aku tidak membawa payung, akhirnya aku harus merelakan pakaian dan seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup.

"Tch.. menyebalkan."

Aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam. Hujannya semakin besar saja, dan sepertinya akan ada badai nanti malam.

Untung saja aku sudah sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu.

Aku melepaskan pakaianku yang basah dan membersihkan tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Aku sangat lelah. Mungkin aku lebih baik tidur saja.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk. Aah, rasanya nyaman sekali. Kasur ini membuat rasa pegal dan lelah di tubuhku lenyap.

Aku perlahan menutup mataku, bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi. Lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu, yaitu.. ponselku. Aku belum mematikan ponselku.

..Aah, sudahlah. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku malas mengambil ponselku dari atas meja. Lagipula, tidak dimatikan juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku jarang mendapatkan telepon atau pesan.

..x..

_**Tururururu**_

Agh, berisik. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, bukan?

_**Tururururu**_

Tch! Diam!

_**Tururururu**_

"KUBILANG, DIAM!"

Aku beranjak dari atas kasurku dengan setengah mengantuk. Nyawaku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya!

Aku melihat ke arah jam wekerku, bersiap untuk melemparnya hingga hancur. Namun saat kulihat, wekerku tidak berbunyi.

Itu berarti..

Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat ponselku sedang berbunyi. Aah, benar, aku tidak mematikan ponselku tadi malam.

Tch, dasar pengganggu—lebih baik kulempar saja ponsel ini!

Namun aku teringat kalau ponsel ini pemberian Kasuka. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menghancurkannya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau di ponselku. Aku menerima telepon dari—entah siapa itu.

Aku mendekatkan speaker kecil dari ponselku dengan telingaku. "Halo?"

"_Ohayou, Shizu-chan!"_

GAH. Suara ini—

"Untuk apa kau menelepon, Kutu!"

"_Karena aku kangen Shizu-chan~!"_

"BERISIK! Kau hanya mengangguku!"

"_Eeh~ aku benar-benar kangen Shizu-chan, kok! Aku sudah seminggu berada di Taiwan, disini tidak ada yang mengejarku sambil melemparkan properti milik negara ke arahku seperti Shizu-chan!"_

"..Mati sana."

"_Shi-shizu-chan kejam~!"_

_**Beep**_

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan mematikan ponselku. Sekarang, kutu itu sudah tak bisa meneleponku, dan aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

_**KRIIIIIIING!**_

UGH. Suara apalagi itu?

Aku melihat ke arah jam wekerku. Sial, sudah jam 9? Sudah waktunya aku untuk bekerja kembali. Gara-gara kutu itu, tidurku terganggu!

Aku pun mengganti pakaianku dan bergegas menemui Tom. Hari ini, pasti akan jadi melelahkan lagi.

..x..

_**Tururururu**_

Hng..?

_**Tururururu**_

Agh, biarkan aku tidur!

_**Tururururu**_

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan tombol berwarna hijaunya dengan kasar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN TELEPON AKU LAGI!"

"_Ahaha, Ohayou, Shizu-chan~"_

"JANGAN TERTAWA, BODOH! Untuk apa kau meneleponku lagi?"

"_Sudah__kubilang__ '__kan?__Aku __kangen __Shizu-chan~__"_

"Omong kosong! Katakan apa maumu!"

"_Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Shizu-chan, apa itu salah?"_

"SETIDAKNYA, JANGAN TELEPON AKU PAGI-PAGI!"

"_Oh, itu berarti aku boleh meneleponmu kalau siang-siang atau malam?"_

"TIDAK. Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!"

"_Shizu-chan sepertinya sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini~ hmph! Kau mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding kekasihmu sendiri!"_

"SIAPA YANG KEKASIHMU!"

_**Beep**_

Aaaagh! Dasar kutu itu!

Aku membanting ponsel milikku ke atas kasur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Aku mencuci wajahku dan melihat ke arah cermin.

"Che, kenapa wajahku merah sekali?"

..x..

_**Tururururu**_

Tch.. telepon itu lagi?

_**Tururururu**_

Dasar kutu sialan!

_**Turururu-**_

"APA MAUMU?"

"_Ohayou, Shizu-chan~"_

"Kalau kau hanya menelepon untuk mengatakan 'ohayou', lebih baik kau mensterilkan saja dulu hatimu yang kotor itu, kutu!"

"_Aww, aku tersentuh! Shizu-chan ternyata sangat perhatian kepada hatiku~"_

"Aku serius. Mati sana, kutu!"

"_Ahaha! Kalau aku mati, nanti Shizu-chan sedih loh~"_

"Siapa bilang? TIDAK AKAN! Aku akan puas melihat mayatmu tergeletak di depan wajahku!"

"_Hoo~? Tapi kalau aku tidak ada, berarti siapa yang akan Shizu-chan kejar? Kalau aku tidak ada, apa tujuan hidup Shizu-chan? Tujuanmu hidup selama ini 'kan untuk membunuhku~"_

Aku terdiam.

Benar juga, aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Kalau kutu ini mati—

Apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku selanjutnya?

"_...Shizu-chan?"_

"..Jangan.."

"_..Eh?"_

"Kau.. tidak boleh.. mati."

"..._Shizu__—"_

_**Beep**_

KUSO KUSO KUSO! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

..x..

_**Tururururu**_

_**Tururururu**_

_**Turururu-**_

"APA?"

"_Ohayou,__Shizu-chan~!__Wah __wah,__ Shizu-chan __sudah __tahu __ya__ kalau __yang __menelepon __adalah __aku?__ aku __tersentuh!__"__  
><em>

_"_Berisik! Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan meneleponku pagi-pagi begini, hah?"

"_Fufufu,__ tidak __apa-apa__ '__kan?__Anggap __saja __ini __sebagai__ morning__ call,__agar __kau__ tidak __bangun__ kesiangan~__"_

"Aku tidak pernah bangun telat."

"_Kalau kau tidak pernah bangun telat, mungkin daftar hukuman berdiri di depan lorong kelasmu tidak akan banyak saat SMA dulu."_

"..."

"_Are~? Shizu-chan tidak bisa membalas kata-kataku?"_

"Aku sedang malas berdebat.."

"_Bilang__ saja__o tak __bodohmu__ itu__ tak__ bisa __membalas __kata-kataku~__"_

"Berisik, kalau aku bodoh, kenapa kau meneleponku hah?"

"_Aku bosan~"_

"Kenapa tidak loncat saja ke jurang agar tidak bosan?"

"_Shizu-chan jahat~"_

"Terserah. Kau menyebalkan."

"_Ufu~__ Shizu-chan__ tidak__ mengatakan__ '__Aku__ benci __kamu__'__?__ tumben __sekali~ __apa__ itu__ artinya __kau__ menyukaiku?__"_

"AP- BODOH! Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu! Kau hanya kutu, parasit, kau itu tidak dibutuhkan! Aku membencimu!"

"_..._"

"...Izaya?"

"_..._"

"Tch! Sudahlah, jangan meneleponku lagi!"

_**Beep**_

..x..

"Aaah.. aku bangun kepagian."

Aku beranjak dari atas kasur dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Untuk sesaat aku melihat ke arah ponselku. Hmm, hari ini Izaya tidak menelepon—

TUNGGU? KENAPA AKU MALAH JADI MEMIKIRKANNYA?

"...Tapi aku harus berterima kasih juga kepadanya. Berkat dia yang selalu meneleponku pagi-pagi, aku jadi tidak pernah telat pergi bekerja karena selalu bangun lebih awal.."

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hari ini dia sibuk.

..x..

"Lagi-lagi... aku bangun terlalu pagi. Padahal, ini hari minggu.."

Aku memejamkan lagi mataku, berusaha untuk bisa tidur kembali. Urgh, hari minggu itu satu-satunya hari dimana aku bisa beristirahat setelah lelah bekerja selama enam hari.

Tapi baru pagi-pagi begini saja, aku sudah kebosanan.

"Aaah.. kalau dipikir kembali, apa yang aku lakukan biasanya jam segini ya—"

Lalu aku teringat suara Izaya.

"Ah, benar.. biasanya kutu itu meneleponku dan menggangguku.."

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat tak ada pesan baru atau panggilan tidak terjawab yang terpampang di layar kecilnya. Aku menghela nafas, sedikit berharap kutu itu akan meneleponku.

...Kenapa aku jadi kebosanan setelah dia tidak meneleponku lagi?

Che. Lupakan sajalah.

..x..

_**Tururururu—**_

"Halo! Iza-"

"_Shizuo~! Ini aku, Shinra!"_

Oh, ternyata si dokter gadungan itu. Che, untuk apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini—di jam yang sama saat Izaya biasa meneleponku.

"Ada apa?"

"_Begini, aku dan Celty berencana untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Aku juga akan mengajak Kadota! Dan juga Izaya!"_

"...Kutu itu akan datang?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada 'senang' dari ucapanku

"_Iya!__ Aah__—__kau __pasti __tidak __mau__ datang __ya__ kalau__ ada__ Izaya? __Ya__ sudah __kalau__ begitu!__ Maaf__ aku__ mengganggumu, __Shizuo! __Jaa!__"_

"AH! TUNG—"

_**Beep.**_

"KUSOOOOO!" Aku membanting HPku ke atas kasur, membuatnya terpantul dan jatuh ke atas lantai cukup keras. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Kutu itu—dia ada ataupun tidak ada, selalu saja mengganggu pikiranku! Kuso!

..x..

Sudahlah.

Aku-

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR LAGI!"

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan tombol-tombol nomornya. Akhirnya, rangkaian angka itu bergabung dan menjadi sebuah nomor milik seseorang yang dikenal sebagai informan dari Shinjuku.

_Izaya Orihara_

_**Calling... Please wait..**_

_**Beep**_

"_...Halo?"_

"A-aah... I-Izaya?"

"_Shi-shizu-chan?__ Ada__ apa __meneleponku..?__"_

"Ah, tidak, itu.."

"_..Kupikir.. Shizu-chan marah kepadaku.."_

"TI—ya, memang kau mengesalkan.. tapi.. kemarin itu.. aku tidak betul-betul marah. Maaf, aku.. terbawa emosi. Aku hanya sedang kesal. Maaf.. sudah berbicara kasar."

"..."

. . . . . Hening . . . . .

"Oi, Kutu! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak!"

_"__Ah, __i-iya! __Aku __mendengarkan! __Aku..__ hanya __kaget __saja...__ternyata,__ otak__ Protozoan __seperti __Shizu-chan__ bisa __minta __maaf __juga, __ya~__"_

"Kurang ajar.. sudahlah, kalau begitu kutarik kata-kataku kembali!"

"_Tidak bisa~ kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, dan kau tulus, kan?"_

"TIDAK! aku tidak tulus mengatakannya! Terserah kau saja kalau kau mau menganggapku marah atau apa—"

"_Kalau benar Shizu-chan tidak peduli, lalu kenapa sekarang Shizu-chan meneleponku?"_

"..I-itu.."

"_Shizu-chan kangen dengan suaraku bukan~? Kau kangen karena aku tidak meneleponmu untuk beberapa hari!"_

"B-BERISIK!"

"_Ahaha~! Oh iya, Shizu-chan! Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal kepadamu!"_

"Apa lagi, hah?"

"_Ohayou, Shizu-chan~! Aku menyukaimu!"_

_**...The End...?**_


	16. Love, Hate

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 16: Love, Hate

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Rein Yuujiro~! Enjooy :D / AU / DelicxHibiya / based of "Suki Kirai" by Kagamine Len & Rin

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah terkejut karena mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga. Sang lelaki blonde di hadapannya kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

_**I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you.**_

_I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

_**I don't know if I like you or don't like you.**_

_**Like, dislike - it won't stop.**_

"Err.. Namamu siapa tadi? Delic? Maaf ya Delic, aku—"

"KUMOHON, JANGAN MENOLAKKU!"

'_Gah,__ nembak __kok__ maksa?__' _batin Hibiya

"Tapi... aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, aku juga tidak begitu tahu tentang dirimu. Jadi.."

"Kalau begitu, coba saja jadian dulu denganku! Sampai kau bisa menemukan jawabanmu yang sesungguhnya! Kalau di akhir kau akan menolakku—a.. aku rela, kok."

Hibiya menatap Delic dengan tatapan kebingungan. Tadi katanya, jangan nolak. Tapi, kalau ditolak, juga tidak apa-apa. Lelaki yang aneh.

"—Baiklah.." Itulah jawaban singkat Hibiya, yang sukses membuat Delic tersenyum lebar dan jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya anak TK yang mendapatkan coklat.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita pergi ke sekolah bersama, ya~!"

"Un.. terserah kau saja."

Delic tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati Hibiya dan mengecup pipi Hibiya lembut. "Sampai besok!"

Hibiya terdiam, seiring dengan sosok Delic yang berjalan semakin jauh sambil bersiul senang. Wajah Hibiya perlahan mulai menjadi merah, dan ia menyentuh pipinya yang hangat.

"Tadi itu... apa?"

.

.

.

"Aaah! Sial, sial! Kenapa pernyataan cinta dia jadi kepikiran begini-?"

Hibiya memeluk bantal kesayangannya sambil berpikir jungkir balik. Mungkin dia memang bertingkah tenang saat Delic menembaknya tadi, tapi sebenarnya—Hibiya sangat gugup.

"Suka? Benci? Sebenarnya, perasaanku ini apa?" Hibiya menghela nafas. "Apa ada perasaan lain yang letaknya di tengah-tengah suka dan benci?"

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hibi-chan~!"

Hibiya menatap Delic yang sudah dengan siap siaga berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Pagi-pagi saja ia sudah sangat ceria dan bersemangat, pikir Hibiya. ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou, Delic-kun."

"Ayo kita ke sekolah sekarang!" Delic menggenggam tangan Hibiya dan menariknya pelan. Wajah Hibiya merona, namun ia menyembunyikannya.

Hibiya terdiam. Ia sebenarnya –sedikit—berdebar karena berjalan bersebelahan dengan Delic sekarang. Apalagi kalau melihat tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat, jantung Hibiya semakin kacau saja.

Namun, karena Hibiya yang diam dan berkata apapun, Delic jadi mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk menatap Hibiya dari atas—sampai bawah—lewat sudut matanya. Pengamatan pagi itu perlu, pikir Delic.

Namun entah karena dia memang mesum atau –kebetulan—pikirannya sedang mesum, Delic hampir saja mengeluarkan _nosebleed_ dahsyat dari hidungnya. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar mimisannya tidak turun.

"—Sudah kuputuskan!"

Hibiya terkejut dan melihat ke arah Delic dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"..Apanya..?"

"Kita akan menikah!"

"H-HAH-? Ke-Kekkon-"

"Kita akan tinggal di tempat yang banyak pohonnya! Dan Hibi-chan, kita akan punya tiga anak!"

"Tung-tunggu dulu!" Hibiya memotong kata-kata Delic. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kita akan sampai me—menikah. La-lagipula, kita masih enam belas tahun!"

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu—"

"DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG BERBICARA, BODOH!" Hibiya mencubit kedua pipi Delic dengan keras, namun yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa riang. Entah karena Delic itu _Masochist_ atau apa.

'Percuma, orang ini terlalu menyukaiku..' pikir Hibiya

.

.

.

"Ugh—untung saja tidak telat.."

Hibiya –yang setelah kejadian tadi kabur dan pergi ke sekolah lebih dulu tanpa Delic—bernafas lega. Hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan upacara penyambutan siswa baru, mana mungkin ia bisa telat, bukan?

"Hibiya, kau kenapa?" Seorang lelaki—yang sedikit mirip dengan Hibiya menghampirinya. Hanya saja, lelaki itu memakai mantel bulu berwarna merah dan matanya pun senada dengan warna _fur__coat_yang ia pakai.

"Ah—Hachimenroppi-san. Ohayou."

"Panggil saja Roppi. Kita ini 'kan saudara sepupu, kau tidak perlu formal begitu."

"Baiklah.." Hibiya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Roppi-kun. Aku hanya—dikejar mahluk pervert tadi."

"Hah? Apa kau diikuti Stalker? Itu 'kan bahaya—"

"HIBI-KUUUUN!"

Hibiya menoleh dan melihat Delic dengan semangat 45 berlari ke arahnya. Keringat dingin langsung turun dari pelipisnya.

"Ma-maaf, Roppi-kun! Aku duluan, ya!"

"Eh?"

"HIBI-KUUUN, KENAPA KAMU KABUUR? TUNGGU AKUUU!"

.

.

.

Aula. Tempat dimana kepala sekolah dari Raira Gakuen hari ini mengadakan upacara penyambutan dan memberikan pidato panjangnya yang spesial ia buat untuk siswa-siswinya tercinta.

Hibiya duduk di salah satu kursi yang jauh dari tempat Delic tempati. Setidaknya walaupun acara pidato ini membosankan, ia bisa jauh dari Delic untuk beberapa saat—dan mendapatkan ketenangan.

Acarapun dimulai. Hibiya duduk sigap dan memperhatikan si botak—maksudnya, Kepala sekolahnya tercinta sedang berpidato dengan panjang lebar. Di saat murid lain sedang sibuk menahan rasa kantuk, Hibiya malah memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang berpidato itu tanpa berkedip.

-Eits, Tunggu dulu. Mungkin Hibiya memang terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tapi, pikirannya sekarang—sebenarnya sedang memikirkan hal lain.

'Aku... sebenarnya, apa aku membenci Delic, atau menyukainya, ya?'

Hibiya sedikit melirik ke arah Delic duduk dari sudut matanya. Ia melihat Delic sudah tertidur lelap. Tanpa disadari, Hibiya sedikit tersenyum dan menatap Delic lembut.

'Jatuh cinta itu... mungkin seperti ini ya rasanya? Aku tersenyum saat si botak berpidato, dan semuanya terlihat menyenangkan juga bersinar.'

Hibiya tersadar dari pikirannya.

'EH? Aku ngomong apaan, sih!'

.

.

.

_Aku tak mengerti suka dan benci._

_Aku membencimu, tapi aku menyukaimu-?_

"Hoi!"

"Eeh?"

Hibiya menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di tangannya. Delic hanya tersenyum lebar dan meminta Hibiya untuk membukanya.

"Ini.."  
>"Headset gold edition yang terbatas itu! Kemarin-kemarin aku melihat kau menatapnya dari balik kaca toko—jadi aku membelikannya~"<p>

"He-hee..?"

"Arah tokonya memang berlawanan dengan arah aku pulang, tapi tenang saja!"

'Aku tidak bertanya soal itu, kok.' Batin Hibiya

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali, walau kau bersikap manis, tipe manis bukanlah tipeku—"

Hibiya tak meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat wajah sedih yang Delic perlihatkan. Sial, apa bicaraku keterlaluan ya?, pikir Hibiya.

'Ugh, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah? Ini semua gara-gara aku melihat sisi baiknya tadi—' Hibiya pun kini sedang terserang virus yang bernama, _Galau._

"Uhh—maaf, Delic. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—Walaupun." Delic memotong kata-kata Hibiya. "Walaupun aku dibenci oleh Hibi-kun.. aku akan melakukan apapun. Walau aku harus menjadi lelaki yang menjadi tipe kesukaanmu, dan walaupun itu susah—aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Hibiya _sweatdropped._"Ano, nee—"

"Aku—aku menyukai Hibi-kun! Tak mungkin salah, aku menyukai Hibi-kun!"

"..Benar-benar serius, ya?"

Delic mengangguk. Hibiya menghela nafas.

Semakin sulit saja untuk bisa menolak lelaki ini.

.

.

.

"_Aku __tak __yakin__ soal__ kata__ '__cinta__' __,__tapi __kalau __aku __sudah __merasa __seperti__ ini__—__mungkin__ ini __adalah __jawaban__ yang__ paling__ tepat.__"_

Kuso. Hibiya semakin _galau_ saja karena kata-kata Delic itu.

_**Pirurururu—**_

Hibiya menoleh dan melihat ponselnya berbunyi, tanda bahwa satu pesan telah diterima. Hibiya membuka ponsel _flip_ nya dan melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Ah, Delic.

_**Pip**_

**From: Baka-Delic**

**Subject: Kencan?**

**Message: Ayo kita kencan besok! Aku menunggumu di taman jam 10!**

"Seenaknya saja.. bahkan aku tak bilang kalau aku mau, 'kan.."

Hibiya tersenyum kecil. "Aku pakai baju apa ya, bagusnya.."

.

.

.

"Ano baka—dia yang bilang janjian jam 10, tapi dia juga yang telat.."

Hibiya menatap arlojinya. Jam 10:30, dan Delic masih belum datang juga.

"Ahh—apa aku pulang saja, ya.."

"Hibi-kuuun!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Delic—yang datang secara tiba-tiba lalu memeluk Hibiya dari belakang, tentu saja mendapatkan hadiah sebuah 'jitakan penuh cinta' dari Hibiya.

"Ugh—jangan bikin aku kaget, bodoh! Kau telat! Dari mana saja—"

Delic menghentikan ucapan Hibiya saat ia memperlihatkan Hibiya dua buah tiket khusus untuk masuk ke sebuah taman bermain yang baru saja buka.

"Hehe, maaf! Aku baru mengambil tiket ini—agak sulit mengambilnya, aku harus perang dnegan berjuta orang dulu. Aku jadi telat.. tapi setidaknya, aku dapat tiket ini untuk Hibi-kun!"

Hibiya tercenggang. Jadi, Delic—datang terlambat karena susah payah mendapatkan tiket untuk Hibiya terlebih dahulu?

Hibiya menatap Delic yang sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya berkeringat, bajunya agak kusut—mungkin karena habis berdesak-desakkan dengan banyak orang saat ia mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket.

Hibiya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyuman tipis yang ia lukiskan.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi. Sayang 'kan kalau tiketnya tidak dipakai."

Delic tersenyum lebar. "Oke~!"

.

.

.

"Yaap!"

"..Apa ini?"

Hibiya menatap sebuah boneka panda raksasa yang baru saja Delic berikan kepadanya.

"Hadiah~! karena sudah menerima ajakanku hari ini!"

"E-eh.. terima kasih.."

Hibiya memeluk boneka panda yang cukup besar itu dan tersenyum. Ternyata, walau Delic itu pervert—ia baik juga.

'Eh? AAAH! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar..?' pikir Hibiya. ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat salah tingkah di depan Delic.

"Hibiya, mau naik itu, tidak?"

Delic menunjukkan jarinya ke arah bianglala yang sedang berputar perlahan.

"Hmm.. boleh. Mungkin permainan yang tenang untuk awal-awal boleh juga."

"Jaa, iku yo!" Delic menarik tangan Hibiya dan membawanya ke wahana Bianglala.

'Kuso.. jangan pegang tanganku seenaknya, dong!' Ucap Hibiya dalam hati. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai merona kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan giliran untuk menaiki wahana bianglala. Setelah memasuki wahana yang membuat orang berputar sampai ke puncak dan terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat, Delic dan Hibiya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Delic mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dan Hibiya—tanpa sadar menatap Delic terus menerus.

"Nee, Delic."

"Ya~?"

"Kenapa kau bisa suka kepadaku?"

Delic terdiam dan menatap Hibiya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar dan membelai—ralat, mengacak-acak rambut Hibiya.

"Karena aku suka, itu saja. Tidak ada alasan logis, begitu melihatmu di sekolah, aku merasa suka secara tiba-tiba begitu saja. Tanpa sadar aku jadi selalu memperhatikanmu, dan rasa suka ini semakin besar."

Hibiya terdiam. "Itu saja? Bukan karena kau pernah melihatku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu jadi suka, atau bukan karena kau melihat wajahku?"

Delic tertawa. "Haha! Tidak, tidak. Aku suka Hibiya pada pandangan pertama. Aku suka Hibiya apa adanya."

"..."

"Hibiya?"

'Mungkin... aku memang salah menilainya? Apa sebaiknya aku menerima Delic? Atau menolaknya saja karena tidak yakin?'

"..Kalau Hibiya tidak tahu jawabannya, tidak apa-apa kok."

"H-hah?"

"Kalau Hibiya merasa bingung atau tak bisa menjawab, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah menerima atau menolakku. Aku sih, asal bisa bersama Hibiya saja, sudah senang!"

Delic memeluk Hibiya dengan lembut, membuat lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu terkejut. Namun, pelukan Hibiya sangat hangat, juga lembut. Hibiya merasa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ada Delic.

Apa itu artinya 'suka'?

"Lagi-lagi.. kau memperlihatkan sisi baikmu! Jangan membuatku semakin bingung, dong.."

"Eh?"

"..Nee, kau itu mesum, kau tahu itu? Aku tahu kok kalau kau kadang menyelinap masuk ke ruang ganti kalau aku sedang ganti baju di sekolah."

"A—ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu.."

"Kau juga bodoh. Seenaknya. Tidak memikirkan aku yang selalu berdebar tanpa sadar dan kebingungan, dan menunjukkan semakin banyak sisi baikmu."

Hibiya menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, seraya mengambil nafas dan mendekati wajah Delic perlahan. Sebuah kecupan di pipi pun akhirnya Hibiya berikan—pada Delic yang masih cengo kuadrat.

"Benci itu, punya dua sisi. Kau bisa saja berpikir rasa itu benci, tapi benci dan suka itu beda tipis. Mungkin sekarang.. kita saling suka."

"...JADI, JADI, SEKARANG KITA PASANGAN KEKASIH?" Delic yang kegirangan langsung memasang senyum lebar, matanya mengeluarkan sinar kerlap-kerlip ala anime _jadul_ tahun 70-an.

"...Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku bilang 'saling suka', 'kan?"

"...YAAAY!" Delic sedikit melompat dari kursi tempat duduknya dan memeluk Hibiya sekali lagi, namun kali ini—pelukannya mungkin terlalu 'keras'.

"UWAH! BERHENTI, BODOH! BIANGLALA KITA BERGOYANG TERLALU KENCANG!"

"Hibiya-kun daaaisuki~!"  
>"Iya, iya, tapi berhenti!"<p>

_I now understand like and dislike - I like you._

_**I like you- there's no other - I like you!**_

_Like and dislike won't end_

_**Like, dislike.**_

.

.

.

_**The End **_


	17. Melody of Memories

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 11: Melody of Memories

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Mochiyo-sama~ enjoy! :3 / based of Musicbox by Hatsune Miku / AU / Izaya's POV

.

.

.

_Hey, do you remember?_

_Under the tree of hill_

_We had put a small wooden box_

_Over the summer's Memories_

.

.

.

Di hari musim panas itu, aku masih mengingatnya, saat kita berdua dengan polosnya tertawa riang tanpa beban. Kau berjanji bahwa kita akan terus tertawa dan bersama selamanya.

Sebuah janji yang disaksikan oleh sebuah kotak musik yang berbunyi dengan indah. Saat lagu dari kotak musik itu selesai, janjimu pun terucapkan.

Kita berdua memutuskan untuk menjadikan kotak musik itu sebagai time capsule. Kau menuliskan harapan masa depanmu pada sebuah kertas kecil, dan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalamnya. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Aku __harap __aku __dan__ Shizu-chan__ bisa __bersama __selamanya__"_

Harapan yang samar, tidak berlebihan, namun... sangat susah untuk bisa ditepati.

_From that day,_

_How much time flies.._

_From the feeling inside me, I wanted to tell you,_

_And I still keep it closed._

Aku juga masih mengingatnya, hari dimana kau memasang wajah sendu yang paling kubenci. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pindah ke kota lain, kau akan pergi jauh untuk waktu yang lama.

_Jangan menangis._

Aku tersenyum dan membelai kepalamu. Aku mengatakan bahwa, kita masih bisa bertemu. Aku berkata bahwa, aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk kembali.

Setelah itu, kaupun pergi. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan terus percaya bahwa kau akan kembali.

Aku akan menunggu.

.

.

.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, sampai 8 tahun aku menunggu. Kini usiaku sudah 16 tahun, mungkin sama dengan dirimu di jauh sana. Dan hari ini, aku masih akan tetap menunggu.

Aku kembali berdiri di bawah pohon yang terletak di atas bukit. Tempat dimana time capsule kita terkubur, tempat dimana kita selalu bertemu dan tertawa.

Berharap hanya dengan memejamkan mata, kau akan berada di hadapanku sekarang juga.

Namun, semua mustahil, bukan?

Kau tidak kunjung datang dan kembali.

_Forever and ever I had continued to wait._

_At that place which we always play._

_While watching the lights fading away.._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.."

Aku menggumam kepada udara yang hampa, disambut oleh angin yang berhembus pelan, dan suara daun yang bersentuhan.

Namun, tak ada suaramu yang menjawabnya.

Hanya saja, aku seperti mendengar sebuah suara.

Suara yang menggema, dan seakan mencoba untuk mencapaiku dengan susah payah.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, setidaknya, satu kali lagi."_

.

.

.

Hari itu, aku mendengar suaramu yang samar, entah dari mana.

Suaramu seperti tertutup oleh angin yang bertiup, membuat kepingan kenangan mengalir dari pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kembali, bagaimana rasanya saat tanganku digenggam oleh tanganmu.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan janji bahwa kita berdua akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Walaupun kita tidak mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal",

Tak ada jaminan bahwa kau akan kembali ke sisiku, bukan?

.

.

.

"Bodoh, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Padahal, aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali.

Padahal, aku tahu, kau selalu ada disini.

Lalu, siapa yang selama ini aku tunggu?

Yang aku tunggu adalah sosokmu.

Karena 'kau' yang ada disini..

Sudah tak bisa memelukku lagi.

Sudah tak bisa tertawa denganku lagi.

"Shizu-chan, kenapa kau tak pernah kembali?"

Aku menangis di hadapan sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri tepat dibawah pohon.. dimana kita membuat sebuah janji.

Tempat dimana kita mengubur kenangan kita di dalam sebuah kotak musik.

_Goodbye, without being able to say it,_

_It had informed the end of the day of summer._

_The dream we had imagined in our childhood has become a wind._

_It returns to the place that we had promised._

"Hey, tidak apa 'kan kalau aku membuka kotak musik ini?" ucapku, seraya memandang ke arah dimana kau tertidur sekarang. "Lagipula, kau juga ada disini. Aku ingin melihat apa harapanmu, aku juga tahu kau pasti ingin lihat harapanku semasa kecil."

Walau tak ada jawaban, aku membuka kotak musik itu. Kini, musiknya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. Kotak itu sudah kusam, kotor, dan rapuh. Seperti kenangan milik kita berdua yang sudah hilang, seperti kau yang sudah tiada.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang diikat dengan sebuah benang berwarna biru. Aku melepas benang itu perlahan, dan membaca isi dari tulisan Shizu-chan 8 tahun yang lalu.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Izaya.'_

_Tes_

Kenapa?

Kenapa begitu kita tersadar bahwa kita memiliki perasaan yang sama,

Kau sudah pergi dan tiada?

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis. Selama ini, perasaan yang selalu aku tutupi di dalam hatiku, ternyata disampaikan oleh Shizu-chan lebih dahulu.

"Curang, kenapa kau mengatakannya duluan? Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu saja?"

Air mata masih bergulir di wajahku, menetes jatuh ke atas tanah tepat dimana Shizu-chan terkubur.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

Tetesan air mataku terjatuh ke atas kotak musik yang sedari tadi masih kugenggam. Perlahan, aku mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari kotak musik itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kotak musik itu kembali berbunyi. Seperti keajaiban yang terjadi begitu saja.

Dan seiring dengan musik yang terus berputar, semua kenangan dan janji yang kau katakan seperti kembali masuk ke dalam hatiku. Perlahan, perlahan.. aku mulai merasakannya. Seberapa besar rasa rindumu saat kau jauh dariku, seberapa besar harapanmu untuk bisa kembali kepadaku, seberapa besar inginnya kau tertawa kembali bersamaku,

Dan seberapa besar kau memegang janjimu untuk bisa bersama denganku selamanya.

"Ah... benar juga. Kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian, Shizu-chan. Kau memberikan semua kenangan dan perasaan ini untuk selalu kuingat."

Walaupun sosokmu tak akan kembali, tidak apa.

Aku yang akan pergi ke tempatmu, Shizu-chan. Aku pasti akan menemuimu.

Hanya saja...

Tunggu aku disana, ya?

_「__I love you__」_

_The word to which you had left._

_With the melody of the memories.._

_**The End**_


	18. Ai kotoba

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 18: Ai kotoba

.

.

.

Note(s): Requestfic from Rein Yuujiro~ enjoy! :3 / based of Ai kotoba by Hatsune Miku / AU / Tsukishima x Hachimenroppi / Roppi's POV / Drabble

.

.

.

Sedari dulu, dan selalu. Kau pasti akan selalu ada di sisiku, tanpa aku sadari. Kau akan tersenyum sebegitu sampai di sisiku, dan menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Kau akan mengejar sosokku, kemanapun aku pergi.

Kau akan mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Kata-kata yang tiada artinya, semua keluhanku, atau bahkan jawabanku yang singkat dan dingin.

Terima kasih, terima kasih.

Apa aku harus menganggap semua ini sebagai karunia?

Jika begitu, aku tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah kuberikan. Aku akan menyimpannya di dalam hatiku, membuatnya menjadi sebuah lagu.

"Tsuki, kau tahu kata-kata ini? 'Cintamu itu 10 kali lipat, Terima kasih'."

_Ai Kotoba wa 'Ai Ga Too = Arigatou.'_

"Cinta 10 kali lipat? Ahaha, Roppi-san terlalu berlebihan.."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu, bukan?

Aku yang selalu diam dan tak banyak bicara ini, sebenarnya memiliki banyak hal yang dipikirkan di kepala.

Misal.. tentang dirimu. Tentang diriku juga, tentang apa yang dimaksud cinta, tentang apa yang mereka sebut 'romantis',

Tentang benci,

Tentang 'suka',

Dan lagi-lagi, aku membuat semuanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang tak pernah dinyanyikan.

"Sekarang, aku menyukaimu. Kataku, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin, aku menyikaimu—"

"Roppi-san, sudah cukup. Kalau tidak mengerti, tidak usah memaksaka diri begitu.." Aku menatap Tsuki yang tertawa kecil

Kau menyukai aku yang terlihat bodoh begini, bukan?

Tapi—

"E-EH? R-R-Roppi-san, kenapa malah menangis? A-a-apa kata-kataku menyinggungmu?"

Kau selalu memberiku rasa yang dinamakan 'Cinta'.

Walau kau tak pernah mengetahuinya, tanpa sadar kau mendengarkan semua lagu yang telah aku buat untukmu.

Bahkan terkadang kau menangis saat mendengarkannya.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

_Semua kebaikan ini, sampai kapanpun, sampai waktu yang terbatas saat ini pun,_

_Aku akan merekamnya menjadi sebuah lagu, lagu dari sebuah permulaan._

_Apa semua lagu ini akan mencapai hatimu?_

_Tolong, mulai saat ini, aku meminta bantuanmu._

"Tentang kau, tentang aku. Tentang cinta, tentang apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'romantis'. Tentang suka, tentang benci.."

"Roppi-san, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar kau menyanyikan lagu itu.." Tsuki tersenyum kepadaku. "Lagu itu judulnya apa? Aku suka nadanya, juga kata-katanya. Tapi aku tak pernah dengar lagu itu sebelumnya."

Apa semua ini belum cukup?

Hey,

'Kemarin, kau makan apa?'

'Kemarin, kau melakukan apa saja?'

'Pernahkah kau berpikir sedikit tentang aku?'

Kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya hal seperti itu kepadaku?

"Um.. Roppi-san, sudah makan?"

Bodoh.

"Sedang apa?"

Bodoh.

"Ah.. maaf, aku sedikit lupa tentang dirimu."

...Bodoh.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi itu bohong."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu."

Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu. Kau memberikan aku sedikit demi sedikit pelajaran, mengenai apa arti rasa suka. Kau juga yang memberikanku banyak rasa cinta."

"Apa ini arti dari, 'cinta 10 kali lipat' itu?"

"Bukan. Ini, hanya isi pikiranku saja. Kau juga yang mengatakan, bahwa ada lagu yang tak pernah kau dengar sebelumnya. Itu membuatku tertawa. Padahal lagu itu, adalah semua isi pikiranku, yang aku tujukan kepadamu."

Kau tertawa mendengar kalimat itu.

Aku tertawa bersamamu, di saat itu juga.

"Kau yang terlihat seperti diriku, aku yang terlihat seperti dirimu. Kita mirip, tapi berbeda, dan dari perbedaan itu, kita terlihat mirip."

Aku menatapmu dan tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang aku berikan pada mahluk hidup bernama manusia, yang selama ini kubenci.

Dan kau adalah manusia pertama yang aku cintai.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak mungkin, sebanyak aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci manusia. Perasaan ini akan semakin tumbuh dan berkembang, karena cintamu 10 kali lipat."

_Dari diriku, akan kuberikan kata-kata ini sebanyak-banyaknya kepadamu._

_Ai kotoba._


	19. Ah, It's a wonderful cat life!

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 19: Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!

.

.

.

Note(s): Based of "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei!" by Len Kagamine ft GUMI / Shizaya / agak beda cerita sama lagunya... ya namanya juga parodi *shot* / AU / Gombal!Shizuo x Tsundere!Izaya / Shizuo: 11 years old, Izaya: 10 years old / enjoy!

.

.

.

_Ah, lihat kucing manis yang disana_

_Bulunya lembut berwarna putih._

_Di malam yang indah penuh bintang ini,_

_Maukah kau bermain bersamaku?_

_._

_._

_._

Shizuo menatap sosok kucing manis yang sedang dengan santainya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat keadaan sekitar, dan mungkin—sedang memikirkan sesuatu di dalam otaknya. Atau bisa juga, sedang melihat bintang.

Kucing itupun mulai bergerak dengan lembut dan anggun, setiap gerakannya begitu halus dan membuat mata terpaku. Sang kucing jalanan berbulu hitam yang sedari tadi menatap kucing dari rumah orang kaya itupun tentu saja, dengan cepat berlari dan melompati setiap tembok dan atap rumah yang ada, demi mendekati sang kucing berbulu putih yang sedari tadi masih melihat ke arah langit.

Langkah demi langkah Shizuo lewati, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan jendela dimana kucing itu berdiri. Dengan senyuman yang lebar dan _PeDe_, Shizuo mengajak berkenalan kucing yang sepertinya memiliki harga diri tinggi itu. Sementara sang kucing berbulu putih yang belum diketahui namanya, hanya menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan '_Ih apaan sih lo'._

"Kucing kecil yang manis, maukah engkau—"

"Tidak mau."

"-GEEEEH?"

Shizuo langsung terpuruk level sembilanpuluh sembilan begitu sang kucing langsung menolak dengan tegasnya. Padahal kalimatnya saja belum selesai, tapi... sudah ditolak duluan.

Nasib, nasib.

"A-aku 'kan belum selesai berbicara, kucing manis." Shizuo berdehem pelan, berusaha memperbaiki _image _cool nya. "Namaku Shizuo. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa namamu?"

"Apa kau buta?" Jawab Kucing berbulu putih itu dengan sinisnya. "Sedari tadi, kau tidak melihat kalungku yang terukir nama?"

Kalung? Oh, itu berarti, kucing ini adalah kucing peliharaan seseorang, pikir Shizuo. Shizuo lalu memutar bola matanya, dan menatap ke arah kalung emas yang dipakai sang kucing berbulu putih. Ternyata, disana memang terukir sebuah nama, 'Izaya Orihara'.

"Izaya, ya? Ah~ nama yang indah!" Shizuopun mencoba peruntungannya dengan menggombal. "Di malam yang indah seperti ini, maukah kau bermain bersama—"

"Tidak mau."

...Jdeeeeeeeeeer—

"Ke-kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini, apalagi bersama orang asing yang dekil macam dirimu."

Ouch, itu perih dan menyayat hati.

"Kau kucing peliharaan ya? Kucing itu, seharusnya bebas! Lagipula, jadi kucing bebas itu seru, loh! Kita bisa melihat manusia yang bekerja setiap hari, atau mengambil ikan di pasar.."

"Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu melelahkan? Dan nanti, aku bisa kotor kalau ke jalanan."

Oh, logika orang kaya. Biasa.

"Tapi, kalau tidak mencoba, tidak akan tahu, bukan?" Shizuo tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu melepaskan kalung yang mengikat di lehermu itu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Ah~ nanti, aku akan perkenalkan kau pada teman-temanku juga!"

"Aku tidak berminat untuk kenal dengan kucing lain sejenismu."

"...N-nanti, aku akan bawakan ikan yang banyak!"

"Disini, aku dapat makanan mahal yang enak."

Shizuo pun patah arang. Kucing ini susah untuk diajak bicara, dan juga keras kepala. Tapi, Shizuo tidak akan menyerah!

"Kita juga akan main di taman rumput yang penuh bunga! Dan ada danau juga disana!"

"Disini aku dapat kasur yang empuk. Aku juga dimandikan setiap hari."

"K-kita akan bermain sepanjang hari, bersama-sama!"

Kali ini, Izaya terdiam dan tidak membalas kata-kata Shizuo.

"..Izaya?"

"A-aku... tidak punya teman. Aku selalu sendiri setiap hari."

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sama-sama!"  
>"..Tetap tidak mau. Disini, ada yang melindungi aku. Hidup kucing itu hanya sekali, bagaimana kalau kau tertabrak mobil besok? Tidak ada orang yang melindungimu."<p>

Shizuo berpikir, teori Izaya memang benar. Tapi, selama ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tidak apa-apa, bukan?

Mungkin semuanya karena Izaya selalu dirawat dan dilindungi dengan baik oleh pemiliknya sejak dulu. Wajar saja, sih.

"Hmm, sifatmu yang keras kepala itu juga manis~ aku jadi menyukaimu."

"Aah~ sayang sekali. Tapi, hatiku sama sekali tidak ada rasa tertarik kepadamu."

Shizuo: 0

Izaya: 1

"Menohok sekali.."

Kalau ini adalah sebuah game yang ada di komputer, mungkin Shizuo sudah K.O berkali-kali, tidak mendapatkan score, dan game over telak semenjak babak pertama.

"Izaya, kau punya mimpi?"

"Mimpi?"

"Un, Mimpi! Aku bermimpi untuk bisa pergi ke negeri yang jauh, dan melihat aurora disana. Tentu saja, bersamamu!"

"N-negeri yang jauh?"

"Iya! Izaya, mau 'kan pergi bersamaku?"

"..Tidak semudah itu, bodoh. Bagaimana cara kita kembali dari sana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kanra-san.."

Kanra? Nama gadis?

Ja—JANGAN-JANGAN, GADIS YANG IZAYA SUKA?

"K-Kanra? Oh, dia gadis yang kau suka?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Dia manusia yang memelihara aku!"

Shizuo menarik nafas lega.

"Aku.. pergi dulu, ya! Sudah larut, aku harus kembali!"

"E-eh? Memangnya, kau tinggal di—HEY! Dengarkan kalau orang ngomong, dong!"

Izaya kesal saat tahu Shizuo sudah berlari jauh, tanpa mendengarkan kata-katanya sampai selesai. Izaya menatap sosok Shizuo yang berlari semakin jauh dari belakang, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Besok, kalau mau datang juga boleh, kok. Aku.. menunggumu." Gumam Izaya

Nah, kira-kira, seperti apa ya kisah cinta dua kucing ini selanjutnya?

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N:

KOMBANWAAAAAAAA~ *gelinding*

Halo minna, gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Sakit? Masih waras 'kan? 8D"

*dijotos*

Pertama-tama, Author mau ngucapin, SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUU *tiup terompet* *tebar tabung gas 3kg* semoga 2012 bisa jadi lebih baik daripada tahun 2011, amiin!

Yang kedua, author mau ngucapin, ARIGATOU! Buat yang udah setia ngasih review, dan setia membaca fanfic ini ;u;) aah, terharu deh, padahal review jarang saya bales, tapi kalian masih setia ngasih masukan, kritik, saran, dan request. Author yang hina ini numpang nangis dulu ya.. *sroot*

Yang ketiga, MAAF TELAT UPDATE ;A;) author kemarin-kemarin terkena virus laknat bernama demam, dan kena penyakit bernama tukak lambung, jadi tepar gabisa ngapa-ngapain.. liburan yang kelam -_- *curcol*

Dan yang terakhir, TOLONG TULIS ULANG REQUEST KALIAN DI REVIEWWW ;A;) maaf, soalnya gara-gara banyak pikiran, jadi lupa rikues reader apa aja.. *jder* jadi tolong tulis ulang rikuesnya, nanti aku catet, dan aku bikin secepatnya! XD

Aah, segitu dulu deh... *liat A/N udah panjang bagai diary* pls wait for the next chappie~! Byeeee ~

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura


	20. The Pirate and The Prince

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 20: The Pirate and The Prince

.

.

.

Note(s): AU / agak.. OOC 8"D ***jder*** / Requestfic from Aldred van Kuroschiffer! **(bener ga penulisan namanya? OTL maaf, nama anda agak susah soalnya.. *dipalang*)** Enjoy~ XD / General POV / TsugaruxPsyche / Fanfic ini agak panjang. Saat membaca, lebih baik ditemani dengan cemilan! ;D *halah*

.

.

.

_Harta atau nyawa?_

_Dua hal itu,_

_Tak sebanding dengan dirimu._

_._

_._

_._

_Xx_** ((..Oke, kenapa openingnya gombal abis?)) **_xX_

_._

_._

_._

_Kamu percaya dongeng?_

_Dimana biasanya, kisah-kisah manis terkumpul dan tersusun dengan jalan cerita yang sangat rapi._

_Alurnya yang bisa bermacam-macam, dapat membuatmu memiliki rasa ingin tahu dengan kelanjutan dari dongeng tersebut._

_Dan yang tak boleh tertinggal dari sebuah dongeng adalah,_

_Sebuah Happy Ending._

.

.

.

_Jaman dahulu kala,_

_Ada sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki empat orang pangeran di dalamnya._

_Kerajaan ini disebut dengan kerajaan Rubynia. Sang raja dan sang ratu dari kerajaan itu, adalah seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana dan baik hati._

_Ke empat pangerannya pun, adalah pangeran yang dikenal sebagai pangeran yang baik hati, dan juga terkenal dengan paras tampannya._

_Kehidupan di dalam kerajaan itu nampak damai, tenang, dan juga bahagia. Seperti.. sebuah dongeng yang sempurna._

_Walaupun ternyata,_

_Ada satu orang pangeran yang tak pernah merasa seperti itu._

_Dan dari sinilah,_

_Cerita akan dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya dongeng!"

Anak lelaki berambut hitam yang memiliki warna mata magenta itu membanting buku tebal bertuliskan '_Cinderella'_ dengan kencang. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang kesal- sangat kesal. Aksinya membanting buku itu menimbulkan reaksi sebuah tawa dari seorang lelaki yang berwajah mirip dengannya—hanya saja, lelaki itu memiliki mata berwarna merah pekat.

"Sudah kuduga, walau kekanakkan, **PANGERAN** Psyche tidak suka cerita macam ini, ya~?"

"Izaya-nii diem aja, deh! Aku ga kekanakkan! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan kata pangeran! Aku benci!"

"Ssh. Hibiya dan Roppi sudah tertidur sejak tadi, jangan berteriak kencang. Nanti mereka terbangun."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Geram Psyche. "Aku mau tidur saja!"

"Oyasumi, Pscyhe~" Kata-kata Izaya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah bantingan pintu ruangan perpustakaan.

'_Dongeng? Akhir yang bahagia? Cuih! Itu semua hanya bualan belaka!' _pikir Psyche. _'Lihat kehidupan, lihat kenyataan! Aku tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang disebut kebahagiaan, hidupku terasa hambar, berbeda dengan dongeng yang begitu indah, dan juga sedikit konflik di dalamnya. Kapan hidupku akan jadi seperti itu? Tidak pernah!'_

Psyche terus berjalan—ralat, berlari menelusuri lorong yang panjang di istananya ini—sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang menjadi akses utama menuju kamar pribadinya. Psyche membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dan tak ragu untuk membantingnya dengan keras. Beberapa pelayan yang masih bertugas di malam hari dan kebetulan berada di dekat tempat kejadian pun—hanya bisa menatap heran. Tak biasanya pangeran Psyche kesayangan mereka yang biasanya bersikap manis, kini membanting pintunya dengan penuh amarah.

"Ugh! Sekarang, mood ku jadi rusak!"

Psyche membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk yang berukuran besar. Ia memeluk guling berwarna putih kesayangannya dengan erat. Matanya tak menelusuri apapun, hanya menatap lurus ke sebuah tembok putih. Pikirannya kini sedang berjalan entah kemana.

"Harus kuakui.. aku ingin memiliki hidup seperti sebuah dongeng. Dimana aku bisa merasakan, seperti apa hidup itu sesungguhnya."

Seperti yang kita tahu, setiap ucapan dari manusia adalah sebuah doa. Bagaikan sihir—kata-kata Psyche tadi, seperti dikabulkan oleh Tuhan begitu saja.

'_Tok Tok'_

Psyche tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menoleh ke arah suara ketukan di jendela. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat sebuah siluet bayangan lelaki sedang berdiri disana. Lelaki itu membuka jendela kamar Psyche yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalamnya. Karena suasana kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya apapun, Psyche tak bisa melihat wajah dari lelaki yang menyusup ke kamarnya ini.

"SIAPA- Hmph!"

Teriakan Psyche terhenti dengan sebuah tutupan dari telapak tangan yang cukup besar, namun lembut.

"Ssh! Te-tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat! Aku hanya sedang dikejar oleh orang-orang yang salah paham akan diriku, dan aku tak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi.. di tempat yang aman."

Psyche mendorong keras tubuh lelaki yang tidak diketahui itu, hingga ia terdorong sampai ke tempat yang terkena sinar cahaya bulan. Cahaya yang sedikit remang-remang itu cukup untuk bisa menunjukkan paras lelaki misterius itu.

Iris Magenta milik Psyche sedikit terkesima melihat sosok asli dari lelaki yang baru saja menyusup ke kamarnya itu. Rambut pirang yang sedikit panjang dan acak-acakan, mata berwarna biru yang bersinar seperti air, tubuh tinggi yang terlihat kuat, wajah yang lembut dan tampan—juga baju yang mirip dengan pakaian bajak laut membalut sekujur tubuhnya.

'_...Tunggu, dikejar-kejar? Bersembunyi? Pakaian bajak laut?'_

"KAU! KAU BAJAK LA—"

"Ssst! Ssst!" Bajak laut itu sekali lagi menutup mulut Psyche dengan tangannya. "Kumohon, jangan berteriak! Iya, aku memang seorang bajak laut. Namun tenang saja, aku tidak jahat!"

"Gnn nnn nmm—"

"Hah? Apa?"

Psyche melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari mulutnya. "Kalau kau menutup mulutku, mana bisa kau mengerti pembicaraanku!"

"A-ah, maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. aku tak akan berteriak lagi, kok." Ucap Psyche yang mulai tenang. "Lagipula aku tak peduli kau jahat atau tidak. Lakukan saja sesukamu."

"E-eh?" Lelaki itu terdiam. "Kau.. ah, pangeran Psyche yang terkenal itu, bukan? Kenalkan, namaku Tsugaru! Bajak laut dari—"

"Jangan panggil aku pangeran!" Bentak Psyche. "Aku benci dipanggil begitu. Panggil saja Psyche."

"Oh, Psyche, ya?" Tsugaru tersenyum lembut. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Psyche menatap Tsugaru dari atas sampai ke bawah. Apa lelaki ini benar-benar bisa dipercaya? Senyumannya bisa saja palsu, bukan? Aah, tapi, Psyche sebenarnya tidak peduli. Toh kalau lelaki ini macam-macam, ia akan segera diamankan oleh pasukan keamanan kerajaan.

"Terserah saja. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Psyche

"Umm.. kalau boleh, aku ikut bersembunyi, setidaknya—sampai keadaan aman! Boleh?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau dikejar?"

"A.. aku hanya mengambil kembali hartaku yang direbut oleh perampok. Namun perampok itu berbalik mengatakan bahwa aku perampoknya. Jadi, aku dikejar oleh orang-orang."

"Oh, begitu." Psyche menghela nafas. "Lalu, kau dapat hartanya kembali?"  
>"Tentu! Aku memberikannya pada temanku, namun ia sepertinya sempat untuk berlari sampai menuju kapal. Hanya aku yang tertinggal dan harus bersembunyi.."<p>

Psyche sedikit berpikir, Bajak laut macam apa yang tertinggal dan didahului oleh teman yang merupakan bawahannya sendiri? Selambat itukah orang ini?

"..Ya sudah, kau boleh bersembunyi disini.."

"Ah, sungguh? Terima kasih!"

Psyche berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan kembali berbaring. Tak sampai beberapa menit ia berbaring, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Tsugaru. Benar juga, dimana ia harus tidur? Tak mungkin 'kan, ia dibiarkan berdiri sampai pagi?

"..Kau bisa tidur di atas sofa dekat rak buku." Gumam Psyche pelan

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Suara langkah kaki Tsugaru yang kemungkinan sedang berjalan menuju sofa yang dimaksud pun terdengar. _Plop,_ suara tubuh yang berbaring pun terdengar. Dan setelah itu, tak ada bunyi apapun lagi yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Keheningan yang berlangsung dalam waktu lama, perlahan mulai membuat kedua insan ini memejamkan mata mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dan diawali dengan matahari yang bersinar. Psyche—yang memang selalu senggang—tidak pernah berniat untuk bangun di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, dan memeluk guling kesayangannya lebih erat.

Namun, suara seseorang yang terbangun dari sebuah sofa, membuat niatnya sedikit tergoyahkan. Ah, sekarang Psyche ingat. Di dalam kamarnya, ada satu orang lagi yang sedang 'menumpang' untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Psyche mengangkat pelan tubuhnya dari atas kasur dan menatap Tsugaru. Tsugaru tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Keadaan sudah aman, sepertinya. Jadi mungkin aku akan pergi. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku bersembunyi."

Psyche menatap Tsugaru untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa rasanya, ia tidak begitu rela untuk membiarkan bajak laut ini pergi?

"..Tunggu. Lebih baik, kau sarapan dulu. Kau tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berjalan ke kapalmu, bukan? Belum lagi kalau kau tertangkap dan harus berlari lagi. Kau bisa pingsan."

"Ahh—aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku masih punya cukup tenaga!"

"-Turuti apa kataku, atau kau tidak boleh keluar!" Ucap Psyche, dengan sedikit kekanakkan.

Tsugaru terdiam dan menatap ke arah Psyche yang sedang berusaha meyakinkannya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "..Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebagai balas budi, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku."

"Apapun?" Psyche berpikir, kira-kira apa yang bisa diberikan bajak laut ini kepadanya?

Oh, Sebuah dongeng.

"Ceritakan padaku semua petualanganmu!" Seru Psyche, dengan wajah sedikit berseri. "Semua pengalamanmu, apa saja yang terjadi ketika kau berlayar—ceritakan padaku, Semuanya!"

Tsugaru terdiam dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Namun, ia tidak terlihat keberatan akan permintaan Psyche.

"Aku mengerti." Tsugaru menarik lengan Psyche pelan dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di atas sofa, bersampingan. "Ceritaku, dimulai dari.."

.

.

.

"Sugooi!" Psyche tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Sepertinya, kehidupanmu begitu menyenangkan!"

"Ah, begitukah?" Tsugaru tertawa kecil. "Kehidupanku lebih tepat dibilang, rumit. Dan juga.. mendebarkan. Terkadang aku terancam bahaya, namun, ya.. semua itu menyenangkan."

Psyche kini merasa sedikit iri dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Sebuah dongeng yang sempurna, adalah kehidupan yang Tsugaru miliki saat ini. Sementara Psyche?

Hidupnya tak jauh berbeda dari semua manusia yang tercipta di bumi ini.

"Aku iri.."

"...Kepadaku?"

Psyche mengangguk. "Kau memiliki kehidupan seperti dongeng. Dongeng yang sempurna. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki kehidupan hambar dan tak ada artinya."

"Hmm? Kupikir, menjadi seorang pangeran itu.. sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali! Memang, hidupku damai, tenang, dan tak ada masalah. Tapi—membosankan! Monoton! Tak ada yang akan berubah dari hidupku, sampai aku mati nanti, aku hanya akan menjalani hidup yang begini-begini saja!"

Unik, itulah yang Tsugaru pikirkan saat Psyche mengatakan hal itu. Belum pernah Tsugaru bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang merasa kehidupannya sebagai seorang pangeran begitu membosankan.

"..Aku, benci dan tidak percaya dengan yang namanya dongeng. Tapi aku sadar, itu semua, karena aku tidak bisa memiliki hidup seperti dongeng yang sempurna."

"Ah, ternyata begitu, ya?" Tsugaru tertawa kecil, dan menyentuh kedua tangan Psyche dengan lembut. "Tapi, kau tahu? Hidup seperti dongeng yang sempurna itu, tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan seperti yang kau kira."

"..M-maksudmu?"

"Dongeng itu, hanya kisah fiktif belaka. Semuanya, tidak nyata." Ucap Tsugaru. "Jadi, walaupun menyenangkan, semua yang ada dalam dongeng itu hanya kebohongan saja. Bahkan akhir yang bahagia itupun, hanya sebuah kebohongan. Kau mau, hidup di dunia yang penuh kebohongan?"

Psyche terdiam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau hidup di dalam dunia yang dibuat dari kebohongan, dan hanya sebuah buatan yang rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja?

"Hidupku yang menurutmu adalah sebuah dongeng yang sempurna—bahkan adalah sebuah hidup yang menurutku membosankan."

"H-hah? Kenapa? Menurutku, hidupmu itu justru menyenangkan!"

"Tapi, aku terkadang lelah. Aku ingin memiliki kehidupan yang tenang, dan damai. Dan di dalam pandanganku, kehidupanmu adalah dongeng yang sempurna."

_Sebuah dongeng memang sempurna._

_Namun kehidupan manusia,_

_Jauh melebihi kata sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah dongeng._

_Apa kau juga berpikir begitu?_

"..." Psyche terdiam. Apa yang Tsugaru katakan memang benar. Ia hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang berbeda, kehidupan yang seperti sebuah dongeng yang sempurna. Namun ternyata, ia salah.

Ia tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti dongeng yang berisi kebohongan,

Ia hanya menginginkan hidup yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

"..A-ah.. sarapannya. Kau sudah menghabiskannya?" Tanya Psyche

"Sudah, terima kasih atas hidangannya." Tsugaru tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisinya. "Sekarang, sudah waktunya aku pergi."

Psyche merubah raut wajahnya, tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa, tidak, bajak laut ini tidak boleh pergi dulu.

"T-tunggu! Apa tidak ada cerita lain tentang kehidupanmu? Atau mungkin, sebelum kau menjadi bajak laut? Apapun?"

"Psyche, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.." Tsugaru tertawa kecil. "Dari asal mulaku, sampai akhirnya aku menjadi bajak laut, dan masuk ke sini dan bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi.. tapi.." Psyche menundukkan wajahnya. "Tak ada... cerita lain?"

Tsugaru berjalan ke arah Psyche dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh wajah Psyche dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Ada maksud lain dari kata-katamu itu, bukan?"

Psyche tak kuasa menahan rona wajah yang muncul dengan cepatnya. Walau pelan, Psyche mengangguk dan menghindari kontak mata dengan iris berwarna biru milik Tsugaru. Sementara Tsugaru, hanya tersenyum.

"Mau membuat cerita baru bersamaku?"

"...H-Hah?" Kata-kata Tsugaru mengambil waktu 10 detik untuk mendapat respon dari Psyche. "Maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita akan berlayar bersama." Tsugaru mengambil telapak tangan kanan milik Psyche dan mengecupnya punggung telapak tangannya dengan lembut. "Dan kita, akan membuat cerita bersama, yang lebih sempurna melebihi dongeng manapun."

Sebuah cerita baru?

Sebuah kehidupan baru?

Yang bukan sebuah kebohongan.. layaknya dongeng?

"..Aku mau!" Psyche tersenyum lebar dan berteriak dengan semangat. "Aku ikut!"

Tsugaru sedikit _speechless._ "Tidak kusangka kau akan menerima tawaranku, pangeran—maksudku, Psyche." Tsugaru lalu menatap Psyche. "Kalau begitu, aku harus menulis surat penculikan, ya?"

"..Surat penculikan? Buat apa?"  
>"Iya. Karena seorang pangeran pasti tidak akan dibolehkan untuk pergi bersama bajak laut. Maka dari itu.. bagaimana jika aku menculikmu?"<p>

_Sebuah awalan yang tidak diduga,_

_Bisa membawamu menuju ke sebuah akhir yang tak bisa dibayangkan._

"Ahaha, ide bagus~!" Psyche tertawa. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajah shock Izaya-nii~"

"Kalau begitu.." Tsugaru memeluk tubuh Psyche dari belakang. Ia berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Biarkan aku membawamu pergi, pangeran."

Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Psyche. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku pangeran! Dan biarkan aku bersiap dulu, dan cepat bawa aku pergi!"

.

.

.

_Pada jaman dahulu, di suatu hari.._

_Ada seorang pangeran, yang ikut berlayar bersama seorang bajak laut bermata biru._

_Dan dari sinilah,_

_Cerita mereka dimulai..._

_ -**Fin** -_


	21. A second chance

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 21: A second chance

.

.

.

A/N: AU / Angst / Shizuo's POV / Drabble / maaf kepada readers yang udah request, karena saya mendahulukan keegoisan saya sendiri.. Fanfic ini dibikin, karena tiba-tiba teringat sama seseorang yang sekarang udah bisa dibilang, ga ada di sisi saya lagi. Ngga, dia ngga meninggal, kita cuma jarang bicara aja, karena suatu masalah.. dan ya, tiba-tiba kepengen bikin yang beginian. Anggap aja fanfic ini ngegambarin isi pikiran aku sekarang.

Maaf jadi curcol.. and hope you like this one. :)

.

.

.

_Saat pintu yang besar itu terbuka,_

_Kau akan pergi dan berjalan menjauh._

_Apa suara dan do'a ku,_

_Akan sampai kepada dirimu di jauh sana?_

_._

_._

_._

Hey, arti dari 'hubungan' itu, apa?

Aku bertanya akan hal ini kepada Kasuka kemarin. Ia bilang, hubungan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat dua orang tetap bersama dalam satu ikatan. Entah ikatan teman, atau yang lainnya.

Dan ini membuatku berpikir sejenak.

Lalu, apa ikatan yang ada di antara aku dan Izaya?

"Haha, Shizu-chan~ kau tahu, aku membencimu. Kenapa kau selalu saja mengejarku kalau aku datang ke Ikebukuro, sih? Mengganggu saja. Memangnya aku mau melihat wajahmu?"

..Entahlah.

Aku membenci mahluk ini. Ia juga membenciku. Hubungan yang sama, serupa, saling berbalas.

Tapi dulu, semuanya tidak seperti ini.

Ini semua... hanya karena masalah yang sepele dan keegoisan yang selalu menang di atas hati kecil.

.

.

.

_Pintu itu telah terbuka,_

_Kini kau telah menghilang dari hadapanku._

_Keberadaanmu,_

_Akan berubah menjadi uap.._

_Dan bersatu dengan awan._

_Lalu akan turun menjadi hujan yang membasahi kota._

_._

_._

_._

Dulu, yang tahu semua hal tentang aku itu, hanya dia. Dari apa yang menjadi aibku, rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari semua orang, bahkan—aku yang tak pernah terlihat menangis di depan siapapun—hanya mau menangis depan dia.

Hanya dia yang selalu ada di saat apapun juga. Hanya dia yang selalu membagi tawa dan keceriaannya kepadaku.

Sampai—

"Lalu? Asal kau tahu, Izaya. Aku membencimu. Aku bahkan sudah malas berteman denganmu."

..Mungkin, itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku sudah membuat dia menangis.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa memaafkannya?

.

.

.

_Tanpa aku sadari,_

_Aku akan menjadi dewasa._

_Dan mulutku,_

_Akan bisa membuat kebohongan yang manis._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah berapa lama?

"Halo, Shizu-chan. Kau tidak bosan mengejarku terus? Aku sih, bosan melihat wajahmu~"

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak berbicara, tertawa, dan menangis bersamanya?

"Kenapa diam saja? Hey, kenapa kau? Sudah bodoh, malah terlihat tambah bodoh, tau."

Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?

Benci?

..Bukan.

"E-eh?" Izaya terdiam sesaat. "..Shizu-chan? ..k-kau menangis?"

Maaf, ya, Izaya.

Maafkan aku.

"Maaf... maaf.."

Yang sebenarnya selalu kurasakan bukan benci.

Aku hanya kesal.

Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri,

Yang waktu itu tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu.

"Maafkan aku..."

"H-hey, sudahlah Shizu-chan.. kenapa kau menangis sih? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf.. maaf.."

Yang selama ini aku inginkan, adalah untuk memeluk dirinya.

Bisa melihatnya tersenyum dari jauh saja sudah cukup,

Tapi aku mengharapkan lebih.

Aku ingin ia berada di sisiku. Seperti dulu lagi.

Aku ingin ingat kembali, seperti apa perasaan saat aku tertawa dan menangis bersamanya.

Apa masih sempat? 

"Shizu-chan.. berhenti menangis, bodoh!" Izaya menangkat wajahku, dan yang kulihat adalah sosoknya yang juga menangis.

"Izaya.. maafkan aku.."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku.. aku tahu, aku memang sudah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Aku tahu, pasti sulit untuk memaafkanku. Tapi.. Shizu-chan tidak perlu menangis."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis. Jari-jarinya perlahan menghapus butiran air yang mengalir di wajahku.

"Maafkan aku, Shizu-chan."

Apa masih ada kesempatan?

Apa masih bisa jadi seperti dulu lagi?

"Ayo ulang semuanya dari awal, Shizu-chan."

Masih ada, masih ada.

Jika aku berkata jujur, jika aku lebih jujur sedikit lagi saja,

Kesempatan itu akan selalu ada di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih, Izaya."

_The End_


	22. Goodbye, My Hero

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 22: Goodbye, My Hero

.

.

.

_**Note(s) + curhat(?): **_

HAHAHAH HALOOOO. Ada yang kangen sama saya? Ada? Ngga ada? Oke.. /shot

ENIWEEEI. Maaf telat update ya 8"D maklum. Saya kelas 3 SMA. Kemarin sibuk ngurusin nilai supaya masuk SNMPTN undangan. Terus tugasnya itu sadis semua. Cedyh ngeudzt. Brb mojok..

ENIWEEI (lagi) Kali ini update-an nya rikues dari **Athenna Gothess **nih 8D _Shade – DELUHI._

Aku ga begitu ngerti arti dari lagunya.. /dor dan cerita ini dibikin dari apa yang aku ngerti dari lirik lagunya. Tapi semoga anda seneng sama fanfic ini~!

Saa.. sebelum aku curcol makin panjang, enjoy reading!

_**AU / Tsugaru x Psyche / Psyche's POV / Request ditutup untuk sementara—sampai request yang sebelumnya dipenuhi, tolong jangan request dulu 8"D nanti sesi request dibuka lagi kok, tenang aja~**_

.

.

.

Masih samar-sama kuingat, padang rumput yang luas dan udara yang bersih. Suara tawa yang mengisi kehampaan, dan senyummu yang seolah menjadi warna untuk kanvas dari segala pandangan.

Masih kuingat, semua percakapan kita yang kusimpan dalam otak bagaikan catatan yang dibuat menjadi buku tebal. Semua yang kita lalui di atas padang rumput ini, semua yang kita lihat, semua yang kita rasakan—

Namun, pasti sesuatu akan berubah pada akhirnya, bukan?

Orgel yang awalnya dapat bernyanyi dengan indah pun, suatu hari akan rusak dan kehilangan suaranya. Bumi yang terus berputar pada porosnya pun, suatu hari akan membangkang dan berhenti berputar.

"Tsugaru-nii... apa dia baik-baik saja disana, ya?"

Aku menyandarkan tubuh mungil ini kepada sebuah batang pohon kayu yang sudah tua. Dedaunan yang teduh membuatku begitu merasa sejuk dan tenang. Tanpa beban, tanpa penderitaan.

Disini, aku tidak perlu berlari dan bersembunyi seperti dulu. Aku tak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang mengejarku dan menangkapku lagi. Aku tak perlu takut akan disiksa dan dijadikan budak oleh tentara-tentara jahat itu lagi.

Tidak, aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu. Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas, sosokku setahun yang lalu—lelaki kumuh dengan pakaian compang-camping. Berjalan dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak stabil, dan juga bekas luka yang tertoreh banyak di atas kulit.

Entah sudah berapa kali bibirku ini menggumam, meminta pertolongan. Aku lelah, lelah menjadi budak dari orang-orang kejam. Entah kapan manusia akan berhenti berperang. Entah kapan aku bisa bebas.

Namun aku bertemu dengannya. Di saat harapan dan asa ku sudah putus dan mati sejak lama—ia datang dan melahirkan kembali harapan-harapan itu.

Uluran tangannya telah merubah segalanya. Ia berkata, "_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, jika kau menerima uluran tangan ini.". _Dan ia menepati janjinya—tepat di saat aku menerima uluran tangan yang berbalut kain putih itu, aku mendapatkan apa yang selama ini aku inginkan; kebebasan.

Ia membawaku ke kota kecil yang jauh dari daerah perang. Kota ini begitu damai, tenang, dan semua orang menyambutku hangat. Aku diberi pakaian layak, semua bekas luka di kulitku perlahan menghilang, dan aku tidak disiksa dan dibentak dengan kata-kata kasar yang sudah tidak ingin kudengar lagi.

Dan semua kedamaian ini aku dapatkan—sampai sekarang ini. Dia, Tsugaru Heiwajima—yang telah memberikan aku semuanya. Tsugaru-nii adalah seorang tentara yang aktif dan bertugas untuk melindungi negara ini dari kehancuran dan kekalahan. Tapi di mataku, dia hanyalah pahlawanku seorang.

"Kira-kira.. kapan ia akan pulang? Apa ia menang? Apa ia.. berhasil mengusir orang-orang jahat itu?"

Aku menatap ke arah langit luas yang terang, sesekali aku melihat burung-burung gereja berterbangan sambil mencuit dengan nyaring. Namun yang terlihat di mataku adalah, wajah Tsugaru-nii yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah itu seolah terlukiskan di atas langit, berpadu dengan awan putih.

"Ushinaitakunai ibasho ga, kitto bokura ni wa sonzai suru, Boku wa mamoru beki kimi no kage ni narou.."

Bait demi bait dari lagu kunyanyikan, untuk mengisi kesunyian. Aku mengingat lagu itu—lagu yang selalu Tsugaru-nii nyanyikan untukku. Biasanya kami menyanyikannya berdua, ditemani desiran daun yang tertiup angin, dan juga dentingan senar gitar yang Tsugaru-nii petik dengan pelan.

"Hitohira no hikari ni sukoshi de mo, Sono yubisaki ga furereba. Kizutsuite shimau koto kimi wa shitteita kurushii hodo ni.."

Perasaan yang memilin hati ini kembali muncul. Rasa kesepian, sedih, sendiri. Perasaan yang tak jarang muncul ketika ia yang kusayang tidak ada di sampingku. Perasaan ketika rasa rindu ini sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Tsugaru-nii, kapan kau akan kembali? Bukankah kau berjanji bahwa.. setelah perang selesai, kau akan kembali? Kau tidak akan ingkar, bukan?

"Dareka no kokoro o tokaseru you na.."

Butiran air menetes ke atas kain yang menutupi tubuhku. Tetesan air mata yang kecil, berjatuhan dan dengan cepat menyatu dengan kain berwarna putih ini. Menghilang, meleleh. Seperti air yang seakan hidup hanya untuk sementara, dan menghilang begitu saja..

Apa kau juga begitu, Tsugaru-nii?

"A-aku bicara apa, sih! Mana mungkin Tsugaru-nii tidak kembali, 'kan.." Aku membersihkan wajahku dari air yang mengalir. Aku tidak mau menangis lagi, aku mau menjadi kuat.

Aku memutuskan untuk terus bernyanyi. Berharap suara yang mengalun ini dapat menuntunnya untuk kembali pulang dan duduk di sampingku. Berharap bahwa di jauh sana, ia mendengar semua rasa rinduku.

"Yasashisa wa chigirete kieta.. Mabushisa ni obieru kurai nara, sotto akari o keshite.."

Telingaku menangkap suara orang yang berlari, melangkahi tanah yang berbalur rumput-rumput hijau. Suara nafas orang itu yang terputus-putus, juga suaranya yang menggumamkan namaku.

Namun, aku tidak peduli. Aku terus bernyanyi.

"Sora ni te o... Kezashite hikari wo.. Saegiru furisosogu kanashimi to yami ga umete yuku.."

"-Psyche!"

"Koe o koroshite naku sugata o kakushite, hate no nai yoru no naka de.. Sono te ga mou ichido hikari o motomerareru you ni."

"Psychee! Hey, Psyche!" Orang itu terus berlari. Dari jaraknya yang masih jauh, ia memanggil namaku.

"Moumoku na hodo ni kimi o tsutsumu kara.. Tonari de waratte ite hoshii.."

"Psyche! Demi Tuhan, dengarkan aku, Psyche!"

"Mazari aenai bokutachi dakara, ushinaitakunai to omoeru.. Karada ni karamitsuku uso mo yorokobi sae mo subete.."

"PSYCHE! TSUGARU—TSUGARU, DIA-!"

"Kuroku subete—"

Dua tangan yang mengenggam bahuku dengan kasar, membuatku berhenti bernyanyi dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok apapun itu yang telah menggangguku. Saat iris mata ku menangkap sosok Kida-kun—salah satu temanku di desa ini, perasaan kesal seperti padam dengan sendirinya.

"Ki-kida-kun? Jangan mengagetkanku.." Aku membuang nafas panjang. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar aku memanggil namamu sedari tadi?" Ucap Kida di tengah nafasnya yang tak teratur. "Tsugaru-nii! Dia, dia—"

"Apa Tsugaru-nii sudah pulang?" bibirku melingkar menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lebar. "Dimana? Dimana dia?"

"Bukan, Psyche, dengarkan aku—"

"A-apa dia sudah menunggu di dalam rumah? Apa dia menyapa Celty dulu? Aku akan menyusulnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengannya di padang rumput ini!"

"Bukan, Pscyhe—"

"Tsugaru-nii.. Tsugaru-nii—"  
>"PSYCHE!"<p>

Suara yang keras itu membuat semua kebahagiaanku sirna. Aku tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres—semuanya terlihat dari raut wajah Kida-kun.

"Dengarkan aku, Psyche. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, dan tenanglah, ya?" Kida-kun melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya. "Tsugaru-nii.. memang sudah kembali. Tapi.."

"...Tapi..?" Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke sisi, menandakan aku ingin tahu apa lanjutan dari kata-katanya.

"Tapi.. Tsugaru-nii.. kembali.. di dalam sebuah kotak. Tidak, bukan kotak—tepatnya... peti. ...Peti.. mati."

_Dan di saat semua cahaya itu telah menghilang,_

_Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi di balik kegelapan._

.

.

.

Beribu suara tangis, beribu kelopak bunga, juga beribu awan gelap. Semuanya menjadi hiasan untuk sebuah peti besar berisi tubuh tak bernyawa Tsugaru-nii di dalamnya.

Semua seperti mengantar Tsugaru-nii untuk pergi ke atas, pergi ke surga, tempat yang layak untuk dia yang baik hati dan seorang pahlawan.

"Aku dengar, kita berhasil menang dalam perang. Namun itu semua karena Tsugaru yang berhasil melawan sampai akhir, dan akhirnya ia tertembak oleh salah satu tentara yang menyelinap.." Ujar Celty sambil terisak. "Ia begitu baik. Ia begitu berani. Ia juga kuat. Ia bilang, sampai tetes darah terakhir, ia akan melindungi negeri ini."

Aku tidak peduli.

"Dia memang selalu begitu, mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain di atas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mungkin orang seperti dia, hanya ada satu di dunia ini."

Lalu kenapa? Aku yakin walau kalian membicarakannya seperti ini, diam-diam kalian merasa senang karena perang sudah usai.

..Walau perang itu harus mengorbankan satu nyawa pada akhirnya.

"Dan Tsugaru selalu bilang.. ia ingin memberikan seseorang tempat untuk hidup yang lebih baik."

Kalimat itu membuat aku tertegun.

"Entah siapa yang ia maksud—ia hanya berkata bahwa ia menyayangi orang itu, dan ingin membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk hidup. Mungkin karena orang yang ia maksud adalah budak musuh dulunya."

Aku terdiam. Aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga sekujur tubuh ini bergetar. Apa? Apa ini? Apa aku ketakutan? Apa aku merasa marah? Atau justru sedih?

"Mungkin ia hanya bermaksud untuk melindungi orang itu."

Apa benar?

"Kenapa?" Gumamku di hadapan peti berisi tubuh tanpa nyawa ini. "Kalau itu semua benar, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tak meminta lebih. Aku tidak butuh kau untuk melindungiku, aku butuh kau untuk ada di sampingku.."

Tak ada jawab. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berbicara dan menangis, hanya kesunyian yang aku tangkap.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah cahayaku. Dan aku yang seorang bayangan ini, tidak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya."

_Yang aku inginkan hanyalah,_

_Saat-saat yang akan terus berlangsung untuk selamanya._

_Seperti waktu yang terhenti,_

_Dan terus diam pada putaran yang sama._

"Selamat tinggal.. Tsugaru-nii."

.

.

.

"_Selamat Tinggal, pahlawanku."_

.

.

.

.

**The End**


	23. Flower and Promise

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 23: Flower and Promise

.

.

.

Notes(s): Requestfic from mochiyo-sama. Enjoy~ / AU / ShizuoxIzaya / OOC~ / _**based of 'Yakusoku no Hana' by Rinto kagamine and Lenka Kagamine**_

.

.

.

_When you grow up , would you marry me?_

_Of course , yes I will ! I want to marry you too !_

_._

_._

_._

"Izaya-nii!"

Dua orang gadis kembar berlari kecil dan memeluk sosok kakaknya yang sedang berdiri menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala milik kedua adik manisnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kalian untuk menunggu 'kan? Aku pasti datang ke upacara kelulusan kalian, kok."  
>"Tapi tapi, kami tidak bisa menunggu!" Mairu menggembungkan pipinya. "Iza-nii kenapa malah berdiri disini, sih?"<p>

"Menunggu... Shizuo-san.." Kururi berbicara dengan suara pelannya yang khas. Namun kata-katanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Izaya menjadi merah.

"Ti-Tidak! aku tidak menunggu Shizu-chan! A-aku hanya melihat bunga sakura!" bantah Izaya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Mairu dan Kururi hanya bisa saling berpandangan saat Izaya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, meninggalkan mereka. Mairu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Kururi membuang nafas.

"Belum berubah ya, Kuru-nee.. mereka masih belum jujur."

"Umm.."

_Mungkin kenangan itu bisa saja sudah tidak ada jejaknya di dunia. _

_Tapi,_

_Kenangan, janji, ingatan—semua itu,_

_Selalu berbekas di dalam ingatan seseorang._

'_Kalau hari ini Shizu-chan datang ke upacara kelulusan Kasuka—aku pasti bertemu dengannya setelah saling diam selama 5 tahun, ya..'_

Izaya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semula sudah tertata rapi. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Shizuo yang sangat ia sukai setelah tidak berbicara selama 5 tahun?

'_Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan hal bodoh, mungkin aku dan Shizu-chan sekarang masih bersikap seperti biasa..'_

Izaya masih mengingatnya dengan jelas—di hari yang sama, 5 tahun yang lalu—sebuah kata-kata singkat yang diucapkan olehnya bisa membuat semuanya berubah.

'_Shizu-chan, kau pembohong. Aku membencimu.'_

Izaya membuang nafas depresi jika mengingat akan kata-katanya di hari itu. Izaya tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu, tapi—

Bukankah wajar jika kau kesal terhadap seseorang yang dahulu sudah berjanji akan menikah denganmu, lalu kau melihatnya sudah mempunyai kekasih yang lain?

Ya, Izaya melihat jelas gadis berambut pirang keturunan Russia itu membuat Shizuo tertawa. Gadis yang memiliki nama Vorona itu menggandeng lengan Shizuo dengan erat, mereka begitu dekat.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, rasa amarah langsung muncul dalam diri Izaya. Seperti 7 Dosa mematikan, kecemburuan itu datang dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kalau tahu akan begini.. aku biarkan saja mereka berdua bersama.. asalkan Shizu-chan.. tidak menjauhiku seperti ini."

Tapi, waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang bagaikan permainan yang memilik tombol 'mengulang kembali'. Apa yang sudah terjadi sudah dicatat oleh dunia ini, dan tidak ada penghapus yang bisa menghilangkan tinta kejadian yang sudah tertoreh dengan rapi dan bersifat permanen.

"Izaya-nii?" Kururi menggenggam ujung _furcoat _ milik kakaknya, dan menatap sosok Izaya dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran. "Daijoubu..?"

Izaya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kururi dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mana Mairu? Ayo kita cepat masuk, nanti upacaranya keburu selesai."

"Mairu.. berbicara.. Kasuka.."

"Eh?"

Izaya menoleh, mencari-cari sosok Mairu. Dan matanya pun menangkap sosok gadis berkepang dua yang sedang berbicara dengan dua lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya—yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap, dan yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang terang hasil pewarnaan.

Yap, Mairu sedang berbicara dengan Kasuka, dan lelaki yang saat ini paling ingin Izaya hindari- Shizuo.

"Ah, Izaya-nii!" Mairu melambaikan tangannya. "Kesini, kesini!"

'_Duuh, ngapain Mairu panggil aku buat kesana!' _umpat Izaya dalam hati.

"Uhm.. Mairu, aku dan Kururi akan masuk duluan, ya! Nanti cepat kau masuk juga, jangan sampai terlambat!"

Izaya menarik lengan Kururi dan berjalan masuk menuju gedung utama sekolah. Sementara Mairu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Uuuh! Ngga Iza-nii, Ngga Shizuo-san, dua-duanya sama aja!" Mairu menoleh dan menatap tajam Shizuo

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau bertemu sekarang, pasti.. keadaannya aneh." Jawab Shizuo

"Tapi setidaknya, kalian 'kan bisa saling sapa! Cuma bilang 'hai', apa susahnya, sih?"

"Mairu.. Shizuo-nii itu bukan orang yang mudah berbicara.. apalagi kalau orang itu adalah orang yang disukai—"

"K-Kasuka!" Shizuo buru-buru menutup mulut Kasuka dengan tangannya. "Err—lupakan saja apa yang ia katakan tadi."

"Ooh?" Mairu tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku duluan ya~"

Mairu berlari meninggalkan Izaya dan Kasuka sambil masih tersenyum. Mulutnya terlihat menggumamkan kata-kata dengan suara yang kecil, dan terkadang ia tertawa puas, seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Shizuo-nii.. berhati-hatilah."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Mata Mairu tadi.." Kasuka tersenyum tipis. "Mata yang menandakan bahwa ia punya rencana."  
>"Ugh, sial.."<p>

.

.

.

Shizuo duduk di tengah-tengah banyak wali murid yang datang untuk melihat anaknya atau adiknya lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama Raira. Matanya menangkap sosok Izaya yang menyimak pidato sang kepala sekolah dengan seksama. Izaya duduk jauh dari tempat Shizuo, namun Shizuo masih bisa melihat jelas sosok jangkung itu dari tempatnya.

'_Izaya.. setelah 5 tahun, ternyata ia tidak berubah sama sekali.' _Ucap Shizuo dalam hati, seraya mengamati Izaya dari kejauhan. _'Tapi sepertinya, ia jadi bertambah kurus..'_

Izaya memang peka, ketika ia sadar ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan dalam, ia menoleh seketika. Shizuo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Izaya merasa bukan Shizuo yang sedari tadi menatapnya terus-terusan.

'_Itu 'kan tidak mungkin. Mana mau dia menatap orang yang dibenci.'_

Sementara itu, Mairu, Kururi, dan Kasuka—yang duduk berdekatan di jajaran kursi untuk para siswa dan siswi, mengamati tingkah kakak mereka.

"Tuh 'kan! Mereka tidak saling jujur, sih! Coba kalau mereka bicara jujur.. pasti mereka sudah berbaikan!" Ucap Mairu—dengan suara yang kecil, tentunya.

"Buat.. mereka.. jujur.." Gumam Kururi

"Jadi.. kau mau menjalankan rencana 'itu', Mairu?" tanya Kasuka

"Tentu saja!" Mairu menyeringai lebar. "Memang rencana ini kejam, tapi setidaknya, kemungkinan untuk berhasilnya adalah 95%!"

"5 persennya kegagalan karena apa?"

"Itu adalah presentase kemungkinan Shizuo-san bisa mendobrak pintunya—mengingat kekuatan dia yang luar biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa.. Shizuo-san tidak akan mendobrak pintunya walaupun ia bisa."

Mairu menatap Shizuo yang kembali mengamati Izaya secara diam-diam. Mairu menangkap wajah Shizuo yang terkadang tersenyum lembut, dan Mairu pun mengerti arti sorot mata Shizuo. Shizuo tidak membenci Izaya—sedikitpun. Sorot matanya menandakan rasa kasih sayang yang besar, dan perasaan untuk ingin melindungi.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi.. setelah upacara ini selesai, aku akan jalankan rencana ini!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah Ijazah kelulusan selesai diberikan pada seluruh murid, upacara pun selesai. Para siswa dan siswi bersorak sorai dan tertawa bahagia. Mereka semua diperbolehkan untuk pulang, atau mengambil foto dahulu di lingkungan sekolah.

Dan walaupun tidak ada di dalam aturan—Mairu menganggap, _**'Mengunci kakaknya bersama Shizuo-san di dalam ruang olahraga'**_ juga diperbolehkan.

"Shizuo-san!"

Dan rencana pun.. dimulai.

"Mairu?" Shzuo melihat sosok Mairu yang berlari ke arahnya, dengan wajah panik. "Ada apa?"  
>"Kuru-nee!" Teriak Mairu. "Ia—ia terjebak di ruang olahraga! Aku tidak bisa menemukan Iza-nii dari tadi, jadi, tolonglah Kuru-nee! Kumohon!"<p>

Shizuo menatap Mairu dengan penuh keraguan. "Kau.. tidak main-main, 'kan?"

"Shizuo-nii." Kasuka masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. "Mairu serius. Sorot matanya tidak main-main sama sekali. Lebih baik.. kita tolong Kururi-san."

"Kasuka.." Shizuo membuang nafas. "Baiklah, kalau Kasuka yang bicara, aku percaya.."

Kasuka melirik ke arah Mairu, yang tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih!'. Kasuka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Biar aku saja yang ke ruang olahraga, kalian berdua tunggu disini, siapa tahu Izaya akan datang nanti."

Shizuo berlari ke arah gedung olahraga—ia tahu persis dimana letak gedung itu. Wajar saja, sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dulu ia tempati, bersama Izaya, Shinra, dan Kadota.

"Gedung olahraga.. ah, disana!"

.

.

.

_~Di waktu yang sama saat Mairu menjalankan rencananya ~_

_._

_._

_._

"Izaya-nii!"

Izaya melihat Kururi berlari sambil terengah-engah ke arahnya, dan raut wajah panik yang identik dengan raut wajah Mairu saat meyakinkan Shizuo—terlukis dengan jelas.

"Kenapa, Kururi? Dimana Mairu?"

"Mairu.. terjebak.. gedung olahraga.."

"E-eh? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Izaya

"Tadi.. kami mengambil foto.. pintunya tertutup.."

"-Tch! Baiklah, Kururi, kau tunggu disini, ya! Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku dan Mairu kembali!"

Izaya berlari ke arah gedung olahraga, meninggalkan sosok Kururi yang mengganti raut paniknya menjadi senyum tipis yang menandakan bahwa tugasnya berjalan dengan baik.

"Kuru-nee~!" Mairu memeluk Kururi dari belakang, tanpa diketahui oleh kakaknya itu. "Sukses?"

"Um.. sekarang.. ikuti.."

"Un! Ayo, Kasuka-san!"

Dan tiga orang itupun diam-diam mengikuti kakak mereka.

.

.

.

"..Shizu-chan?"

"I-Izaya?"

Dua orang bodoh yang sudah tertipu ini hanya saling memandang. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Eum.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Izaya

"Tadi.. Mairu minta tolong padaku, katanya Kururi terjebak disini, dan dia tidak bisa menemukanmu."

"AP—" Izaya menepuk jidatnya. "Kururi bilang Mairu yang terjebak di gedung ini. Ini pasti rencana mereka!"

"Ah.. kalau dipikir, benar juga.. aku sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh saat membuka pintu gedung ini dan ternyata tidak terkunci."

"Lalu—"

_**BRAK!**_

Suara pintu yang ditutup keras dan terkunci dengan rapat menggema di ruangan yang kosong ini. Firasat Izaya benar, ini ulah dua adik kembarnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"MAIRU, KURURI! APA-APAAN INI!" Izaya mencoba menarik pintu itu berkali-kali, namun mustahil, kuncinya rapat.

"Kalian tidak boleh keluar sampai kalian baikan!" Teriak Mairu. "Aku, Kuru-nee dan Kasuka-san akan pergi dulu, dan kalau kalian sudah baikan—aku yakin Shizuo-san bisa buka pintu ini tanpa kunci. Sudah ya, sampai nanti!"

Izaya menatap ke arah Shizuo, yang membalas tatapannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kalau begitu.. buka pintunya. Sekarang." Ucap Izaya

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Urgh—aku tahu, kau juga mau keluar dari sini, 'kan!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku tidak suka diperintah!"

"Bodoh, siapa yang keras kepala, hah! Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini!"

"Kau memang tidak berubah, menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga sama saja!"

Izaya menatap tajam Shizuo yang membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajam. Amarah sedang menguasai diri mereka—percuma saja berbaikan jika sudah begini.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja." Izaya berjalan ke dekat dinding dan duduk di atas lantai. "Aku akan menunggu tiga orang itu kembali."

Shizuo terdiam, dan amarahnya menghilang ketika melihat Izaya yang berbicara dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

'_Kalau tidak berbicara jujur, _

_kalian akan begini terus selamanya!'_

"Aku.. bukannya tidak mau keluar dari sini." Ucap Shizuo. "Tapi.. aku tidak ingin membuka pintu ini.. sampai aku bisa berbicara."

Izaya mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat sosok Shizuo yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Shizuo begitu tenang, dan.. terlihat sedikit lemah.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan." Izaya berdiri dari posisinya. "Soal kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Shizuo mengangguk. "Itu... aku boleh bertanya dulu, kenapa kau marah?"

Izaya tertegun sejenak. "..Menurutmu, kenapa?"

"Eh?" Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya. "Karena... kau melihat melihatku berjalan bersama Vorona?"

Izaya membuang nafas. "Tepat."

"Kenapa.. kau begitu marah?"

"Kau pikir.. aku tidak akan kesal.. kalau melihat lelaki yang melupakan janjinya.. dan tiba-tiba saja dia punya kekasih baru?"

Shizuo menyerap kata-kata Izaya dan sebuah kesimpulan masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Ooh! Bukan, bukan!" Shizuo tersenyum, untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan Izaya—setelah 5 tahun mereka tidak berbicara. "Vorona itu kakak angkatku. Kami akrab sedari kecil. Dia sudah menikah bulan kemarin. Kami.. tidak pacaran"

Izaya yang bisa bengong, meratapi betapa bodohnya dia sewaktu itu. Kalau saja ia tidak langsung marah, pasti tidak akan begini!

"J-jadi, kalian cuma saudara?"

"Ya.. Begitulah."

"..Ternyata.."

Izaya tertawa, merasa lega karena semua hal yang tidak diketahuinya sejak dulu—kini sudah terungkap, dan ternyata itu semua hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Bodohnya! Aku sampai marah-marah dan membentakmu waktu itu.. maaf ya, Shizu-chan."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Shizuo tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat Izaya. "Izaya, aku tidak pernah lupa akan janji kita."

Mata Izaya membelalak. "E-eh? Jadi.. kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Itu janji yang sangat penting, bukan? Dimana kita dulu mengucapkannya bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran."

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, Aku akan menikahimu, Izaya!"_

"_Tentu! Aku juga mau menikah dengan Shizu-chan!"_

Rona merah muncul perlahan di wajah Izaya. "K-kalau diingat, entah kenapa rasanya memalukan, ya.."

"Menurutku.. tidak." Shizuo melingkarkan tangannya kepada tubuh mungil Izaya. Sebuah pelukan yang membawa kembali semua kenangan..

"Karena aku benar-benar akan menepati janjiku, Izaya."

.

.

.

"Nee, nee, menurut kalian, apa kita masuk sekarang saja?" bisik Mairu

"Jangan, kau tidak bisa lihat.. mereka sedang mesra sekarang? Biarkan saja dulu." Jawab Kasuka

"Iza-nii.. terlihat.. bahagia.."

Kururi hanya tersenyum, senang melihat sosok kakaknya dari balik celah pintu yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Kururi selalu mengharapkan kebahagian Izaya diatas siapapun, bahkan di atas dirinya sendiri.

"Happy end itu akan bisa didapatkan kalau kita berbicara jujur."

_**The End**_


	24. The Secret & Black Vow

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 24: The Secret Black Vow

.

.

.

Notes(s): Requestfic from Yami-chan Kagami. Enjoy! / AU / **Based of "Secret Black Vow" by Kagamine Len and Rin **

.

.

.

_Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang,_

_Malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi._

_Merelakan sepasang sayapnya, ia memberikan dirinya sendiri untuk sang iblis,_

_Hanya demi seorang manusia—_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Izaya mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang terluka di depannya. Sosok indah itu kini terlihat menyedihkan—dengan darah yang mewarnai pakaiannya yang berwarna putih, juga sayap yang sudah tak berbentuk karena terluka. Malaikat yang terluka itu menatap Izaya, mengamati ke dalam iris _Scarlet _yang telah sudi untuk menolongnya dari kematian.

Namun, pengamatan sang malaikat itu membawanya jauh ke dalam sebuah dosa.

Malaikat itu menatap sang manusia dengan dalam, penuh arti. Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi wajahnya, hatinya merasakan sakit namun juga nafsu. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat masih menatap Izaya, dan perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan itu.

_Kisah cinta yang terlarang pun dimulai._

"Siapa namamu, Malaikat yang terjatuh?" Tanya Izaya, yang telah selesai mengobati luka malaikat itu. Izaya membawa malaikat itu ke tempat tinggalnya, dan memberikan ia pakaian yang layak.

"Shi-Shizuka.."  
>"Shizuka? Nama yang bagus." Izaya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh ke bumi?"<p>

"Aku terbang terlalu jauh," Gumam Shizuka. "Aku terluka karena seorang iblis menggores sayapku."

"Ah, Malaikat yang malang.." Izaya membelai rambut panjang Shizuka dengan lembut. "Kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kau sembuh. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, ya?"

Shizuka kembali merasakan perasaan yang asing; perasaan yang sama ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Izaya. "Terima kasih.."

_Apa yang ia inginkan adalah buah yang terlarang._

_Tersembunyi di belakang senyuman,_

_Untuk membuat cinta terlarang di antara manusia dan bidadari terjadi,_

_Yang harus ia lakukan hanya satu;_

_Menghancurkan segalanya._

Semakin hari, dosa itu semakin membesar.

Perasaan terlarang yang dimiliki malaikat terjatuh itu; yaitu, 'Cinta', semakin menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu seperti tinta hitam yang tersiram ke atas kertas putih, semakin lama tinta hitam itu semakin melebar, sampai akhirnya—

Kertas itu menjadi berwarna hitam sepenuhnya.

"Shizuka, perkenalkan, ini tunanganku—Kanra."

Kanra tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh Shizuka seperti apa artinya. Shizuka hanya merasakan rasa amarah, cemburu, iri, keki—ketika melihat gadis bernama Kanra ini.

Shizuka menatap sosok Izaya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kanra dari kejauhan. Izaya dan Kanra sedang melihat sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna hitam, begitu indah.

Shizuka berjalan mendekati Izaya, begitu Kanra melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari sisi Izaya. Izaya menoleh ke arah Shizuka dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyuman hangat yang ternyata bukan ditujukan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Shizuka menunjukkan pada Izaya, semua yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberi tahu Izaya seluruh perasaannya.

_Aku akan menelantarkan hatiku.  
>Jika aku diperbolehkan untuk hidup dan mencintaimu,<br>Aku tak akan ragu melepaskan sepasang sayap ini.  
>Biarkan aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri,<em>

_Pada pangkuan sang iblis.._

Izaya mendorong sosok Shizuka—tidak secara kasar, namun cukup untuk membuat Shizuka menjauh. Izaya menyentuh bibirnya—yang tadi baru saja ia rasakan adalah, kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh malaikat di hadapannya. Melihat reaksi Izaya yang tidak membuatnya senang, Shizuka pun menangis. rasa sakit di hatinya kini tak terbendung lagi. Shizuka akhirnya hanya bisa lari; kabur, dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Shizuka..?" Izaya merasakan rasa penyesalan dan panik bercampur di dalam hatinya. "Shizuka? Kamu dimana?"

Aneh, pikir Izaya. Baru saja beberapa detik lalu ia menolak kecupan dari gadis itu, yang berarti juga menolak perasaannya. Tapi, bukan—Izaya bukannya membenci Shizuka. Ia hanya, merasa tak pantas menerima cinta suci dari seorang malaikat.

Kini ia begitu merasa hilang dan ragu. Shizuka telah menghilang, apa kini Shizuka membenci dirinya?

"Shizuka! Kembalilah!"

.

.

.

"Kau mencintai manusia itu, bukan?"

Sosok iblis tengah berdiri di hadapan Shizuka. Kabut hitam tebal yang mengelilinginya membuat cahaya sang malaikat tertutupi oleh rasa ragu. Iblis itu tersenyum puas, karena sebentar lagi, ia berhasil mengambil hati dari malaikat itu. Hanya sedikit lagi.. seperti satu kepingan puzzle yang akan melengkapi gambar itu seutuhnya.

"Buatlah sebuah kontrak denganku." Desis sang iblis. "Kau akan terlahir kembali, menjadi seorang manusia. Kau bisa hidup bersama manusia itu."

Shizuka mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang begitu redup terpikat oleh janji yang diberikan sang iblis.

"Tetapi.." Iblis itu menyentuh wajah Shizuka, membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain. "Kau harus memberikan sepasang sayapmu.. dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke surga, maupun neraka. Ketika kau mati, jiwamu hanya akan terbang dan hidup di dalam kehampaan, sendirian.."

Shizuka tidak peduli. Apa yang ia dengar hanyalah sisi manis dari janji yang diberikan sang iblis. Tanpa ragu, mulutnya berkata, "Iya.". Sang iblis telah menang. Ia memberikan kotak pandora itu kepada sang Malaikat, kotak pandora berisi hal-hal buruk di dalamnya, tanpa ada harapan yang tersisa.

_Semakin besar perasaan cintanya itu,_

_Semakin ia tidak ragu untuk membuka kotak pandora hitam dari sang iblis._

_._

_._

_._

Izaya membuang nafas, merasa tak sedikitpun bahagia di hari pernikahannya ini. Ia hanya duduk di kursi yang terletak di taman belakang gereja, tempat dimana ia akan melakukan sumpah suci bersama wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya—dan bukan, dia bukan Shizuka.

Semenjak kepergian Shizuka—Izaya sadar bahwa keberadaan malaikat itu sangat penting baginya. Betapa bodohnya ia bisa menolak perasaan tulus dari malaikat itu.

_Srak!_, sebuah suara langkah kaki yang menapaki rerumputan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Izaya. Matanya berpindah kepada sosok yang sedang menatapnya, sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang sayu.

Sosok pemuda tampan dan jangkung—dengan rambut pirang dan warna mata yang sama dengan Shizuka. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Izaya sedikit kebingungan.

"Ikutlah denganku, Izaya."

_Apa yang ada di tangan mereka adalah,_

_Buah yang mengandung kenafsuan, yang selama ini mereka inginkan._

_Membuat bahkan sebuah janji yang suci,_

_Menjadi dosa yang tidak terampuni._

"Shizuo, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.."

"Siapa?"  
>"Dia adalah seorang malaikat, malaikat yang sangat cantik." Izaya tersenyum mengingat Shizuka yang menari dalam ingatannya. "Namun, aku hanyalah manusia bodoh yang menolak rasa cintanya."<p>

"Apa karena itu, waktu itu kau menerima uluran tanganku—dan memutuskan untuk kabur bersamaku? Walau kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali?"

"Mungkin begitu.." Gumam Izaya. "Tapi.. itu juga karena aku memang merasa tidak bisa menikahi Kanra—tidak setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada Shizuka."

Shizuo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Betapa ia ingin mengatakan pada Izaya bahwa sosok yang ia bicarakan itu kini tepat ada di sampingnya, memeluk dirinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Izaya tahu—bahwa malaikat yang selalu ia pandang sebagai sosok yang suci, kini adalah manusia yang sudah melakukan janji bersama iblis.

"Apa aku tidak bisa.. menjadi pengganti malaikat itu?"

"E-eh?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya, tangannya perlahan mengangkat wajah Izaya agar matanya membalas tatapan penuh ketulusannya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Izaya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Shi.. shizuo..?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." Shizuo perlahan membuat tubuh Izaya semakin turun, dan terbaring di atas kursi tempat dimana mereka sedang duduk. Sampai Izaya betul-betul tertahan oleh sosok yang kini sedang mengikatnya dengan sebuah tatapan. Shizuo terus menatap Izaya, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi matanya—namun, kedua bola matanya masih mengikuti sosok tersebut. Ia—yang sebelumnya berada atas sosok Izaya, kini merendahkan tubuhnya. Sampai wajah mereka mendekat, sampai Izaya merasakan nafas hangat Shizuo di hadapan wajahnya..

Sampai Shizuo mengecup Izaya dengan lembut, namun juga dalam, dan manis. Tidak, rasanya bercampur. Kecupan itu semakin lama berbumbu rasa nafsu, yang di salah artikan sebagai 'cinta' oleh manusia.

Sebuah dosa besar, bukan?

Tapi, apa mereka peduli?

_Dosa yang terlarang,_

_Terus menggoreskan luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan. _

"Shizuo, aku tidak percaya kau bisa menemukan ladang bunga seindah ini!" Izaya berlari bebas, seperti anak kecil yang tidak memikirkan masalah ataupun beban. Setidaknya, Shizuo merasa bahagia jika Izaya merasa seperti itu juga.

"Kau senang, Izaya?"

"Tentu saja!" Izaya mengambil satu tangkai bunga Lily dan mencium aromanya. "Apalagi, tempat tinggal kita yang baru letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Aku bisa bayangkan kalau nanti kau pergi bekerja, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku disini!"

Shizuo tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin melakukan 'hal itu' disini juga bisa kita coba lakukan, ya?" goda Shizuo

"Ap—hey, jangan mengatakan hal memalukan!" wajah Izaya begitu merah. "Dan—tidak. Kita tidak akan melakukan apapun disini. Nanti, bunganya rusak."  
>"Aku hanya bercanda," Shizuo tertawa. "Aku akan mengambilkan beberapa bunga untukmu. Tunggu disini, ya?"<p>

Izaya mengangguk, dan kembali mengamati banyaknya bunga dengan berbagai macam warna terbentang di hadapannya. Suasana yang begitu damai, tak membuat Izaya sadar bahwa kematian kini sangat dekat dengannya.

"Lihat lelaki itu, lelaki yang mengkhianatimu.." Iblis itu berbisik. "Kanra, bukankah lebih baik, dia menghilang saja?"

"Menghilang..?"

"Ya, menghilang!" Iblis itu tertawa kencang. "Orang yang mengkhianatimu, menyakitimu, mereka tidak pantas hidup! Hancurkan saja mereka, hancurkan.."

Kanra menerima pisau tajam itu dari tangan sang iblis. Pisau yang bersih, belum ternodai setetes darahpun. Mata pisau itu memantulkan bayangan wajah Kanra, yang kini sedang tersenyum diliputi kebencian.

"Izaya.."

Izaya menoleh, namun saat mendengar suara itu—ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya, namun, ia sudah terlanjur menghadapi rasa takut itu. Ia melihat sosok gadis yang ia tinggalkan—sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"K-Kanra..?"

"Nee, Izaya.. kenapa kau meninggalkan aku di hari itu?"

"A-aku—" Izaya terhenti. "Maaf.. maafkan aku. kurasa, aku hanya.. takut."

"Takut?" Kanra mengenggam erat pisau tajam yang ia sembunyikan di balik gaun. "Kau yakin, itu bukan karena—kau mencintai malaikat itu?"  
>Mata Izaya membesar. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, ia tidak mau menyakiti malaikat itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan berkata, 'Tidak, aku tidak mencintai malaikat itu.'<p>

Kanra mengatupkan mulutnya. Pisau tajam itu ia ayunkan, dan ujungnya yang dapat merobek dan melukai itu menancap di jantung Izaya.

"Selamat tinggal, Izaya."

_._

_._

_._

Shizuo membawa buket bunga mawar putih itu dengan rasa gembira. Ia ingin tahu, seperti apa reaksi Izaya ketika tahu bahwa Shizuo membawakan bunga favoritnya.

Langkah kakinya berbunyi, gesekan antara alas sepatu berwarna coklat miliknya dengan rumput hijau menghasilkan melodi yang bergema di antara angin. Shizuo berharap akan menemukan sosok Izaya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum, memeluknya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Namun, apa yang ada di dalam khayalan Shizuo—dibalikkan oleh Tuhan, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Yang Shizuo temukan adalah sosok Izaya yang terbaring tanpa nyawa, dengan darah yang membuat bunga Lily penopang tubuh Izaya menjadi berwarna merah. Shizuo melupakan bunga-bunga mawar putih yang ia baru saja petik—ia menjatukannya, berserakan di tanah. Ia berlari ke arah Izaya, mengguncangkan tubuh itu agar bisa membuka matanya kembali.

"Izaya?" Shizuo merangkul tubuh Izaya di dalam pangkuannya. "Kumohon, buka matamu!"

Hasilnya nihil, sosok itu sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"Apa.. yang bisa aku lakukan.. tanpamu?" Gumam Shizuo

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan nyawamu untuk manusia itu?" Kabut hitam kembali muncul, berubah menjadi sosok yang dibenci oleh semua umat. Iblis itu kembali menuai senyumannya yang palsu. "Lagipula, kau tidak bisa hidup jika manusia itu tidak ada, bukan?"

"Tapi.. apa bisa, aku menolong Izaya?"  
>"Tentu saja!" Iblis itu melingkarkan sayap hitamnya, menutupi kedua insan yang penuh dosa itu dengan kegelapan. "Berikan nyawamu kepadanya, dan ia akan kembali hidup. Tapi seperti janjimu waktu itu—kalau kau mati, nyawamu hanya akan hidup di dalam kehampaan."<p>

Shizuo menatap sosok Izaya. Sosok yang dulu tersenyum, kini tak memiliki emosi apapun. Sosoknya yang dulu selalu terasa hangat, kini begitu dingin dan kaku.

Dan sekali lagi,

Shizuo terjebak di dalam janji manis sang iblis. Membawanya ke dalam lubang hitam, seperti Alice yang terjatuh karena mengejar kelinci putih.

_My dear, lying cold._

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God..._

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_so I will die for you..._

_I believe that's my fate._

Shizuo mengecup Izaya—setidaknya, untuk terakhir kalinya. Izaya membuka matanya perlahan, rasa sakit karena tusukan pisau tadi hilang sepenuhnya, dan tubuhnya terasa—terlahir kembali. Dalam pandangannya yang tak jelas, ia melihat sosok Shizuo—bukan, Shizuka.. tidak, sosok keduanya yang bercampur. Sosok itu tersenyum sambil menitikan air mata, dan saat mata Izaya terbuka sepenuhnya..

_Malaikat terjatuh yang tak memiliki sayap,_

_Terbebaskan dari janji yang ia buat bersama sang iblis,_

_Dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri._

_Meninggalkan jejak sehelai bulu sayap,_

_Ia menyelamatkan manusia yang ia cintai._

Sosok Shizuo.. dan Shizuka.. menhilang sepenuhnya.

Memudar, pecah, bersatu dengan hampanya udara—dan tidak meninggalkan sisa. Hanya berubah menjadi sebuah bulu sayap, yang semakin lama semakin pudar.

"Shi—SHIZUO? SHIZUKA?" Izaya meraih bulu sayap itu. Perasaan ketika ia bersama Shizuo dan Shizuka—semuanya menyatu di dalam hatinya, seakan-akan bulu sayap itu adalah pembangkit memori untuk seseorang. Izaya menangis, menangis sekencang-kencangnya, berharap suara tangisannya didengar oleh Tuhan, dan berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati mengembalikan malaikat yang ia cintai itu ke sisinya.

"Bodohnya.." Iblis yang sedari tadi mengamati- kini berdiri di hadapan Izaya yang sedang menangis. "Shizuo—ya, manusia itu sebenarnya adalah malaikat yang kau tolak rasa cintanya. Mereka orang yang sama."

"Hachimenroppi.." Desis Izaya. "Kau.. kau yang melakukan semua ini? Kau memang sengaja—menghasut Kanra, agar kau bisa membawa nyawa Shizuka?"

"Kau tahu persis bahwa mereka memang bodoh," Roppi tersenyum licik. "Mereka mau melakukan apapun hanya demi sebuah perasaan egois bernama 'cinta'. Itu yang membuat mereka menjadi bodoh."

"Kau—"

"Saking bodohnya mereka," Roppi menepukkan telapak tangannya, tepat kepada dada bidang milik Izaya. Sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari tubuh belakang Izaya, sayap hitam besar yang seperti kabut di tengah hutan. "Mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang iblis."

Izaya mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah lama ia menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang iblis, bersembunyi dibalik sosok palsunya sebagai manusia biasa. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Shizuka—malaikat yang terjatuh dari langit. Ia telah melupakan sosok iblis di dalam dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, agar bisa mencintai gadis itu.

Tapi, cinta terlarang itu...

Walaupun manis,

Tidak akan menjadi akhir yang membahagiakan.

Dan kisah ini pun..

Berakhir dengan kepedihan.

_Saat buah terlarang itu terjatuh dan hancur,_

_Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu lagi.._

_**The End**_


	25. Our Bitter Sweet Melody

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 25: Our Bitter Sweet Melody

.

.

.

Notes(s): Requestfic from Aldred van Kuroschiffer, enjoy! / AU / TsukiRoppi / Perhatian: Alur maju mundur kiri kanan *?* dijamin kalian pusing pas baca hwhwhw 8"D author bejad / OH, THANKS FOR 100 REVIEW! ;A; / Chapter panjang sebagai balasan karena lama ga update uhfu enjoy!

.

.

.

_Sebuah pertemuan kecil yang tak terduga,_

_Bisa menjadi awal dari cerita milikmu sendiri._

_Apakah ceritamu akan jadi cerita yang menyenangkan?_

_Apa kau akan mendapat akhir yang bahagia?_

"Maaf, boleh aku masuk klub musik?"

Seorang lelaki jangkung lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memang tampan—memasuki ruangan sepi yang hanya diisi oleh 4 orang di dalamnya. Lelaki berkacamata itu membetulkan posisi syal berwarna merah miliknya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ada.

"Aaah! Kau mau masuk klub musik?" Seorang perempuan—memakai topi dan rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, berlari dan –hampir—menerjang lelaki yang tak berdosa itu. "Selamat datang!"

"Erika-san, jangan menerjang anak baru seperti itu.." Kali ini, seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang berbicara dengan lembut. "Namamu siapa?"

"Tsu-tsukishima! Heiwajima Tsukishima!"

"Ooh, kau keponakannya Shizuo-sensei itu, 'kan? Pantas wajah kalian mirip~!" Tsukishima hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Namaku Masaomi Kida, selamat datang di klub musik! Perempuan yang tadi hampir menerjangmu namanya Erika Karisawa, dia kelas 2. Lelaki yang berambut pendek itu, Mikado Ryuugamine, aku dan dia masih kelas satu! Oh, dan aku memainkan alat musik _bass _disini."

"Aku bermain gitar, salam kenal, Tsukishima-san." Ucap Mikado

"A-aku Tsukishima, kelas 1 juga, baru pindah ke sekolah ini kemarin, salam kenal.."

"Salam kenal, Tsuki-chu! Aku Erika. Aku bermain drum disini~" Erika menjabat tangan Tsukishima, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Oh iya, Roppi-kuun!" Erika menoleh dan berjalan ke arah seorang lelaki dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam pekat—juga mata yang berwarna merah seperti darah. "Kenalkan dirimu juga, dong!"

Tsuki menatap lelaki itu sejenak—lelaki yang memakai _furcoat _dengan bulu berwarna merahdi luar seragam sekolahnya, entah itu melanggar aturan sekolah atau tidak. Lelaki itu hanya membuang nafas ketika Erika mulai berbicara panjang lebar, memarahinya. Dia terlihat tidak peduli, dan terus memasang ekspressi dinginnya itu.

Tapi, ketika lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya—membuat mata Tsukishima dengannya bertemu, Tsukishima merasa—ada yang berbeda. Entahlah, seperti, sebuah musik yang rasanya kau kenal, tapi tidak kau ketahui apa judulnya, dan dimana kau pernah mendengarkannya. Seperti rasa nostalgia dan rindu.

"Berisik, Erika! Kalau aku memperkenalkan diriku sekarang, kau akan diam?"

"Tidak janji, sih~ tapi aku akan berhenti memarahimu!"

"Eurgh.. semua manusia sama saja, menyebalkan." Iris _Scarlet_ lelaki itu menusuk, seperti menerobos masuk ke dalam iris _Scarlet_ milik Tsukishima. Warna mata yang sama, seperti tercampur dan berpadu menjadi satu kesatuan. "Namaku Orihara Hachimenroppi. Panggil saja Roppi. Aku kelas 3. Aku _vocalist_ disini."

'_Aah, dia kakak kelasku, ternyata..' _ucap Tsukishima dalam hati

"Salam kenal, Roppi-senpai.."

"Nah, sekarang, kita semua resmi mendapatkan satu anggota lagi!" Kida melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu milik Tsukishima. "Kau bisa bermain musik apa, Tsuki-kun?"

"A-aku.." Tsukishima mengambil beberapa kertas dari tas selempangnya. "Aku bisa bermain piano, bernyanyi, dan membuat lagu.."

"Membuat lagu? Hebat!" Mikado melihat isi dari kertas-kertas yang Tsukishima keluarkan tadi. "Kau pintar memilih nada dan kata-kata. Sejak kapan kau suka menulis lagu?"

"A-ah, tidak.. aku menulis lagu secara spontan, kalau aku menemukan kata-kata yang tepat atau nada yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan, langsung akan kubuat lagunya."

'_Hmm, seorang musisi alami, ya?' _Ujar Roppi di dalam hati. Diam-diam, ia ikut memperhatikan juga isi dari lagu-lagu yang Tsukishima buat. Matanya menangkap satu buah lagu yang masih baru separuh jadi, berjudul '_Our Bitter Sweet Melody'._ Roppi mencoba membaca nada-nada yang ada, berusaha membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika lagu itu dimainkan.

"Lagu ini," Roppi mengambil kertas lagu itu dari tangan Tsuki, membuat Tsuki sedikit kebingungan. "Mainkan lagu ini. Kau bisa pakai piano di sudut ruangan."

"E-eh?" Tsukishima cengo beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia ditegur kembali oleh Roppi. "Tunggu apa kau, cepat mainkan!"

"Ba-baik!"

Tsukishima pun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah piano yang tertata rapi itu. Tak ada debu, dan walau jarang digunakan, sepertinya dirawat dengan begitu baik. Tsukishima menekan satu per satu tuts piano itu, dan perlahan jarinya mulai membentuk sebuah melodi.

_Just like a bird,_

_I want to fly and be free._

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu tertegun sesaat, dan perlahan perasaan takjub muncul dalam hati mereka. Suara yang lembut namun begitu penuh emosi, jari yang dengan lihainya membentuk nada-nada yang unik..

Mereka seperti melihat sosok asli dari Tsukishima.

_Pure like an Angel,_

_So Innocent like a harmless kids._

_I want to touch you,_

_But I don't want you to be hurt, to be lonely, to be sad._

_I want to keep that pureness of yours,_

_Forever._

'_Tunggu, lagu ini—' _Roppi menangkat satu alisnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya entah dimana, tapi—

"KAU DITERIMA!" Erika—dengan senyum yang lebar, melompat ke arah Tsukishima dan mencekik—maksudnya, memeluknya dengan erat. "KAU PANTAS MASUK KLUB MUSIK!"

"A, Ano, Erika-senpai, Na.. nafas—"

"ERIKA-SENPAI, JANGAN BUNUH JUNIOR YANG BARU SAJA MASUK!"

'_Hmm.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..'_

.

.

.

Tsukishima membuang nafas. Ia meletakkan pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi ia pegang, bersiap untuk menulis kelanjutan dari lagu yang sedang ia buat—namun, nol besar. Di otaknya tidak ada ide sama sekali, padahal ini sudah hari ke 7 ia bergabung dengan klub musik. Ia pikir dengan bergabung klub musik—ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan; Inspirasi.

_**GRAAK!**_ Suara Pintu yang digeser menandakan bahwa salah satu anggota klub sudah tiba. Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat sosok Roppi yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang masam.

"Uhm.. Konnichiwa, Roppi-senpai."

Roppi mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan bahwa ia tak mood untuk menjawab. Namun ketika matanya melihat kertas yang sepertinya baru ditulis oleh Tsukishima—"Kau menulis lagu baru?"

Tsukishima tak diberi kesempatan menjawab, karena Roppi sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil kertas itu dari atas meja.

"Aku.. belum memikirkan kelanjutan dari liriknya.."

Roppi menggerakkan bola matanya. Ke atas, ke bawah, mengamati tiap kata dari lirik lagu tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat nada-nada dari tiap bait, dan mulutnya pun bergerak secara tiba-tiba.

"_This is our bitter sweet melody._

_Your pureness, and My unforgiveable sin,_

_They can not be together._

_There's a huge wall between us,_

_I can't reach you no matter what."_

Bola mata Tsukishima membesar. Bohong, hanya dari mengingat nada saja, ia bisa membuat kelanjutan lirik yang pas!

"Hebat, Roppi-senpai! Ah—aku harus mencatatnya sekarang!"

Roppi hanya menatap Tsukishima yang dengan antusiasnya mencatat tiap lirik yang tadi ia nyanyikan. Roppi merapatkan mulutnya.

Ternyata benar, pikir Roppi. Lagu ini memang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Lirik yang baru ia nyanyikan tadi—bukan lirik yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Lirik itu memang sejak dahulu ada.

"Lagu itu bukan ciptaanmu, bukan?"

Tsukishima kehilangan wajah antusiasnya dan berhenti menulis. Matanya menatap Roppi yang sedikit memasang raut kesal.

"Eh..?" Tsukishima menatap penuh tanya. Lagu ini dibuatnya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu—dia tidak ragu akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa.. "Tidak, lagu ini.. aku yang buat.. sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.." Ucap Tsukishima tanpa ragu

"Kau tidak berbohong, aku tahu dari kata-kata dan sorot matamu. Tapi aku tahu lagu ini sejak dulu!" Ucap Roppi sedikit membentak. "Kau—dari mana kau tahu nada-nada ini, juga lirik lagu ini?"

Banyaknya pertanyaan di kepala Tsukishima saat ini, mungkin sama besar dengan rasa cinta Izaya Orihara pada manusia.

"Aku—menemukan kertas yang berisi tulisan dan lirik ini, di laci kamarku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sebegitu pulang dari rumah sakit setelah koma, aku tiba-tiba menemukan—"  
>"-Tunggu. Kau.. koma?"<p>

.

.

.

_Tsukishima Heiwajima membuka matanya. Dimana? Siapa? Kenapa aku disini?_

_Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping perlahan, terasa berat dan begitu kaku. Sudah berapa lama ia terbaring—entahlah, Tsuki hanya ingin tahu sudah berapa lama ia menutup mata. Tsuki menangkap bentuk kalender yang tergantung di tembok putih._

"_...Tahun.. 2012?" _

_Tsuki mencoba mengingat kembali—kenapa ia bisa ada disini, dan kenapa ia bisa terbaring begitu lama—_

"_Tsuki, kau akhirnya sadar!" sosok seorang lelaki dengan bola mata berwarna magenta, tersenyum dan memeluk sosok lelaki bertubuh kecil itu. Tsukishima menatap lekat sosok yang memeluknya—oh, Delic._

"_Delic nii-san.. kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Berapa lama aku sudah tertidur?"_

"_Kau tidak ingat?" Tsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tertabrak mobil, lalu terlempar cukup jauh—kepalamu terbentur keras, keajaiban sekali kau bisa selamat. Tapi karena itu, kau jadi koma—kira-kira, selama 4 tahun. Dan sepertinya, kau kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu juga.."_

_Kehilangan beberapa ingatan. Pantas saja, Tsuki sedikit sulit mengingat banyak hal—sepertinya hanya beberapa hal yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas. Soal Delic, Shizuo, orang tuanya, dan teman-temannya ia sepertinya masih ingat—_

'_Tsucchan!'_

"_...Eh?"_

"_Kenapa, Tsuki? Kau merasa kesakitan? Atau—"_

"_Tidak, tapi tadi rasanya, aku mengingat sesuatu.."_

_Suara tawa seorang lelaki—tidak, dia masih kecil. Kertas yang ditulis dengan hal yang tak bisa diingat, melodi yang dilantukan dengan samar—_

_Mata berwarna merah yang sedikit dingin dan kasar._

"_Apa.. yang aku telah lupakan...?"_

.

.

.

"Hee... jadi, Tsuki, seharusnya kau sudah lulus dari 4 tahun lalu, ya?"

Erika, dan juga anggota klub musik lainnya—yang sudah tahu soal Tsukishima yang koma selama 4 tahun, kini mengerumuni Tsuki bagaikan semut.

"Um, begitulah... mungkin disini aku yang paling muda dalam angkatan—namun dalam umur, kalian semua jauh lebih muda dibanding diriku."

Roppi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tsukishima dari sudut matanya. Ternyata, benar—dia, Tsukishima, seharusnya sudah tahu lagu itu semenjak dahulu. Namun ganjal sekali karena Tsukishima tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau liriknya belum selesai sepenuhnya.

'_Ternyata, kecelakaan itu membuatnya lupa soal aku, ya?'_

Roppi—yang tidak tahu harus berbuatdan berkata apa, meninggalkan ruangan tanpa diketahui siapapun—kecuali Tsukishima. Tsukishima menatap pilu sosok Roppi dari balik kaca mata nya, dan meminta waktu untuk pergi sebentar kepada Erika dan yang lainnya.

Kemana?

Tentu saja, ia mengejar sosok Roppi yang sedari tadi bersikap aneh.

.

.

.

"_Kamu menangis?"_

_Lelaki dengan rambut gelap itu tak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia hanya melihat siapa yang bertanya dari sudut matanya. Seorang lelaki—membawa buku catatan dan juga satu buah pena, dengan scarf di lehernya dan juga kacamata cukup tebal yang memantulkan cahaya._

"_Kau sedih? Atau ada yang menyakitimu?" Lelaki itu duduk di samping orang asing yang sedang menangis. Orang asing itu mengangguk, dengan suaranya yang kecil, ia menjawab. "Aku benci semuanya. Aku benci manusia. Ayah dan ibuku bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas untuk lahir."_

_Lelaki berkacamata itu tertegun. Pasti sakit sekali, dikatakan seperti itu oleh orang tua sendiri._

"_Hey, jangan menangis.. setidaknya, aku merasa kau pantas untuk lahir!"_

"_Kau tahu apa?" Jawaban yang kasar. "Kau bahkan baru menyapaku beberapa menit lalu!"_

"_Aku mendengarkanmu bernyanyi, sebelum kau menangis." Potong lelaki itu. "Suaramu indah—Tuhan pasti begitu menyayangimu, Tuhan ingin kau lahir dan membuat orang lain bahagia mendengar suaramu yang indah."_

_Isakan tangis yang terhenti. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya—membuat mata mereka yang memiliki warna sama bertemu._

"_Namamu siapa?"_

"_Eh-?"_

"_Namamu!"_

"_Tsu, Tsukishima! Heiwajima Tsukishima.."_

"_Aku Hachimenroppi Orihara. Panggil saja aku Roppi."_

"_Ba, baiklah.. Roppi-san.. ya? Kau boleh memanggilku—"  
>"Tsucchan. Aku mau memanggilmu Tsucchan. Boleh, 'kan?"<em>

.

.

.

"Roppi-senpai...?" Tsukishima memanggil pelan Roppi yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon. "Kau menangis?"

"...Bodoh, kau mengulang kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya..?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah." Roppi memalingkan wajahnya. "Semua manusia sama saja. Termasuk kau."

"_Aku membenci manusia. Semuanya."_

"_Tapi menurutku, kau pantas untuk hidup."_

"Roppi-san, kau pantas untuk hidup.."

"H-hah?"

"Eh—m-maaf! Tadi, tadi, mulutku yang bergerak sendiri—entah kenapa..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Tentang aku, lagu itu, semuanya?"

_This is our bitter sweet melody._

_I'm calling for your name, as you slowly disappear._

_Wishing that my voice could reach you.._

Sebuah ingatan yang tersegel.

"Aku... tidak, lirik lagu ini.."

_Your eyes, your voice, everything.._

_Don't seal them._

_I want to make it mine._

"...Aku pernah menulisnya, lirik lagu ini.."

"_Tsucchan, lagu ini milik kita berdua, 'kan?"  
>"Un! Karena aku membuatnya untukmu!"<em>

"Anak kecil.. yang menangis waktu itu?"

Roppi berhenti bernyanyi. Matanya menatap Tsukishima yang memegangi dahinya, seperti berpikir—atau mungkin, mengingat sesuatu?

"Roppi...chan?"

"_Aku ingin memanggil Roppi-san.. 'Roppi-chan'. Boleh?"_

"Tsucchan..?" 

.

.

.

"Nah, katanya, itulah asal mula dari lagu ini!" Mika tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, Anri, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Mika seru becerita. "Romantis, bukan? Dua pasangan yang awalnya saling melupakan, lalu mereka mengingatnya lagi!"

"Hmm.. iya, sih. Tapi.. sekarang, apa dua pencipta lagu ini masih hidup?"

"Kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu—ini lagu lama, sih. Lagu ini keluar sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu. Makanya mencarinya susah!"

"E-eeh? Sudah selama itu? Kalau begitu—pencipta lagu ini kemungkinan sudah tua, ya."

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi entah kenapa.." Mika tersenyum, dan menatap dua sosok lelaki separuh baya yang duduk bersama di sebuah bangku taman. "Aku merasa, mereka akan terus bersama selamanya!"

_I'll break my promise, I'll destroy everything, I'll do anything for you, to be with you._

_Because I want to continue,_

_This Bitter Sweet melody with you,_

_Until the end._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_


	26. Mechanical Clown

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 26: Mechanical Clown

.

.

.

Notes(s): Based of Karakuri Pierrot by Hatsune Miku. Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Berputar, berputar, sampai merasa lelah._

_Tetapi aku masih tak bisa menggapaimu._

_._

_._

_._

Memanipulasi seseorang, mengendalikan pikiran mereka seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Biasa?

Setidaknya, Izaya Orihara berpikir seperti itu.

Mengelabui manusia dengan kata-kata manis, menutupi dosa dengan sikap baik, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik senyuman.

Itu hal yang wajar bila manusia lakukan, bukan?

Namun ternyata..

Seorang pengendali boneka pun,

Pasti pernah mengalami hal yang sama, bukan?

Alasan kenapa mereka bisa memanipulasi seseorang dengan mudahnya,

Adalah karena mereka sendiri pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Sudah dua jam, tumben sekali Shizu-chan belum kelihatan. Hmm, apa dia ketabrak mobil, ya? Ya! Dan lalu kali ini, dia benar-benar mati! Hahaha!"

Hening. Izaya mendengar gema dari suaranya sendiri di tengah keramaian. Betul-betul lucu, walaupun disini banyak orang.. tetap saja ia sendirian.

Banyak orang menatap ke arah Izaya lalu tertawa mengejek. Melihat sang informan berbicara dan tertawa sendiri—mereka sudah tau kalau informan itu sedikit gila.

Namun Izaya saat ini lebih terlihat, **'Bodoh'**

Menunggu sang mantan bartender untuk datang? Selama dua jam? Dan lagi—ketika mereka bertemu, mereka hanya akan bertengkar seperti biasa.

'_Kau harus menerima kenyataan, Izaya.' _Kata-kata Namie kembali terdengar di otak Izaya. _'Shizuo tidak menyukaimu. Kau saja yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar dia, dengan kedok perasaan benci. Kau yang membuatnya benci padamu, kenapa kau harus menyalahkan dia yang tak tahu apa-apa?'_

"Namie bodoh." gumam Izaya. "Memang sepertinya mudah. Menerima kenyataan, lalu berjalan melanjutkan hidup. Tapi, itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan."

_**CRASH!**_

Suara sebuah—entah apa itu- yang pasti, itu adalah benda yang berat dan cukup besar. Dan benda itu dilemparkan oleh seseorang dengan kekuatan _inhuman_ ke arah Izaya.

Dan tentu saja, meleset.

"Iiiii..Zaa...Yaaa...Kuuuun..." Izaya menatap Shizuo dari sudut matanya. Tidak, senyuman licik yang biasanya ia pakai di hadapan Shizuo—hari ini seperti hilang begitu saja. "Sudah kubilang, bukaaan..? JANGAN TUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU LAGI DI IKEBUKURO, BRENGSEK!"

'_Kamu harus percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat, Izaya. Shizuo sudah terlanjur membencimu'_

Informan itu ingin percaya. Tetapi juga tidak ingin percaya.

Dan satu hal yang informan itu ketahui—

Shizuo tahu bahwa Izaya sebenarnya tidak membencinya. Ia hanya ikut ke dalam permainan Izaya, dengan angan-angan bisa mengalahkan informan itu jika ia berpasitipasi dalam _game_ bodohnya.

Shizuo hanya 'membodohi' Izaya yang ia pikir tak tahu apa-apa.

Shizuo hanya menganggap Izaya sebagai badut yang sedang ia kendalikan saat ini.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya berbalik dan tersenyum—senyum lain yang berbeda dari biasa. Shizuo terdiam dan menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Di dalam pandanganmu sekarang, kau pasti melihatku sebagai seorang badut, bukan?"

.

.

.

Berlari, lagi.

Berusaha kabur dari sang monster yang mengamuk—tapi juga berharap bahwa monster itu akan menangkapmu.

Bosan mendengar monster itu meneriakkan namamu, tetapi juga rindu mendengar suara itu di telingamu.

'_Kau tidak lelah, Izaya? Kau seperti badut yang terus menari, berputar, agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian para penontonnya.'_

"Aku sebenarnya mulai kehabisan nafas, Namie-chan." Izaya tertawa kecil di tengah pelariannya. "Tetapi, walaupun begitu—"

_**BRAK!**_

Izaya terkurung di sebuah gang kecil yang tercipta dari deretan gedung pencakar langit. Shizuo—dengan nafas terengah-engah, menahannya dengan satu buah _streetsign_ yang sudah sedikit rusak. Shizuo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, yang hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah Izaya yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

'_Walaupun begitu, walaupun aku berputar sampai merasa lelah,_

_Aku tetap tak bisa menggapai dirinya.'_

.

.

.

Izaya menatap keluar jendela—menonton keramaian yang nyata, seperti menyaksikan acara Televisi dalam bentuk yang realistik. Melihat banyak manusia berjalan, sendirian ataupun bersama seseorang, membuat Izaya cukup puas. Hobi yang aneh? Itulah yang biasa kau temukan dari isi otak sang informan.

Namun, bukankah menyedihkan—melihat manusia-manusia itu setiap harinya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, menyadari eksistensi mereka—

Sementara mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kau hidup, dan ada di dunia ini?

Kau terdiam dan berdiri di atas bumi. Bumi tetap berputar.

Walaupun tak ada yang sadar akan keberadaanmu, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hidup harus tetap berjalan, tak ada yang peduli.

'_Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berhenti bernafas?'_ Kalimat Shizuo kemarin teringat kembali. _'Mungkin kalau kau mati, akan ada yang berubah!'_

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Shizu-chan." Izaya menyentuh kaca besar di hadapannya. "Manusia-manusia itu akan tetap berjalan, hidup, dan tidak akan peduli pada satu kehidupan yang sudah menghilang."

_Kebetulan? Atau, Takdir?_

_Yang bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu._

_Tapi mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak tahu soal itu._

_._

_._

_._

Shizuo tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini—bukan, ia hanya kebingungan.

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan kebingungan, kalau di depanmu ada lelaki yang selama ini hampir membunuhmu, membuatmu kesal- tapi kini ia menangis seperti anak kecil?

"Oi, kutu. Kau belajar akting dimana, hah? Mau mengelabuiku? HA!" Shizuo menjambak rambut Izaya dengan kasar—sakit, tentunya. Tapi Izaya tidak meringis kesakitan—ia masih terisak, terlihat lemah. "IZAYA! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN! KAU-"

"Kalau kau tersenyum dan menyentuhku," Shizuo menghentikan kata-katanya, mendengarkan Izaya berbicara dengan suara yang kecil. "Kau perlahan akan menghancurkanku."

_Ah, berputar, dan teruslah berputar._

_Sampai kau merasa lelah._

_..Sampai nafasmu akhirnya terhenti._

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menjambak rambut Izaya—membuat lelaki yang memakai _furcoat _itu terjatuh ke atas tanah—mirip seperti boneka yang dibanting dan perlahan hancur.

Shizuo tahu bahwa kata-katanya menyakiti Izaya.

Shizuo tahu kalau Izaya sebenarnya tidak sekuat yang terlihat.

Shizuo tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya salah.

Tapi, jika kau sudah terobsesi dengan satu permainan—kau akan sulit untuk berhenti, bukan?

"I.. I-za—"

"Jangan sentuh aku." Izaya menatap tajam Shizuo—walau pandangannya masih sedikit pudar karena dihalangi oleh air mata. Shizuo terdiam. "Kalau kau menyentuhku—kalau kau meminta maaf—semuanya akan berubah. Aku takut semua hal yang terjadi di antara kita menjadi berubah."

"_Sudahlah, Shizu-chan._

_Aku berhenti._

_Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi._

_Jika tidak,_

_Aku benar-benar akan hancur."_

"Kau mau berhenti?"

Izaya menudukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajah yang terkejut dari sorot mata Shizuo. Shizuo tahu semua permainan ini akan menemukan sebuah akhir di suatu harinya, tapi tetap saja—

Dia sudah terlanjur menyukai permainan ini. Ia sudah terobsesi dengannya.

"Tetaplah berputar, Izaya. Tetaplah teruskan permainan ini. Sampai kau benar-benar telah kehabisan nafas."

Dan di detik yang terasa seperti mimpi itu,

Shizuo mengecup bibir Izaya yang masih terdiam.

『_Karena sang pengendali boneka pun,_

_Pasti pernah dikendalikan oleh seseorang dalam hidupnya._』

"Shi—" Izaya tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, semakin ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada monster favoritnya itu, semakin dalam ciuman yang Shizuo berikan untuk Izaya.

Dan tanpa Izaya sadari—tubuhnya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah berbalut semen yang keras. Dengan Shizuo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di atasnya.

"Aku memang boneka badut milikmu seorang, Shizu-chan." Izaya tertawa pelan. "Perintahlah diriku, sesuai keinginanmu."

Dan di hari itu,

Izaya menjadi badut milik Shizuo seorang, seutuhnya.

"_Yes, I am the clown that you desire._

_Please command me as you wish."_

_**The end**_


	27. Is it Okay?

Not a FairyTale

Author: Nacchan Sakura

I DO- not own Durarara!. Sadly.

.

.

.

Chap 27: Is it okay?

.

.

.

Notes(s): Request from RuikaNanami. Enjoy! / based of "Iin desu ka?" by Radwimps / Shizaya

.

.

.

"...Jadi, buat apa kamu panggil aku?" Namie menatap sinis Izaya yang sedang duduk santai di hadapannya. "Cepatlah. Pekerjaanku masih banyak, tahu."

"Aku mau curhat."

...

...

...

"Mungkin besok akan turun hujan salju pertama di musim panas, ya.." ucap Namie seraya menatap ke luar jendela

"Aku serius, Namie-chan!" Geram Izaya. "Aku mau curhat.. tentang.. orang yang aku suka."

'_Oh, tentang Shizuo.'_ Tebak Namie. "Curhat apa lagi?"

"Apa menurutmu, tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini...?"

"Menyukai orang sampai kau membuat dia kesal dan melemparkan _Vending Machine_ ke arahmu. Ya, ya, itu wajar." Ucap Namie dengan sarkastik

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa juga kalau aku percaya pada Shizu-chan sampai yakin kalau dia tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Mungkin."

...

Hening.

"NAMIE! TANGGAPI AKU DENGAN SERIUS!"

"PEKERJAANKU LEBIH SERIUS DIBANDINGKAN CURHATMU! CEPATLAH KALAU MAU CURHAT!"

Izaya hanya manyun dan kembali duduk. Namie membuang nafas, dan akhirnya—wajah Namie menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menyerah dan mau menanggapi curhatan Izaya.

"Makanan favoritku itu sushi. Apalagi yang ootoro, buatan ibuku. Itu makanan kesukaanku. Nomor satu di dunia."

"...Aku pulang aja deh."

"TUNGGU! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Izaya menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Tapi kalau dibanding dengan Shizu-chan... Ootoro sushi tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku lebih cinta Shizu-chan. Kalau Shizu-chan itu makanan, aku mungkin akan makan dia—terus-menerus, sebanyak 50 kali!"

"...Kalau begitu, coba saja?"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan! Tak mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu pada Shizu-chan, 'kan? Karena aku suka pada dia.. karena dia akan marah jika aku bilang begitu.."

"..Menurutku sih, tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia memang orang yang kau pilih, kalau memang menjadi homo adalah jalan yang kau pil—"

"BAWEL!"

.

.

.

"Aku galau, Namie-chan."

"Kamu bukan Ababil lagi, Izaya. Dewasalah sedikit."

Izaya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Namie. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya marah.. entah berapa kali aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum.."

"Yaa, yaa..."

"Tapi kalau dia tersenyum—aku malah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

"...Lah?"

"Mungkin aku malah akan meminta maaf—oh, atau bilang 'terima kasih'! kemungkinannya 50 banding 50, tapi kalau dihitung presentasenya, sepertinya aku akan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'!"

"...Bodoh."

"Karena kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan pada Shizu-chan kalau dunia ini akan berakhir adalah 'Terima kasih'."

"Kenapa?"  
>"Karena telah membuatku memiliki perasaan ini."<p>

.

.

.

Namie kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir teh yang ia bawa. Ia menyimpan satu cangkir teh di atas meja untuk Izaya, dan satu untuknya.

Namie menyeruput _green tea _miliknya, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan telinganya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Izaya mengoceh.

Tapi, baru saja beberapa detik ia menikmati ketenangan, _informan_ satu ini sudah mulai bicara lagi.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyukai Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya." Namie mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kau bertanya lagi, kusiram kau dengan teh panas."

"Jahat!" Ucap Izaya, mirip seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak tahu aku sedang gundah."

"Hey, Izaya. Mau kuberi tahu satu hal bagus?"

"..Apa?"

"Aku mengaktifkan teleponku." Namie menunjukkan Izaya ponsel _flip_ nya seraya tersenyum.

"...Lalu?"

"Telepon ini tersambung dengan Shizuo Heiwajima. Dari sekitar, satu jam yang lalu. Oh, itu waktu saat kau mulai curhat."

"..."

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?"

"_**..Namie-san, apa aku sudah bisa menutup teleponnya? Aku sudah dengar jelas semuanya."**_ Suara Shizuo dari sambungan telepon terdengar. Izaya langsung terpaku di tempat.

"Iya, Shizuo-san. Maaf telah mengambil waktumu."

_**Beep**_

"...Namie- kau—"

"Shizuo-san ada di Ikebukuro, dua blok setelah _Russian Sushi_." Namie kembali menyeruput teh miliknya. "Daripada marah kepadaku, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke tempatnya dan katakan yang sejujurnya?"

Izaya terdiam sambil menatap tajam Namie untu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil _Furcoat_ kesayangannya—dan pergi menuju Ikebukuro.

"Aah, gajiku pasti turun..." Namie membuang nafas. "Tapi setidaknya, dia tidak akan curhat lagi setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

Izaya berlari secepat mungkin saat ia sampai di Ikebukuro. Dua blok setelah _Russian Sushi—_ia mengingat terus kata-kata Namie itu. Semoga saja Shizuo masih ada disana.

Izaya mempercepat langkah kakinya—tak peduli sudah berapa orang menatapnya dengan aneh, tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang mengira _Informan_ ini sudah menjadi gila.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu Shizuo.

'_Russian Sushi—dua blok setelah Russian Sushi—ah!'_

Izaya pun akhirnya berhenti berlari. Ia mengatur nafasnya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Shizuo. Dimana?

Tanpa sengaja—mata Izaya menangkap sosok lelaki dengan baju bartender berjalan ke sebuah gang yang menjadi jalan tembus menuju rumah Shinra. Disana, itu Shizuo!

Izaya pun kembali berlari, sebelum Monster favoritnya itu hilang lagi dari pandangannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Izaya berbelok dan masuk ke dalam gang itu, mengejar Shizuo yang masih berjalan.

"TUNGGU, SHIZU-CHAN!"

Shizuo berhenti berjalan ketika sesosok lelaki menarik ujung bajunya. Suara nafas yang terputus-putus membuat Shizuo sadar siapa orang yang menghentikan langkahnya ini—si kutu pengganggu hidupnya.

"III-ZAA-YAA.." Shizuo menepis tangan Izaya. "Sedang apa kau dis— oh... kau pasti diberitahu Namie-san."

Izaya tidak bisa mengelak. "...Begitulah.."

Shizuo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lalu, ada apa kau kesini?"

"...Shizu-chan—kau pasti dengar kan? SEMUA yang aku ucapkan?"

"...Tentu saja."

"..." Izaya mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil mendecak kesal. "..Baiklah. begini. Sebenarnya aku masih bisa cari alasan agar kau tertipu dan mengira kalau aku hanya main-main dan hanya ingin membuatmu kesal saja. Tapi kau tahu 'kan, terkadang, aku juga merasa lelah, dan ya, kalau aku berbohong lagi, keadaan malah makin runyam, apalagi kalau—"

"CEREWET! LANGSUNG AJA NGOMONG!" Bentak Shizuo yang tidak sabar akan penjelasan Izaya yang berbelit-belit. Izaya pun akhirnya menarik nafas.

"...Intinya, aku suka padamu, Shizu-chan. Maaf sudah berbohong selama ini."

Mata Shizuo membesar, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau kutu ini memang menyukai dia—apalagi sesudah mendengarkan curhatannya kepada Namie tadi. Tapi tetap saja, mendengarkan pernyataan itu langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak sadar walau sudah mendengar curhatan bodohmu."

"...Urgh.."

"...Lalu?"

"...Aku boleh bertanya?"

"..? Apa?"

"Kalau aku mencari apa artinya jika aku bersama Shizu-chan, jawabannya adalah 'untuk hidup esok hari'. Kalau aku mencari apa artinya hidup bersama Shizu-chan, jawabannya adalah 'untuk bisa bersama dirimu'." Izaya menundukkan wajahnya. "...Tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyukai Shizu-chan? ...Tidak apa-apa kalau aku terlalu menyukaimu?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Jarang—atau mungkin, tidak pernah Shizuo melihat Izaya seperti ini. Terlihat lemah, ketakutan, dan kebingungan. Tentu saja—Izaya kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut mendengar jawaban Shizuo.

Hah, takut pada monster yang selama ini ia selalu buat jengkel. Sepertinya terlihat agak mustahil, bukan?

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Shizuo menepuk pelan kepala Izaya. Ia membuang nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kika memang aku yang kau suka. Tidak apa-apa, kalau aku memang orang yang kau pilih. Aku lebih memilih kau tetap seperti ini."

Izaya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia berharap ini bukan ilusi yang diberikan oleh angan-angannya—ia berharap ini semua nyata.

"...Kau serius, Shizu-chan?"

"...Aku tidak mau mengulang perkataanku dua kali." Shizuo berbalik, namun Izaya dapat melihatnya—wajahnya yang merona. "...Aku mau pergi ke rumah Shinra. Kau mau ikut, atau diam disana seperti orang bodoh?"

"Eh—ah—" Izaya tersenyum perlahan. "Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

_Tidak apa-apa, kok._

_Jika kamu memutuskan untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

"...Ngomong-ngomong, Shizu-chan.."

"Apa?"

"..Soal kau jadi 'makanan' dan aku akan me'makan'mu itu.. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun—itu—tidak ada artian aneh apapun—jadi, jangan benci aku, ya?"

.

.

.

_**The End**_


End file.
